Reflection of the Moonless Sky
by MM08
Summary: A freelance vampire hunter, Ichigo Kurosaki receives a strange and dangerous mission. AizIch, Low-key IshiHime. AU vamp.
1. Chapter 1

"Now!"

A solemn thud was heard followed instantaneously by a wretched scream. Orihime winced at the cry and turned away as the creature crumpled in agony. Ichigo darted in to catch the boy it was holding before he hit the ground.

"Did the bastard get him?" Ishida questioned, lowering his bow cautiously.

Ichigo turned him over into a more comfortable position and quickly noticed the blood gushing into his hands. "Yeah square in the artery. Go ahead Orihime."

The girl nodded and scurried forward, She knelt over the boy and held her hands above the bite wound. Her eyes were clenched tight, refusing to look at the gore before her. A soft golden glow arched between her hands and the skin as it closed up again.

"Wha...what's going on? Aren't you supposed to kill me now?" The boy muttered groggily.

"Not at all!" Orihime chimed wiping away the blood with a handkerchief. "With my Gift I can reverse the infection as long as I complete it before the sun rises."

"Oh...alright thanks then..." he murmured as he drifted off.

Ishida pulled the wooden arrow from the still body and inspected the tip. "Splintered. I will have to start carving a new set tomorrow

It was nearing midnight. Little by little they could see the lamps of the town snuffing out as the the residents made their way to bed.

"We're all set here then?"

Ichigo lifted up the child and started heading back down the trail. "Sorry I couldn't be more help tonight."

"It was a simple job, but we can't afford to be less than prepared for the worst," Ishida followed behind Orihime who took hold of the lantern.

She shivered and shrugged her shawl tighter. "I dread the winter months. Longer nights to come soon..."

"And harder to make our way around if the snow fall is anything like last years ugh..." Ichigo complained.

They were silent the rest of the way back with nothing but the sound of frosted twigs snapping underfoot.

There was no response from Ishida. Ichigo glanced over and his face was as hard and irritated as always. As much as he hated his persistent stick-up-the-ass attitude, Ishida had every right to be that way.

Every year a couple of children would be born with a Gift, or special power. The Order, the central vampire hunter society of the country, sought them out to become hunters themselves after years of training. Though they had to be separated from their families and raised in the Order's academy, it was considered a high honor. Their key belief was that vampires would only be destroyed if they threatened human lives. Otherwise they remained in relative peace with their enemy.

A few centuries ago there was a group of ordinary citizens who complained that while the Order stayed safe in their sanctuary of the Court of Pure Souls everyone else still suffered from the constant threat. They called themselves the Quincy and took up the mantra that all vampires needed to be eliminated regardless of their crimes. They perfected and refined the original and crude methods of slaying, arming themselves with bows and wooden arrows, ensuring quick, efficient deaths. They ruthlessly tracked down vampires and sought out their hidden villages and manors.

However, a few decades ago the vampires rebelled against the Quincy and their constant genocide. With their cross emblazoned and their unwavering pride they were easy to track and eliminate. They had been ruthlessly murdered in the manner on their own methods. Shot and staked with their own arrows they had been left to bleed to slow deaths. Normally for a vampire such a method would slay them instantly, but for ordinary humans it was pure torture.

After they had taken Ishida's mother while she was on a mission, his father quickly renounced all of his Quincy ties and burned his weapons. So lost he was in his grief that he didn't notice until later that Ishida's grandfather had taken him into hiding in Karakura and continued to teach him the ways of the Quincy. He only meant for the little boy to grow up and be able to defend himself, constantly discouraging Ishida from seeking out prey himself.

While still trying to hold onto his grandfather's wishes, he always had a difficult time not reverting to the beliefs of his roots, as vampires had torn his family apart. It was Orihime, who also lost most of her family, that kept him in check. Even though she never knew her parents and her only brother was taken from her, she still held no grudge against their kind. Ishida found solace in her strength and they had been living together since they were young.

While she possessed a Gift the village made sure to keep it a secret. Everyone knew that while Orihime was strong-willed she couldn't handle direct conflict. She had a hard enough time accompanying Ishida and Ichigo on missions, but there was no way she would be able to handle the kind of bloodshed she would see if recruited under the Order.

Soon they were back in their small cozy town. The street lamps were out but a few scattered windows cast a warm glow across the street.

"I'll take the boy, Kurosaki. He lives closer to us," Ishida stated, taking the boy in his arms and heading off in the other direction.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Keigo told me to give this to you!" Orihime pulled a plain, parchment envelope from shawl pocket, "He said someone gave it to him to give to me to give to you...or something like that."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and took the envelope. "Did he say who he got it from?"

Orihime blushed and rubbed her neck a little, "Oops sorry, I guess I should have asked. I'd better get home and finish my chores before bed. Goodnight Kurosaki-kun!" She said cheerfully before running off after Ishida.

Ichigo walked towards home as he started opening the envelope. Who wanted to keep their identity such a secret they needed to pass a message between two people first? The writing was blocky and brief.

**Your services are needed for a mission. Come to the tavern alone tonight.**

He stopped in his tracks and glared at the note. Who was he even supposed to talk to if he went? Ichigo hesitated and evntually turned on his heal, heading off in the direction of the town tavern.

What concerned Ichigo most is that there was nothing particularly special about his Gift. He could take any blade and transform it into a deadly black blade that would only cut vampires, without harming any humans he might be defending. It was simple and straightforward and he liked it. His own reasons for hiding from the Order were much more complicated than he would have liked. Ichigo hoped that whoever sent the note wasn't some recruiter from the academy that had found him out somehow.

But also he never really worked without Orihime and Ishida. The whole town knew that. They relied on each others abilities to take care of threats as quickly as possible before the Order was alerted to the disturbance. Sometimes they took special missions in adjacent towns, but Ichigo had never received one for himself alone.

Ichigo entered the town's only tavern, The Green Topper and was greeted by the fading but pleasant smell of stew. It was fairly dark, lit only by candles and not many were around this late in the middle of the week. The bartender looked up from the mugs he was gathering and gestured for him to come over.

Ichigo glanced around, trying to spot who sent the note, seeing no one he didn't recognize he approached the bar

"Hey Urahara, what's going on?" Ichigo crumpled the paper and shoved it in his pocket. Urahara's black cat nearly made him jump, nuzzling a little too affectionately against his leg.

"Some shady character came in and asked for one of the private rooms. Told me you'd show up and I should point ya that way," he didn't look particularly pleased though. The scruffy blonde barkeep looked at Ichigo with a dark look of concern.

"Er, which way then I guess?" Ichigo inquired, not feeling any better about this than he did a few moments ago.

He entered one of the smaller private rooms that Urahara pointed to, windowless with only a couple candles to see by. If he wasn't already expecting someone Ichigo might not have realized anyone else was there at all. The room had only a long table and chairs, and the cloaked figure who sat on the far end.

Ichigo straightened as much as possible, just wanting to get this over with.

"State your business."

There was a long pause. The figure finally spoke in a strange voice. It was muffled under something and whoever it was was trying hard to mask their identity. "I have a mission for you. I need an assassination."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. He'd heard of this sort of thing but had never been approached with it. Sometimes politicians or vampires themselves would hire a freelance hunter to take out their enemies. It was a bit of a grey area in the world of hunting, debated endlessly with no visible conclusion. He wasn't sure how to feel about it the first time he'd heard about it, but decided back then it would depend on the situation.

"Who and where?"

The figured shifted a bit and pulled something from the folds on their cloak. "Before I tell you you should know there is a handsome reward." A bag of coins was set on the table with a loud clank and was slid down towards Ichigo.

Hesitantly he picked it up and peeked inside. Ichigo had to stifle a choke of surprise to see it was at least two fistfuls of gold and platinum pieces.

"That is for now, if you accept the mission five times that will be paid when the task is complete."

Ichigo tied the bag up again glanced at the flickering candlelight. The money would help his family a great deal. However, he wasn't exactly comfortable with how the strange proprietor had to tempt him with a small fortune first.

"I can't accept until I know the target."

A small stack of papers were placed on the table and the figure beckoned him forward with a gloved hand. With careful steps, Ichigo made his way forward until he could reach the stack.

His heart nearly stopped.

Across the top of the sheet, in the same blocky letters as the note, was written a single name.

**Aizen**

It was just letters written on paper. And yet the name itself held so much fear, power and venom it was looked upon with more taboo than a curse word.

And yet was was even more frightening than seeing that name, was right below it. A detailed series of hand drawn maps that led straight to Aizen's location. Who was this figure next to him to have such information that not even the highest in the Order could track down? The idea that this person thought he, a small time hunter who had barely ever left his own town, could slay a vampire of that caliber was absurd.

"Don't you think you would want a more experienced hunter for this?" Ichigo inquired as calmly as possible. His logical side knew he shouldn't take the job. But something kept nagging him. Maybe it was the money that could save his father from overworking or his own lofty personal vendetta against vamps either way he didn't like it or the fact he was considering this.

"There are not many free hunters left these days. The Order's coffers have filled to overflowing since the Quincy massacre and have been able to tempt many into their control. However, for obvious reasons the Order's name cannot be linked to this."

Ichigo nodded slowly, swallowing a bit to wet his drying throat.

"I...I think I'll need some time to think this over," Ichigo reached for the papers, but the man grabbed them back.

"I can't let you have this information unless you've consented."

Ichigo stepped back and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I know other freelancers. Would it be possible for us to take the mission together?"

The man paused for a long time then stood, pushing his chair in, "I will need to meet them first. Return here tomorrow with them if you wish to go forward. If not, tell me now so I don't have to waste my time."

Ichigo gaze was harsh as the figure pushed past him, still well concealed under the large cloak. "I'm not positive, but the possibility is there. I'll be here tomorrow."

The figure paused just a moment before leaving the room. The mutual understanding hanging awkwardly in the air.

"Oh um come in!" Orihime answered the door, tugging her robe a bit tighter. Her braid was half undone and looked a bit flustered. Ishida leaned against the door frame to the bedroom. Shirtless and a bit more irritated than usual.

"What's so important that you couldn't wait to share until morning?" he glared daggers and Ichigo sighed and stepped into their house. He simply reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch and threw it on the table of the small kitchen. Both Ishida and Orihime's eyes went wide as it landed with a loud thud, spilling half of its contents across the worn, wooden surface, glittering in the light of Orihime's candle.

A platinum piece fell from the table and rolled to a stop at Orihime's bare feet. She leaned over and gingerly picked up the sizable, gleaming coin. "Ichigo...this is..."

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I know. More than we could ever hope to make in a year in just one of these," he muttered picking up another platinum.

Ishida cleared his throat and lit another candle, taking a seat at the table. "Alright Kurosaki, what's this all about?"

"Orihime you better sit down too," Ichigo said calmly. Her eyes grew worried as she slowly took a seat, eyes drifting to the wealth sitting in the middle of their small, simple home.

Ichigo joined them and recounted the short tale of the strange man in the tavern.

The silence and tension that hung in the air after he finished was as thick as butter. Suddenly there was a harsh scraping of wood and Ichigo felt a punch connect with the side of his face.

"Uryu!" Orihime cried out. She jumped up and held back Ishida as he rubbed his fist.

"Only you would be as impossibly stupid enough to think that either of us want to throw away our lives like that! I don't know what kind of insane heroic fantasy is clogging your senses right now, but if you want to go live it out then fine! But don't go dragging us into this!"

Ichigo rubbed his face and stood up to Ishida's level. "Look I know how ridiculous this sounds. But I wouldn't even think of trying alone and you of all people should want to take this job!"

"Don't go telling me what I should or shouldn't want! Besides there's no proof Aizen was responsible for the genocide of my people," Ishida clenched his fist, poised to strike again if need be.

"Please calm down both of you!" Orihime shouted handing a wet cloth to Ichigo. He took it and sighed, pressing it up against his face.

"We don't know anything about him for sure. No one does. But whoever our weird would-be client is obviously has some inside information. He had maps! Freakin' maps! Think about what this money could mean," Ichigo held his platinum piece in front of Ishida's face. "This alone could let my father get the clinic he's always wanted, with only the best equipment and nurses to take care of more patients, rather than having to turn people away. And we have at least twenty of these."

He grabbed two more coins and shoved them into Ishida's fist. "Feel that? That could get the rent and supplies to start that tailor shop you're always talking about."

Ishida blushed a little and stacked the coins back on the table. "I don't talk about it that much..."

Orihime smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Rows and rows of bolts of all the fancy imported fabrics you could want. There would be no limit to what you could sew! I could set up a store and tend to customers and you could just make whatever you wanted!"

Ishida cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up a bit. "Well...yeah but let's not lose sight of the main issue here. We've taken down some pretty powerful vamps before. But we're talking about the one that obliterated the Luisenbarn dynasty almost over night,"

To grasp vampire history was a bit strange for humans. Especially ones as young as they were. While they could barely reach a century, vampires thrived for centuries at a time without even aging. Though to their knowledge none had lived past 600 years. But it was well known through both races that the Luisenbarn family ruled over the vampires in their country and many surrounding for at least 2,000 years.

They had been a large family and were constantly warring and plotting between themselves for control. The last king Barragan Luisenbarn held the throne for nearly a century, which was a considerable amount of time compared to his predecessors. He was brutal and merciless in his ways, but established such a command because of it that he was far too respected by his kind for any known threat to his position.

That all changed sixteen years ago when not only Barragan was slain, but his four sons and any other vampires tied to the Luisenbarn line. The news came as a shock to both societies not only in their destruction, but that it was Aizen's followers that committed the act and himself that claimed the throne in the royal palace Die Nächte.

This all happened when Ichigo was almost six. When he heard what happened he was just confused and scared. To him, his friends and even the adults in human society Aizen was a myth. A terrifying creature of fiction like Dracula or Lestat. Someone that only came up when older children told him stories to keep him from falling asleep at night. But suddenly was more real than he could even grasp.

As Ichigo grew he learned of many things Aizen had supposedly done for the past few centuries. Even though he had committed many terrible acts over that time the Order knew nothing about him and could never find him. He was just a name, no one even knew if it was just his first, last or only. Without any real presence, even after becoming king, the rumors and stories blended together so much that no one knew fact from fiction anymore.

"Look I know how absolutely insane it sounds, but you know we're good at what we do. Besides, more of half of the things that we've heard about him couldn't possibly be true. Like that he was part of the Order for decades without anyone noticing."

"Or he can make you believe or do anything he wants you to with just a look," Orihime muttered, resting her head timidly on Ishida's shoulder.

"That's can't be true. We know vamps can have powers similar to the Gift but I've never heard of anything like that," Ishida said matter-of-factually, stroking Orihime's hair a bit absentmindedly, still glaring at the table deep in thought.

Ichigo started separating the coins into even piles of three, which came out peculiarly even to fifteen gold and seven platinum coins each, "Let's just take a night to think about this. I'll come here after work tomorrow and if we're all in agreement then we can talk to the weird guy at the Topper. We'll figure out travel and our plan then."

"I doubt we can make much a plan anyway until we see what kind of information this guy has. I want to trust you when you say it was a great deal of knowledge," Ishida glared pushing up his glasses again.

"I only saw the top couple of pages, but this has to be someone on the inside to know this much. I have a feeling its someone in Die Nächte left over from Barragan's reign."

Orihime tucked their share into a kerchief and hid it in a pot in the back of the cupboard. "I'm not sure how to feel about this whole thing. But I really want to be able to revitalize the town. It's a nice place but I want our neighbors to live such better lives. If we can just start leaking this money into the stores by just buying a little more everywhere we go, everyone will be much better off.. I remember learning about in school" she said with a soft smile. "Everyone was so helpful when me and Sora came here when we had nothing to give in return. Finally I can feel like I've done something to give back."

Ichigo slid his share back into the pouch and pocketed it. They all agreed on a time to meet and talk the next day before Ichigo showed himself out. Standing outside in the dark, cold street he took a deep breath and started on his way home. When he got home he was actually kind of glad it was late. He didn't have to deal with his father and his usual greeting wrangle and risk having the money found.

Up in his room Ichigo had tucked the pouch under a floorboard and himself into bed. Finally he closed his eyes to drift to sleep.

Then a sudden sharp jolt of panic hit him.

His eyes went wide.

His teeth clenched and a cold sweat crept across his skin. He felt like a child again. Spooked by every little shadow and noise around him. Wrenching the sheets tight over his head he shouted into his pillow.

What exactly had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Alright got that out of the way. I've really wanted to do a straight-up vampire fic for awhile now, but couldn't settle on a premise I liked. Trying to keep to traditional lore as much as possible. The setting is mainly European-ish, which I know is a little weird with the Japanese names, but I figure people really won't have a problem with that. Speaking of which, if you haven't figured it out Die Nächte is the German equivalent of Las Noches.

High Tea will get attention, I know how I want to finish it I'm just not sure how to flesh it out well. This was just coming to me a little better. I'm still weirded out by how dry my writing can get and I need to figure out a way to tackle that :/

And of course don't worry the shipment of lemons is on its way :) Hope you enjoy! C/C R/R w/e


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go, five silvers and twenty-five coppers!" The banker said cheerfully, stacking the coins on her desk. "Your aunt is rather generous!"

"Heh, yeah thanks again," Ichigo muttered, repouching them and leaving the bank. He only felt like breaking one gold piece. Any more than that would be a suspicious amount in his small town. Luckily the banker had bought his story that it was a birthday gift from a relative. If they needed more money they would just break another in a town where nobody knew them.

"Ichigo! Over here!" he turned and saw Orihime coming round the corner, weighted down with burlap bags.

"Orihime what's with all this?" Ichigo ran up to her and started revealing her of the heavier looking ones.

"There was a long list of things to get before we left so I tried to get everything at once to save time," she smiled and rubbed her neck a little with her now free hand.

Ichigo sighed, but he was just glad to see her smiling again. One night ago he'd felt like he'd never see her happy again.

**-One Night Ago-**

_The figure was there, just as he had been the earlier. If Ichigo hasn't seen him leave he would have thought he hadn't moved the whole time._

_"A Quincy? That's rather nostalgic."_

_Ishida's eyes narrowed as he pushed is spectacles up. "Just because I fight with more rudimentary methods of slaying does not make me a Quincy. I don't mindlessly slaughter every vamp that crosses my path."_

_"A good decision. It has been decades since the massacre, but it is hard to tell how much disdain they will have for someone who even appears to be a Quincy. For the sake of your own life take extra caution to conceal your bow. As for you young lady...?"_

_"I'm their healer," Orihime stated very plainly. Ichigo glanced off in her direction, a tad concerned. It was rare to see her be anything but cheerful and bubbly. She could compose herself and stiffen when appropriate, but neither Ichigo or Ishida liked to see her so out of her element. They realized at that moment that the somber manner she had taken on suddenly would be occurring quite a bit during the mission._

_"Fair enough. Do you think you'll be able to handle what you may come across?"_

_"Yes."_

_"There will be many vampires, both the feral and sane kind where you're going."_

_"I understand."_

_"If you stray away from these two will you be able to fend off the constant hunt for your blood?"_

_"I've always stayed by their side no matter the fight. They can trust me to heal them with my Gift if needed and I can trust them to protect me," she said with a rare edge of hardened determination, but try as she might there were still a couple crackles of fear that pierced through her words._

_There was a long, cold pause. Finally the figure shifted and pulled out a large, flat leather pouch from his cloak and slid it down the table. Ichigo picked it up and flipped it open to see it was the papers from the night before._

_"You may leave now. I'll be in contact when the job is done."_

_They turned and made their way out of the private room without hesitation, not wanting to spend another second in the tense atmosphere. Ichigo just hoped any questions they still had would be answered by the information they now held._

**-Present-**

They made their way back to her home and found Ishida at the table surrounded by their sheets of information. He finished scribbling away at something furiously before glancing up. "Good, you're both here. We have a few issues to work out before we go."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Orihime asked as she started unloading food and cloth from the bags they dragged in.

"I'm already going to be gone for awhile if we're doing this, they can run the tailors for one extra day without me. Besides they need to stop relying on me for the big jobs anyway."

"What's the issue?" Ichigo asked picking up what looked like a massive flowchart covered in cross outs and rewrites. "Geez, have you been working on this since last night?"

"It looks like with have a couple choices," Ishida stated snatching it back from Ichigo and smoothing it back over the table. "We can use stealth the entire way, but then we need to figure out if we travel by day or night. We could travel by day, but then we'd be at risk for getting attacked in our sleep. If we travel at night we have to be extra careful to stay hidden, but their night vision is much better than ours. The other option though..." he paused a bit and adjusted his spectacles. "...is we disguise ourselves as vamps and pass through as one of them."

"Wait you call that an option? More like freakin' suicide," Ichigo grumbled.

Ishida shot him a glare and pointed to a row of maps. "Let me finish, I'd never suggest anything like that unless I had a good reason. First of all we've been given several detailed routes that lead to and through their hidden villages and strongholds in the western mountains."

"So Die Nächte..."

"Yes, its somewhere in there. But it looks like its in the higher peaks and far off from any human settlements. So its no wonder the Order has never been able to locate it. Now while there's a lot of ways to travel the distance there aren't many options for actually breaking in. I don't imagine even vamps can exactly waltz in as they please."

"Our options are limited to either we get caught by the right blood harvesters that supply the palace..."

Both Ichigo and Orihime's faces drained white at the sound of that. As long as vampires didn't bite their victims directly and sucked from otherwise afflicted wounds the same humans could be used again and again without succumbing to the vamprism toxin themselves. While the three of them had only found and freed a couple blood slaves in their lives, all of them were still deeply scarred, broken people, even several years after the experience.

"...Or there's a contact we can approach in a city a few miles into the mountains. Apparently she can get us in, but only if we find her in the next two weeks."

Orihime wrung her hands a bit, "Does it say anything else?"

"Just a name, description and a code word for when we find her."

"Well whatever that plan involves it can't be worse than being carted around like livestock." As much as Ichigo hated the idea of having to go undercover as a vamp he knew that it would a lot less trouble for them in the long run.

The sound of trotting outside got louder and louder until it stopped nearby the house.

"That must be them!" Orihime cheered gleefully and swung open the front door. A black carriage had pulled up to the house and the next thing they knew Orihime was squealing and hugging a severely shorter girl.

"Rukia! Oh my goodness its been forever since we've seen you!"

Rukia replied in some muffled high pitched noise and pulled away panting. "Orihime tell your boobs to stop growing you nearly suffocated me!"

"Sorry I didn't think you'd be eye level with them," Orihime rubbed her neck nervously and helped Rukia out of the heavy black cloak of the Order, the back emblazoned with a silver cross tapered into a blade.

Renji eventually came trudging through the door, weighed down with several pieces of luggage. "Rukia, did you really need this much crud?"

"Of course! We don't even know how long we're going to have to stay! At the very least we had to make it look like we're going on a lengthy mission!"

They had met Rukia and Renji a few years ago when the Order had sent them out to Karakura to take care of vampire reports. But many times they found the problem taken care of before they even arrived. It was only after the fourth time did they end up running into each other. Since the trio were more efficient these days at hunting it was rare that the Order sent them. When they did, however, they let Rukia and Renji take the credit so that they wouldn't raise any suspicions with the higher ups.

Not knowing how long they were going to be gone Ichigo had sent a message to the Order headquarters requesting they stay in Karakura as the temporary guardians. However, considering the number of vamps their town had to deal with on a regular basis was well less than once a month it was more so that Orihime and Ishida could have house-sitters.

Once everyone was settled in Ishida lit the fireplace and everyone gathered around. Ichigo gave Renji and Rukia a brief run down of their assassination mission and how they would need to infiltrate vamp territory, though made sure to leave out certain key details. Orihime and Ishida worked on sewing cloaks that were sufficiently hooded and pocketed to lessen the need for baggage.

"I might be able ta help ya out some. We don't carry as much in the field as they did in the old days. Ya know, the Quincy issue 'n' all. But we have these in case of emergencies," Renji pulled out a small case and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Tucked in the red velvet lining was a small jar of something and two long, polished fangs.

"Are those...real?"

"Nah, they're actually wolves fangs that've been reshaped to vamp size. They got a small indent in the back to fit over yer own canines. This gummy stuff holds it on pretty good," Renji opened the jar to show off some yellowish waxy looking substance. "We're supposed to use them if we get stuck in enemy territory and need to blend in. They'll work fine on civil vamps if you're careful, but they won't fool the feral ones. Since they go by scent 'n' all."

That was one of those things that the Order and freelance hunters alike could never seem to figure out. When a human became an unfortunate victim of a vampire's hunger and survived two fates awaited them. Either they kept their sanity as the toxin morphed them into another sly and mostly sane creature of the night. Otherwise the vampirism turned them something vicious and uncontrollable that would tear their victims limb from limb. And there was nothing that indicated what created one or the other.

The ferals lurked in the mountains and forests and were the main reason Ichigo knew they would be safer traveling through the vamps settlements at night rather than sleeping under the stars. Worst of all it was a hard call whether it was worse to fall victim of a civil vamp's cunning or a feral's insatiable hunger.

"Are you sure you're allowed to just give these things out?" Ichigo carefully plucked out one of the "fangs" and felt the smooth surface.

"Normally I wouldn't let Renji pull something like that, but you guys will need it more than us," Rukia slumped over against Renji, sipping her cocoa and facing the fire. "The Order is too efficient these days and the policy is to avoid settlements as much as possible. I can't think of one time we've needed to use them. You can use mine too."

"Yeah...but then we only have three," Ishida groaned.

"Oh! Uh...here gimme a sec..."Renji started rooting around in his bag. "Here's one..." he pulled a loose fang up and let it clatter on the table. "...And...there's another. You can share the gum from the other kit or something."

"Well, gee this kind of organization really makes me feel confident in the discipline of the Order's finest hunters..." Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried cleaning gunk off them with his shirt.

"Don't worry my brother and I keep make a point of keeping him in line," Rukia reached up high to flick his ear.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing war stories and Ichigo felt great to just be able to get in some time with close friends for a change. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but the next thing he knew he was groggy and getting shaken awake by Ishida.

"Get up. It's time to get moving."

"Huh. Wuh what's going on?" Ichigo groaned and sat up on the couch, the sun wasn't even up and everyone was gone.

Ishida sighed sharply and stuffed some things on the table into his pack. "I told you last night we've gotta get up early so we can start readjusting our sleep schedule."

"Oh great, my dad's gonna freak out." Ichigo rubbed hip temples then wrenched himself up to grab his stuff and shouted behind him. "I'll meet you guys at the west gate!"

"But Ichigo I-!"

He hurried home through the brisk morning air, luckily already knowing the way by heart as the streets were dark and empty. Finally he got to his home attached to his father's small clinic. Carefully as possible he unlocked the door and crept in quietly. _Damn...I haven't even told them anything yet. _Ichigo thought as he crept across the kitchen. _Don't really wanna wake them up to tell them though. I guess I'll have to leave a note. I don't want to have to tell them that way but may be it'll just be eas-_SMACK!

"ICHIGO MY SON! Please tell me you were out this late making grandchildren with some poor girl and not getting yourself killed!" Isshin Kurosaki came shouting as his kick connected with his son's head, leaping down from the stairs.

"Dad! Don't say that when you could've killed me just then!" Ichigo rubbed his head, not so sure a kick and punch to the head in the same twenty-four hours was doing anything great for his mental health.

"Don't worry," Isshin said, his tone suddenly shifting to serious. "I know you're leaving soon. Orihime let a few things slip when I ran into her at the market today."

"Great..." Ichigo reached under the kitchen table to grab a few sheathed knives he kept there and slid them into his belt. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough to know you might be gone for awhile."

"Uh huh..."

"And you might not be coming back."

"Hey now that's..."

"Not the most encouraging thing I could say right now?" Isshin folded his arms and sighed.

"You could say that." Ichigo's eyes grew dim, staring blankly at the surface of the table.

"Wait here a moment," Isshin said before turning and heading back upstairs. Ichigo shook himself out of his funk and took the time to search for his best travel boots and laced them on. When he was done his father was coming back down the stairs with the last Ichigo expected him to be holding.

"Dad that's..."

"It's yours now," Isshin gave his son a firm pat on the back and handed over fairly large sword, wrapped tightly in linen cloth. "Tötenmond has been in our family for generations and I think it's your turn to wield him. Besides, you're only going to have so much luck shanking vamps with just yer boring old daggers."

Ichigo took the heavy weapon in both hands, trying to adjust to its unfamiliar weight. At first he was overcome that, even though his father knew where he was going he entrusted him enough to pass this on. But then he suddenly didn't feel so great.

"Um, Dad...this isn't exactly what I'd call stealthy..."

"Pfft yeah yeah hold yer horses I've got something for ya," Isshin produced what seemed like an ordinary velvet pouch, no bigger than a breadbox. Nothing particularly strange about it except it was a warm coppery gold tone. "Alright put it in."

Ichigo blinked. "Come again?"

"You heard me," Isshin said with a wolfish grin.

Hesitantly Ichigo lifted up the sword and placed the tip into the pouch as his father held it open. Slowly he lowered it down and expected it to hit the bottom, but instead it just kept going. Dumbfounded Ichigo kept lowering it until it finally held the whole thing.

"It was your mother's. I'm sure she'd want you to have it, so take good care of it. Kinda handy, eh?"

"Thanks...for making this easier Dad." The bag in Ichigo's hands weighed nothing compared to Tötenmond, but he suddenly felt a great weight in his chest as he glanced around the kitchen where he had shared breakfast with his sisters for as long as he could remember. He could even scrape up a few faint memories of his mother's smiling face as he helped her pour vegetables into the stew pot.

"I'll give the girls a good excuse for you, alright? Maybe I'll tell them you went off and eloped or something," Isshin said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah yeah don't get Karin's hopes up about getting my room. Oh, and before I forget I've got something for you Dad..." Ichigo dug through his pack and grabbed two platinum pieces and pressed him into his hand. "Promise me when I get back you'll have used those to make the clinic into the pride of the town."

Isshin looked a bit stunned for a moment then gave Ichigo a bear hug, "As long as you promise to come back son."

Ichigo sighed and smiled, hugging him back "I'll try dad." He took a deep breath as Isshin let him go and he made his way back into the street.

"Hey! And maybe you should go ahead and bring someone home then the elopement thing won't be a lie!" Isshin shouted out the front door. Ichigo sighed, but smiled as he found his way to the west side of town.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the thick walking stick Ishida was carrying when he came into view. "What the heck do you need that for?"

"Urahara gave it to me a few years ago, I just haven't had a need to use it yet." Ishida undid some sort of lid and tipped slightly. Ichigo saw that it was hollow and held his unstrung bow and a few of his arrows.

"Ah, yeah he would have something like that," Ichigo muttered pulling up his hood.

"Are we all set?" Orihime asked, taking a deep breath.

"The sooner we move forward the sooner we can get back," Ichigo stated, taking the first step out of the town where they had grown up.

Ishida and Orihime followed behind without hesitation, the sun rising to their backs as they went.

* * *

Man if I thought the last chapter was dry then this was piece of toast in the desert. More to be coming soon since I found myself working on future chapters more than this one the past week.

Oh and to follow with the small renaming theme Tötenmond is the German equivalent of Zangetsu to the best of my knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few towns came and went without consequence. Slowly they woke later in the day and slept later at night. At first they had been worried that the innkeepers would get suspicious of outsiders needing rooms at the crack of dawn, but they were never in one town for more than a day anyway. By the time they reached their last town before they had to start crossing into vampire territory they had grown fairly adjusted to starting out their day just before twilight and getting drowsy right around sun rise.

Ichigo went around and drew all the drapes closed in their small room. The hardest part they found out about the readjustment was keeping the sunlight out while they slept. Orihime took the bed as the two men slept on either side on the floor.

"We should at least give these a try before we retire," Ishida noted, finding the false fangs Renji and Rukia had lent them.

"Maybe we should try and keep them in while we sleep so we can start getting used to them?" Orihime wondered, finding her own kit.

Ichigo nodded and filled the backs of his with a bit of the gummy, yellow stuff. Carefully he pressed one over his canine and let it go after a few moments. He poked at it with his tongue and it held surprisingly well. He gave it a tug and found it would come off with enough effort, so he didn't need to be worried about it sticking forever.

After fixing the other one in he looked at Orihime and Ishida who were still prodding around their mouths. It first their gestures were just mildly amusing. But when Ishida's face started twisting around, prodding at the fangs with his tongue, Ichigo had to stifle back a laugh. When Orihme started doing it too Ichigo started laughing so hard he fell back on the floor. Orihime soon joined in when she saw Ishida's face and even Ishida eventually cracked up. For a few brief moments they laughed letting out all of the weird tension and stress that had building up in them over their journey so far. After that subsided they lay there for a few minutes hearing the clanging of dishes and pots in preparation for breakfast one floor below.

"You know these aren't as distracting as I thought," Ishida said blowing out the candle in their lamp. "Ow! Freakin..."

"What's wrong?" Orihime chirped up.

"Might have...bit my lower lip just then."

Ichigo stifled a snort as he rolled over to his side and shrugged his blankets up. "Let's just try and get a good day's sleep with these things in."

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Ichigo aren't you supposed to be in bed?"_

_The little boy was leaning over his twin sisters' crib and glanced up at his mother standing at the door. She had to laugh as she noticed he had a scarf wrapped around his next so many times it stuck out like a ruff._

_"Now what's this for?" she walked over other crib and saw he had been trying to give his sisters scarves too._

_"I'm protecting them from the vampires. Now they can't bite us," the little orange-haired boy explained. "But I can't wrap them up I dun wanna wake them up." He jumped down and handed a pile to his mother. "You and Dada can have these ones."_

_Masaki smiled and took the pile of woolen scarves and ruffled his hair, "That's very thoughtful of you Ichigo, but we're all going to safe." She reached down to unravel his scarf, but he took a step back and shook his head._

_"Nuh uh Keigo said vampires can turn into mist and come in through cracks under the door!"_

_She laughed and crouched down to his level. "Yes some of them can, but a vampire can only get into your home if you invite them in. That's why you have to be careful around strangers. Because once you've let them in once they can come and go as they as much as they want even if you lock the door."_

_"Oh..." Ichigo said. "So home is safe?"_

_"Oh yes, in fact your home is the safest place you can be if you think a vampire's after you. Now why don't you take that off so I can tuck you in?"_

_"Yeah it's getting kinda itchy..." Masaki took one fringed end and Ichigo spun around until the thing came undone. He waved goodnight to his sisters as his mother took him into her arms and carried him off to bed._

_..._

_..._

Ichigo's face smashed into the wood floor. "OW! What the?" he snapped jolting awake.

"Time to get up. We're almost ready to go," Ishida folded up the blanket he had just pulled out from under Ichigo.

Ichigo grumbled and threw his pillow at him, "Can't you think of a more friendly way to wake people up?"

"No time, the sun's down its time to get moving again."

Orihime poked her head through the door already dressed, packed and ready to go. "Yay! Ichigo's up! I'll meet you both downstairs I gotta stock up on some of their bread." She sniffed the air and sighed dreamily. "Mmm so fresh and savory and mmm!.." Then she disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

Ichigo reached over, still lying on the floor to grab his boots. Luckily he as awake enough to remind himself that he started keeping a couple daggers hidden in there just in case the others were confiscated. "She seems to be doing well," Ichigo sighed, pulling his stuff together. He hadn't bothered to change out of his traveling clothes for bed since he really didn't want to have to dig into his pack unless necessary.

"I just hope she can stay that way for as long as possible," Ishida replied plainly, throwing on his cloak and pushing his spectacles back. "I'll help her stock up on food. We can't be sure what kind of fare we will find once we pass into their territory. Close the room up and pay when you're ready."

As Ichigo finished getting ready he thought over Ishida's recent behavior. Yes, they had never exactly gotten along despite years of fighting vamps together. Ishida seemed to tolerate his presence more than anything for the sake of their work and his friendship with Orihime. But recently Ichigo couldn't help but notice the archer's attitude towards him had become oddly aggressive.

A few minutes later Ichigo made his way down the stairs into a lively tavern. A pair of fiddlers played a jaunty tune in the corner as some townsfolk twirled and danced in the open floor. The tables surrounding the dance floor were full customers clapping along and dining and talking away. The only lights came from several lanterns scattered about the tables and hanging from the ceiling, giving the whole place a warm, welcoming glow. Ishida was by the kitchen, negotiating with Orihime how much bread they could take while still keeping room for more nutritious rations.

Ichigo found the innkeeper's daughter at the bar to pay for their stay.

"Ah yes you're the three that crammed into the one-bed room in the middle of the day right?" she asked suppressing a giggle. "I hope you all were nice and comfy," she added with a wink.

"Yeah yeah that was us, what's the fee?"

"Let's see since it was split that's two silvers for the uh...day."

Ichigo dug into his stash pouch and eventually pulled out the right coins. Groggy as he was from his rude awakening he let out a long, wide yawn as he clinked them down on the bar.

He retied the pouch back on his belt when he caught a glimpse of her face, which was now frozen in fear.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, slinging on his pack.

Her lip quivered as she started backing away "V-v-vampire!" she shrieked, tearing out through the nearest room.

"Wait, huh?" Ichigo turned to see the rest of the townsfolk had paused their merriment and were staring directly at him.

The silence that took over was eerie and dense enough to cut with a knife.

"Leave us alone you monster!" a young boy shouted from across the room before his mother grabbed him and held him under her shawl, her face wrought with fear and anguish.

It hit him just then that he had left the fangs in overnight. _Oh shi- Ichigo thought, bolting straight for the door in a panic, leaping over a nearly empty table that was in his way. He didn't dare look back he just kept running._ The town's gate was in sight. Two guards jumped up as they saw him closing in, raising their spears shakily.

"Hey! Wh-where do you think you're going!" the younger one stammered.

"Out of my way!" Ichigo snarled, preferring to run with the misunderstanding than stop to explain himself. He flared out his cloak and bared his false fangs with a hiss, feeling like and idiot but desperately wanting to just get out of the town. The guard stood his ground for a moment, then finally lept out of the way with a terrified yelp.

He skidded to a halt far down the road and panted to catch his breath again. That had been surreal. He could have never imagined that feeling like he was something disgusting from all those eyes gazing at him with a mixture of anger, confusion and most of all, terror. Eventually Ichigo heard Ishida and Orihime calling his name.

"I'm right here! Just keep walking!" When they finally caught up together on the road Orihime was smiling nervously and Ishida's scowl looked almost painfully stiff.

"So we now know that we can fool humans. Lucky for you this seems to keep them away rather than invite attacks," Ishida stated, his face twitching in agitation. "Thank you for getting out of there as soon as possible rather than continuing to make a fool of yourself."

"Don't be so hard on him I might've done the same thing," Orihime said timidly. "Besides everybody was too distracted to figure out we were with him and got out okay."

Ishida sighed and pulled out a copy of the map he had drawn up. "Whatever, let's just figure out our next move. We take the road out for about a mile then there's a hidden path that will take up down the river bed. Then there's some instructions to get to a hidden settlement across the way, but the instructions are odd. We'll just worry about that when we get there..."

"Odd how? Can't we discuss it on the way there?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"It's not complicated just...trust me."

They walked for a few minutes in complete silence. Orihime rubbed her neck a little at the tension. Yes, there had been plenty of times during their journey they had walked in complete silence, but she could tell something was wrong. It worried her, the two of them had been exceptionally civil towards each other for most of the trip. The three of them had been friends since they could all fit under her kitchen table in a mock fort. She missed those more peaceful times before herself and Ichigo had discovered their Gifts and Ishida's grandfather started training him as a Quincy.

They had already been scarred by the threat of vampires to their lives, and yet helped each other overcome their demons for the most part to begin their quest to protect the town from further harm. With some guidance from Urahara they became effective and efficient at what they did and were pleased with their work and friendship. But as they grew out of adolescence the had to deal with the inevitable question of who Orihime liked more. Even though she had lived with Ishida for many years he one day approached her and asked her to choose. Orihime had been dumbstruck at the time request. She loved both Uryu and Ichigo, but could not come up with a coherant answer. She tried to muster up a response, but she must have hesitated too long because suddenly Uryu was storming out the door.

What had happened next Orihime never quite figured out. All she knew that Uryu reappeared long after sundown with Ichigo trailing behind. Uryu looked a bit embarrassed and handed her a blue fabric flower, folded and stitched out of shimmering blue silk apologizing for his outburst. She looked at Ichigo who only gave her a slight smile and a nod. Orihime understood and embraced Uryu, accepting his apology and essentially accepting him as her love. However, Uryu had never seemed to have dropped some grudge against Ichigo. And yet, for the majority of their journey the tension between them seemed to have subsided. But Uryu's attitude had been growing gradually more foul and the incident at the tavern had put a visible dent in the stalemate. Wanting to get rid of the feeling Orihime spoke up, "You know though. That was kinda cool."

"Heh? What was?"

"Back at the tavern. When your cover was blown and the whole place looked on in horror as you glared menacingly back at them. And with that you fled! Leaping into the air with your cloak flaring out like terrible dark wings and out into the night!" she exclaimed, sweeping her cloak up in each hand to demonstrate and nearly whacking Ishida with the lantern.

"I have to admit it was a fairly dramatic moment. I think you unintentionally played your part well," Ishida stated, taking the lantern from Orihime.

"Well gee I'm not sure whether to feel proud or insulted," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

They found the next path after searching a bit through some overgrowth and were eventually walking along the riverbank, the waters gushing by in torrents. As the water sloshed up in sprays against the large, smooth boulders scattered throughout they had to pull up their hoods, even the middle of the night, to shield themselves from the mists and spray.

"Here," Ishida's voice pierced sternly over the roar of water passing by. They stopped in front of a large boulder that seemed to been cut in half and as wide and round as a table. Something was weird about the surface. The coloration was smudgy and darkened compared to the rest of it.

Ichigo glanced from the object to the land across the river quizzically, easily forty feet away from where they stood.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Ichigo?" Ishida's voice asked over the torrents again.

"Huh?" Ichigo pulled down his sopping wet hood, not sure he heard him right.

"The instructions originally said 'Place a small sample of your blood upon the flattened rock, half a mile from when you come to the riverbed. But our client crossed out 'your' and wrote in 'Kurosaki's' at some point. This was originally a mission for you alone, was it not? So why exactly is your blood special?"

Ichigo was dumbfounded and irritated at Ishida at the same time for picking now to reveal that detail, "That can't be right lemme see that!"

"If I do that our information is just going to get soaked, now answer me!" Ishida's typical irritated demeanor was now shifting dangerously.

"Why couldn't you have said something earlier! We've been on the move for almost a week now and you pick now to interrogate me about something that could be meaningless?"

"Meaningless? This guy, this _vamp _gave us the most detailed instructions imaginable and one of those details is you!"

"What? Are you asking me if I've been a vamp this whole time? Well gee then do explain how I haven't exploded in the sunlight for so long!"

"Stop it both of you!" Orihime shouted. "We're going into one of the most dangerous places we've ever been and we can't be fighting like this! And I'm getting way too cold..." she shivered and pulled her soaked clothes tighter.

Ichigo immediately felt bad for dragging Orihime into this. "Yeah, let's just-"

"GAH!"

"Uryu!"

Ishida jerked forward suddenly, his face contorted in pain. As he stumbled into Orihime Ichigo saw the creature. Almost human, but with lengthy mangled hair, skin paper white, but scarred and filthy, dry, blackened stains cracking along its hands and gaping mouth barring yellowed fangs.

A feral.

Crap.

It let out a horrible mangled cry and lunged forward, but its face met a swift reflexive kick of Ichigo's before it could attack again. With a high-pitched, wheezing yelp it went flying backwards. It hurled itself upward again and lapped up the droplets of Ishida's blood it had successfully swiped with its blackened tongue. Ichigo could see some sort of crazed high in its yellow eyes, highlighted by blackened sclera as he scrambled for the pouch that contained his weapon.

Just as the feral focused his attention back on his prey Ichigo drew Tötenmond seemingly from nowhere and poised to strike as the inky blackness of his Gift slowly consumed the blade. The vamp got some kind of insanely amused look on its face at something over Ichigo's shoulder. He glanced quickly and saw at least three others coming up from behind.

"Guys! Behind you!" Ichigo shouted at Orihime and Ishida. He turned back to his target just in time to block a swiping attack. It screeched and swung in again and Ichigo got a face full of its foul, rotten breath as he easily sliced it in two. He made a quizzical face and then tried to ignore the noisy, writhing mess he made he turned back to its friends. Orihime was trying to drag Ishida closer to the river, knowing that vampires couldn't cross water if they needed a desperate escape. Ichigo quickly ran forth and with a wide arc of his blade took out their pursuers.

Not accustomed to Tötenmond's weight he lost grip and it flew and stabbed into the ground several feet away as his targets crumpled in agony.

Orihime let out a sigh of relief and knelt down to use her Gift on Ishida's wound. A bit embarrassed Ichigo grabbed his sword and joined them at the riverbed.

"How's he doing? How are _you _doing?" Ichigo asked as he attempted to wash off the gunk. He was a bit worried for Ishida, but a little more for Orihime's first real encounter with ferals. He felt even worse knowing that if he hadn't been arguing with Ishida they would have noticed the impending attack.

She gave him a timid, but hopeful smile as the glow ebbed from her hands. "I'm fine...really. You handled that just great. And he's only got a shallow wound, we're all gonna be fine."

Ishida grumbled and sounded like he was gathering his bearings.

"You there?"

There was a long pause and Ishida finally nodded. "Yeah."

"I have no idea why the instructions are written that way. But you should already know that I'm not a vampire or any other kind of threat and would never do anything to hurt or betray you guys. We've been working together way to long and you should know me better than that."

"...Yeah, I know."

Ichigo held out his hand. "Wanna get up sometime soon?"

Ishida's eyes darkened as he slid his wet hood back up. He glanced off at the no longer writhing corpses for a few moments then finally took his hand.

"...Sorry."

It was a short, but coming from Ishida, Ichigo knew it was a rare enough occurrence to know his apology was sincere. The mutual understanding was reached quickly without any other words, but that didn't help the sense of unease Ichigo was getting. He wondered if the note about his blood wasn't exactly meaningless. _Maybe something to do with my type? he thought. Regardless he just wanted to get this over with and get somewhere dry._

Ichigo sighed and pulled out his dagger, doing his best to just prick a fingertip, hoping it would be enough. He dabbed it on the dark surface of the stone, where it appeared many others had done the same before. Almost instantly there was a blast of cold wind that flew in behind them. Ichigo panicked as the squall nearly knocked him into the river. Regaining his balance Ichigo saw a giant arc of ice now formed over the gushing river below.

They shared a couple hesitant glances then made their way across, doing their best to keep balance on the rather unstable surface. Ichigo paused halfway across and turned back to the corpses laying back on the bank. _Something's not right, why-"_

"Ichigo!" Orihime called from the other side. "Are you coming?"

He sighed and decided to think about it along the way. Another path was awaiting them on the other side. They continued on, further and further until the sound of the river nearly disappeared behind them.

* * *

This part was written forever ago, but I wanted to get the next part figured out to squeeze into one chapter. Since I still need to make up my mind over a plot point that heavily affects the next few parts I just decided to put out this shorter chap since I haven't updated anything in forever. Sariniste yells at me for calling my style dry so I won't this time xD Hope I can get you guys the next part soon.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour down the path they made it to a wider, more heavily traversed road. Orihime had become rather glum after their last encounter. Ishida had noticed and began to discuss all the outfits he thought would do well in their store after returning home. As they chatted away their tensions Ichigo was left stewing over his lack of efficiency in that last encounter.

Normally his blade disintegrated vamps on contact, but those ferals had been rendered in two instead. He was surprised the others weren't mentioning it after having seen his Gift in action so many times. Perhaps Totenmond reacted differently with his Gift than his typical, simple daggers. It was the only difference between now and every hunt up until then. Ichigo shook out his cloak a bit and sighed in relief that he was starting to dry out. And with the last shake of his cloak it began to thunder.

Thunder, lightning, rain. He hated all of them. _No, don't go there now_, Ichigo scolded himself. But trying to avoid it only made him think about it more. The first raindrop hit his face and he winced. _So much blood. So much goddamn blood._ The memory came back in fractured images as he tried to fight it off.

Ichigo walked faster as the rain pelted his face and cloak. _Blood. Rain. Fangs. Screams. Thunder. Claws. More blood. Mother's blood. It was warm like her embrace. No! Focus on the cold!_ he thought frantically, suddenly forcing himself to feel the wet, stinging cold of the rain around him. The memory of the scents and sights of blood tried to flood his senses. His eyes clenched as he felt sharp teeth and the weight of his mother's limp body. With an internal scream he forced it all out in a rush, leaving nothing but the cold rain and the soft earth under his feet. Relief came gently in the form of cool air clinging to his wet skin.

But there was still shouting, shouting, shout-

"HEY! YOU GONNA MOVE OR WHAT?"

A horse brayed in his ear and Ichigo bolted forward, stumbling on the muddy path.

"Hey! What the hell?"

He scrambled to gather his bearings and realized he had been blocking the path for a horse-drawn cart to pass by.

"Got mud in yer ear kid? Sheesh."

The vamp had straight-cut blonde hair crowned with a worn out but dapper top hat. His scowl had to be the toothiest Ichigo had ever seen. Ishida and Orihime caught up and helped Ichigo off the ground.

"Yal fledglings? Hop on I'll give ya a ride into town."

Ichigo was dumbfounded at how easily their disguise had fooled this guy. "How could you...er...tell?" he asked going with the misunderstanding.

The blonde vamp tapped his lower lip, "Yer bottom lips are kinda swollen an' stuff. Yer still getting used to the-GAH!" A boot connected with the vamp's head, sending his topper flying.

"Oi Shinji! Don't go invitin' in anyone dumbass!" A short, blond vampress, who appeared to be the owner of said boot, leaned out behind the cart's covering. She glared at them harshly, scowling so hard her fangs were poking out over her lower lip.

"Come on Hiyori! They're just kids," Shinji grumbled back as he grabbed his hat from the air.

She sat herself down on the bench of the cart displaying her odd fashion sense of a hiked-up red dress and a matching pair of bloomers. "What's yer story?" she asked, not breaking her glare.

Ichigo felt a little weird getting scrutinized by someone who looked the same age as his younger sisters.

"Just get on and we'll talk on the way. Sun-up's gonna be in a few hours and y'all look like you'll drown in that rain before yer done."

Hiyori gave a huff and they started to hurry to the back of the cart. Orihime tapped her companions on the arm once they were out of sight, whispering, "Are you sure this is a good idea? They don't seem too bad but..."

She had a point and Ichigo really just wanted to get out of the rain. However, at the expense of avoiding Ishida's wrath for a while he glanced at him for his opinion.

Ishida looked at both of them staring back for an answer and sighed. "If I remember the map right we would still have at least five hours to travel on foot. Not to mention," he lowered his voice a tad, "The vamp holding the reins seems a bit daft."

The three gratefully clambered into the back of what might have well been a large, wooden storage crate on wheels.

As they peeled off their cloaks and coats Ichigo was thankful his clothes underneath were still relatively dry. It was a bit cramped among their cargo especially with the addition of Ishida's walking staff which had to poke out the back. Ichigo was relieved at being able to stay off his feet for a bit and warmed his hands against the lantern Orihime held snug in her lap.

The cart shook as they started forward again, rain hammering away at the roof. Hiyori tore back the drape and turned to continue to glare at them, folding her arms and propping her legs up on Shinji's lap. "Alright, talk."

During their journey up to this point the hunters had talked over some decent alibis for this kind of situation. Ichigo was about to use one he liked as Ishida spoke up using the one Ichigo hated the most.

"Nothing really poetic I'm afraid. This one here," he said pointing his thumb back at Ichigo, "was living with his sister and myself," now pointing at Orihime. "And decided to bring home a pretty stranger from the tavern. As you could guess the idiot bedded a vamp and and ended up being supper. He somehow managed to kill his attacker with a stake under the bed-"

"Oi, don't you think I should be telling this?" Ichigo interrupted putting on the most melancholy expression he could muster. He silently noted the gender ambiguity in Ishida's tale. Ishida gave him a warning look but Ichigo continued the lie anyway. "But it was still too late I was already infected. I locked myself in my room as my bloodlust frenzy grew. But I still gave into it like some animal and..."

Ichigo paused for dramatic effect and glanced at Orihime, "And attacked my own sister and her lover in their sleep." Ichigo found the idea of calling Orihime his sister a little weird, but figured their hair color was close enough for no one to question it.

"Once we all came down from the frenzy we realized what happened and fled town as soon as we could. We figured heading towards vamp territory was safer than waiting for the townsfolk to find us out."

"Höhle Welt," Hiyori interjected.

"Huh? What's a hool velt?" Orihime asked innocently.

"This 'vamp territory' where yal are now. It's called Höhle Welt with an 'ö'. Covers the entire mountain range that cuts through the continent."

"Hmm," Shinji pondered aloud. "If what you're saying is true you're very lucky you were prepared to defend yourself kid. Civil vamps don't usually hunt like that unless they're gonna kill their victims afterward."

"So they don't become vamps too?" Ichigo asked. As a hunter that lived to protect his fellow humans from the threat of vampire attacks he knew that was the case. He just was trying his best to fake a lack of detailed knowledge.

"Spot on," Shinji noted. "Unless they're good about getting' the job done quick an' hightailin' it's a pretty risky way to get fed."

"You would think in a town where the threat of vampires is constant he would be more careful about who he brings into his loved one's home," Ishida jibed with a spiteful glare.

"Eh wouldn't blame him too much. Some have a Curse that can seduce anyone under their will. Sounds pretty kinky ta -OW!" Shinji exclaimed, getting another boot to the head.

"Wait...Curse?" Orihime inquired sheepishly.

"Yeah, you know some humans get the Gift? Well, some vamps get the Curse. Cute, huh? We had Gifts before we were bitten, but never lost them so I guess they're Curses now." Hiyori explained nonchalantly.

"But if you have Gift...er...Curses that means..." Orihime muttered.

Shinji tipped his cap and turned to give a toothy grin. "Former Captain Shinji Hirako of the Fifth Order at your-STOP THAT ALREADY!" he shouted grabbing Hiyori's ankle before she landed a third blow.

"Wait, _you_ were a captain?" Ichigo exclaimed. It was well known that the Order's thirteen captains were considered the most elite hunters in the whole continent. This guy...somehow didn't seem to fit the bill.

"Yeah, I know right! You'd think I woulda been Commander at that point!"

"Oi! Shut your mouth. We don't know if we can trust them yet," Hiyori grumbled and swung around facing the road again.

Ishida cleared his throat. "If you were in the Order then how-"

"Let's not get into it. She'll just get worse if we talk about it." Shinji grumbled. "We've already said to much."

"But we've told you our story, surely-"

Hiyori shot back an irritated glare. "We're the ones giving you a ride. We don't owe you anything."

They all went silent for awhile after that. All Ichigo, Ishida and Orihime dared to do was glance warily at each other and contemplate what they must have gone through. The road was getting wider after a bit and gradually the number of travelers by carriage, cart and foot began to increase. Orihime started to look a bit antsy at the idea of being surrounded by so many vamps at once.

Ichigo cleared his throat trying to break the tension. "So uh...getting close to town?"

"Yeah looks like less folks then last year though. Blood Moon's a blast; you're gonna love it." Shinji pulled Orihime close with one arm and made a wide gesture towards the sky with the other, reigns still in hand. "Imagine the clearest night you've ever seen. The sky filled with more stars then you ever thought possible and the moon hanging full and heavy and bright like an opal. It's the first full moon after the equinox, the first after several months where we can feel our vitae flow at the peak of virility. Our power is at our most potent and we celebrate till dawn."

"Or in Shinji's case he just gets shitfaced on drunken blood and hits on a mop all night."

"So um, all vampires celebrate it?"

"Well in this part of the world, yeah. Once you start shifting latitudes the climates and phases and seasons are different and blah dee blah dee blah. All I know is it's always been one hell of a party the few decades I've been part of it. It's just like Harvest Moon back home except way more dancing, drinking, feasting-"

"F-feasting like...on people?" Orihime questioned timidly.

The cart went silent for a moment. Hiyori finally turned to them with a look of genuine concern. "Like it or not you're gonna hafta drink human blood eventually if you wanna survive. Fresh or bottled you gotta find something. You can still eat normal food if you want but you ain't survivin' without blood."

"But how can you..." Orihime started wringing the hem of her cloak in her hands. "How can you drink it knowing some poor soul suffered for it?"

"Sheesh, man I forgot how squeamish you newbies can get. When you were human did you care about where your beef and lamb for dinner came from? Hell what about milk and eggs? You take it from them and they live on fine."

"That's...that's horrible..." Orihime murmured, pulling her knees into her chest.

"Ya got a couple options. If you don't keep a human or two around you find someone who bottles it for ya. Unless you wanna start huntin' humans in their turf, but ya don't seem the type. Or ya gotta find a vamp just as powerful as yourself and share from each other. How much do you kids know about vitae? I don't want to go blabbering on about something you already know," Shinji inquired. He pulled the reigns to a slow trot as they were getting into the outskirts of the town.

"Er yeah you mentioned that earlier...you mean vampire blood?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. Just tell me what you know and we can fill in the blanks. Kinda relevant information now don't you think?"

"Um, alright, let's see. It's not really like human blood. It's more...er...magic I guess?"

Ishida sighed and rubbed his temples, "Here let me take over. Human blood is a carrier of all the nutrients, hormones and chemicals that keep cells functioning. But now we're virtually dead so our blood, or vitae is more of a force that allows us to maintain animation, thought and consciousness. We can still feed from humans because our bodies simply convert it to replenish our own supply."

Ishida pushed back his spectacles and managed to reflect the light of the tiny lantern off of his lens. "However, if we consume vitae from another vampire, our body will instead combine it with our own. Weak vampires seek out those who are stronger to feed from so that they themselves might gain their power. But it is dangerous as the stronger would then have control over them. There is also a risk for the drinker to become dependent."

"Yeah, we call that Siring. A strong vamp obviously doesn't let themselves Sire too many vamps though, unless they want a disposable army. Most of us who don't want to deal with hunting humans or that Siring business just find someone nearly as strong as ourselves and share," Shinji explained.

Orihime's eyes got bright and she clasped her hands over her heart. "That's so romantic! Does that mean you two...?"

Shinji and Hiyori gaped at her. Then each other. Then turned their heads apart in a huff. "It-it's nothing like that! We ain't mates an' never will be!" Hiyori snapped. "We just go a ways back, ya know?" She whipped her head back at them again, face now annoyed and ruddy. "And kid, you know way more than most Academy freshies do! What the hell!"

"I..." Ishida paused for a second. "...read a lot."

"Pfft whatever."

"Oh and if ya wanna keep slaves," Shinji continued, "you can treat em however ya want, but they're never gonna love what ya do to them. Keep a bunch so you don't have ta drain em too much an' give em other important stuff to do like chores. Keepin' em chained up somewhere just makes them weaker and shortens their lives. But hey some vamps like the drama."

"And what's er...drunken blood supposed to be?"

"Just what it sounds like," Hiyori sneered. "I'd go into details but your girlfriend here probably wouldn't like it."

It was pretty quiet for the rest of the ride. The rain forced them to keep the drape down but they could still hear several other carts and voices growing in numbers outside. The town was far more populated than Ichigo had expected. He thought they would have been lucky enough to only have to deal with a small handful of vamps a day but this place seemed no different from a human town.

They finally came to a halt and the vamp jumped off his canopied perch to tie up the horse. "Oi! Hiyori you gettin' out?"

"It's still raining gimme yer hat or something!"

"I'll never let anything this stylish ever touch any head but my own!"

"Stylish! Yer sense..."

The three in the back sighed as the banter went. Carefully they made their way out. The small town didn't really look much different than their own. Except that it was still hours till dawn and the lantern-lit streets were still reasonably populated. The three humans incognito pulled up their hoods in the light rain and exchanged sober expressions full of hesitancy at whatever they were getting into.

"Since the frenzy yal had a chance to feed for real yet? C'mon I'll buy ya yer first pint," Shinji offered as he grabbed his hat back from Hiyori to enter the tavern. It was a plain establishment on the outside except for a nicely carved and painted sign. "The Thorny Whip" was spelled out in bold, elaborate script, each letter entwined with thorny, golden roses.

Orihime clung to Ishida's arm, making a small worried noise as they passed the threshold into the windowless building. There were plenty of figures milling about, mostly indiscernible against the poor light of the large fireplace and several candles scattered about.

"That's alright, we're set for now," Ichigo replied as his eyes scanned a table, soberly noting the silver goblets of dark, thick liquid that sat there among some vamps playing a card game. A stringy, greasy-haired vamp with an eye patch placed a yellowed card out onto the table then grabbed his drink, dripping a bit onto his outstretched tongue with a sickening look of satisfaction.

Ichigo glanced away only to see a human girl trembling slightly, with a vamp's arm clamped tight around her shoulder. On her neck a thick, black collar was strapped with a silver seal over the lock. Several lengths of bandages were wrapped from her elbows, down her slender arms to her hands that were wringing constantly. All universal marks of a blood slave. Ichigo gritted his teeth when he noticed the thin chain latched to her collar the vamp kept wrapped around his fist as he casually chatted and drank with others at the table. Behind the bar a burly human man and middle aged woman sat strapped to a bench next to a row of dark bottles. They seemed to be in a painful sleep, probably the effect of some magic or drug.

Ichigo's stomach clenched up. He faced straight forward as they followed Shinji to the bar. For the first time since they entered the black mountains of Höhle Welt he felt an overwhelming mix of anger and fear of the reality of where he was washed over him. What would happen if they were discovered?

"Excuse us, but I think we'll just head up for the day. We've been traveling for quite awhile and just wish to have a long rest at this point," Ishida explained to Shinji. Orihime was so tightly clenched to his side now she might as well have fused with him.

Shinji glanced down and her and sighed, "Naw I get ya. C'mon I know the guy that owns this place, I'll get ya a discount." They made it to the bar and Shinji started chatting with some vamp with a cascading mop of golden curly hair as Hiyori broke off to join a table of acquaintances.

While waiting for Shinji to finish up Ichigo made another attempt to take in his surroundings. The place seemed to be packed with the kind of scum he was expecting. Then he had to double-take at something. Upon looking back he saw there were two blood slaves sitting at the far end of the bar. But they seemed to be there as customers, not stock. All Ichigo could really make out of them in the poor lighting was their dark collars against their pale skin and tunics. The one with darker hair seemed to be talking to the other bartender, who in turn nodded his head towards the vamp with the eye patch back up front. The other, fair-haired slave turned cautiously to get a good look then nodded at his comrade.

To Ichigo their casual presence seemed odd, but considering no one in the tavern seemed to mind he supposed some slaves were allowed a little more free reign that he thought. He leaned against the bar which gave him a better vantage point of the scene. Ichigo noticed where Hiyori had headed when he felt a weight on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin.

A slender vampiress with her maroon hair swept up into pigtails and her skirt scandalously short leaned over from her barstool and rested her hands on his shoulder. "Hey there hottie," she crooned licking her fangs. "How about we head upstairs for a bit of necking? You look like you've got some mighty fine vintage."

Ichigo shifted a foot in the other directions, making her lose her grip and fumble, almost falling off her seat. "Sorry, you're not my type," he stated.

"Well...well fine then!" she sneered, readjusting her white, rabbit-fur hat and blushing madly with embarrassment and drink. "I was just bored anyway! It's not like I really wanted to sink my teeth into your gorgeous, tan, muscly flesh anyway!" She huffed and let her head rest on the bar.

_Damn, I'm going to have one hell of a time getting around if all vampiresses are going to be like this_. Ichigo grumbled to himself.

"We're heading up," Ishida informed him taking a key from the blond innkeeper and carefully guiding Orihime towards the staircase.

Glad to get away Ichigo turned to join him. He didn't make it too far though as he caught a bit of conversation from Hiyori's table as he passed.

"-right outside of Seireitei."

Ichigo slid behind a wall that jutted out right before the entrance to the stairs. Seireitei was the city and fortress that housed the Order. Why the hell was it being brought up in the middle of a place like this?

"You mean the outer wall?"

"Yeah made a huge mess for them to clean up. Literally. Not to mention the massive PR sweep they're gonna need after pretty much all the townsfolk in the surrounding city saw it."

"What the hell are you guys talkin' about?" Ichigo recognized Hiyori's perpetually angry tone.

"Gah don't make me start from the beginning. Here's all you need to know. Remember Central 46?"

"Of course I remember those assholes. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well, news from Nanao is that a couple nights ago every last one of them was pinned to the fortress wall with a big ole stake through their chest."

"Then they gave 'em a gash in the wrists and ankles so they just bled to death overnight. Must've been quite a sight for everyone to wake up to. Stained that white rock something nasty."

"Shit, it's like the Quincy thing all over again. 'Cept that massacre was kinda provoked. What the hell did the Order do to deserve that?"

"Maybe it's not the Order that's the target maybe it was just Central 46. Back in our day it was just a bunch of scared old farts that were being coerced into shit like having all of us executed."

"Ugh don't remind me."

"But they must be long gone by now. The new recruits probably weren't as accommodating of Aizen's threats. And well...you can see what happened to them."

"Even if you're right that doesn't mean the Order ain't in the clear."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as all the implications of what they were saying can to light. He turned to go up the stairs and realized his palms were sweating. Questions were firing through his head only as more piled on. Were the rumors true that Aizen had been part of the Order? Were Rukia and Renji going to be okay? How had he pulled off that mass execution? Was it even really Aizen that committed that mass murder? And were they walking into a trap leading to a similar fate?

He reached the landing and heard Ishida and Orihime's voices coming from the only open door down the hall. _Should I tell them about what I heard? It would probably do more harm than good. This is for our town, my family and now for the good of the balance between our kind and theirs. _

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his nerves and wipe his sweaty palms on his cloak before joining his friends.

"How are you feeling, Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he joined them on the floor of the plain room.

"Oh, I wasn't really that scared down there. I was actually more hungry than anything else." She smiled and unwrapped a large, golden brown loaf of bread from a handkerchief. Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Despite the lack of windows they heard the rain outside start to pound on the walls and roof with increasing ferocity. Safe and warm inside from the downpour the young hunters sat on the floor around a candelabra and some of their precious food. Orihime gleefully broke the bread into three pieces and sunk her teeth into the largest with a muffled sound of approval.

Ichigo gratefully took his share along with some cheese and cured meat. He hadn't been able to eat at the last tavern due to that misunderstanding and he felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself.

"Let's try to have our fill tonight then ration out as much as we can until we return home," Ishida suggested, buttering his bread.

_Home. That's a weird thought._ Ichigo pondered. They were still days away from their contact point and even more days to Die Nächte after that and they still had no plan or even a vague idea of how a ragtag bunch of hunters were going to take down the strongest vampire ever known. Their contact was apparently supposed to supply them with that information.

After eating a thorough fill Orihime yawned widely and let herself fall spread eagle on the wood floor. "I'm so stuffed I probably can't even make it to the bed!"

Ishida cocked an eyebrow and started wrapping up what was left of their rations. "If you're that heavy then I won't be able to carry you to bed myself. Ichigo will have to help and then we'll want to protect you from those fiends and slip under the cov-"

"Aaiiee don't say things like that so casually!" Orihime squealed, blushing and pulling the hood of her cloak over her face in embarrassment.

"What the hell was that about?" Ichigo groaned.

"Sorry about that," he knelt over Orihime and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Seeing the light of your purity shine bright in this dark place makes me like this I'm afraid. I'm sure Ichigo would be opposed to the idea anyway."

Ichigo knew perfectly well what Ishida was implying with that statement and rubbed his face in annoyance. _I told you and not her about that, asshole, for your sake so don't go mocking me about it._

They settled down and got ready for bed. Ichigo laid out a pile of blankets, as he had been exiled to the floor again while the happy couple snuggled into bed.

He checked around the room trying to find a mirror. Then he had to sigh as he realized along with windows, mirrors were not something he would find this side of the mountains. The best he could do was use the side of the silver water pitcher at the commode. Shinji was right, his bottom lip was looking a lot worse than he felt. With a slight tug Ichigo pulled out the fangs and placed them open in their case so he would remember them in the morning. He figured he should give his lips a bit of time to heal overnight. Overday?

Ichigo extinguished the candelabra and they said their goodnights. He lay awake for a bit pondering how much he should be worrying about what he overheard downstairs. Ichigo fell asleep before he could come to a decision.

-:-:-:-

At some point Ichigo stirred from his slumber without any rude awakenings from Ishida. He glanced over to see they were both still deep in slumber.

He wasn't really tired, so he figured it was time to get up. Ichigo lit a candle and pawed around for his clothes, only to find that he had left all of his dry clothes and supplies back in the cart. He threw on his cloak over his nightshirt and crept out as quietly as he could manage. The stairs creaked as he made his way back down the stairs into the tavern. The whole place was empty and weirdly silent.

Double-checking that no one was around he opened the front door and suddenly felt blinded by the golden glow of twilight. After a couple moments of readjustment he blinked at the sun, swollen and burning off the edge of the horizon. They couldn't have been on their mission for more than a week, and yet it already felt like eons since he had been able to see it. It made him feel an odd appreciation that he had never felt before to absorb its warmth. Knowing it would be a long itme before he saw such a sight again he took a moment to admire its light as it stained the clouds hues from everywhere from reds to blues and from yellow to violet.

Ichigo snapped out of his brief reverie knowing that if sunset was coming the vamps would come out soon. He lifted up his hood and found Shinji and Hiyori's cart among the vehicles locked down and the tied up sleeping horses. He marveled briefly that in these mountains even the beasts of burden had to alter their sleeping patterns. The bag was just where he though he left it.

He pulled back the flap to crawl out, but two cloaked figures were now there to greet him.

Before Ichigo could react the taller figure yanked him out by his shirtfront. A large hand gripped his jaw shut and pried his lips open. Panic flooded in as he could now see it was the eyepatched vampire from the night before.

"Oi you were right Tesla. Smart ass human. You thought ya could jus' waltz in our turf and no one would notice? Heh?"

"ISHIDA! ORIH-" Ichigo's shouts were cut short as a wad of moldy cloth was stuffed into his mouth.

"Throw 'im in we gotta get movin'!" Ichigo winced and let out muffled screams in protest as a thick rope was lashed tight around his wrists behind his back. He kicked wildly at his captors as they managed to manhandle him into their own cart and slam the barred door in his face.

_No no no I can't let this happen!_ He shouted internally. But his brief hope was stomped upon as he heard several metal locks slide into place and the cart jetted off.

-:-:-:-

Ishida blinked awake. He thought he had heard something. Stretching out in bed he yawned and turned to put an arm around Orihime. When all he found was a warm patch of mattress he bolted up.

"Uryu, quick!" Orihime was already up, throwing her clothes on and stuffing their packs in an orange blur around the room. "Ichigo needs our help!"

"How..what?" Noticing his absence in the room and knowing Orihime and her 'woman's intuition' Ishida knew better than to question her.

In minutes they had slapped some coins on the bar and bolted out of the tavern, taking care to make sure their hoods were in place.

"Look! He must have gone for this!" Orihime recognized Ichigo's pack hanging halfway out of Shinji's cart.

"There's only one set of tracks," Ishida pointed at deep ruts in the wet earth. Any others would have been washed out in the rain the night before. "That idiot must have let himself get caught!"

"Quick, get on!"

They turned around as the two blood slaves from the bar pulled up behind them on two black stallions.

"We saw the whole thing! Your friend may be in grave danger!" one shouted as they offered their arms for a lift. Ishida and Orihime shared a glance, silently and quickly agreeing there was no time to question any of this. They allowed themselves to take their hands and join them on their steeds. Orihime had to stifle a sound of worry upon seeing the heavily bandaged hand.

With that they peeled off, out past the outskirts of the town and down the dirt road.

"So what exactly happened?!" Ishida shouted over the thunder of hoof-beats.

"Your human friend got snatched up by some slavers we've been tracking!" the blond, pale slave riding with Ishida replied.

"You're lucky we had to sleep outside or I don't think anyone would have witnessed it!" the brunette rider added. Orihime had to carefully wrap her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off the back.

"Thank you so much for this but who are you guys?" Orihime called out as they sped faster after the tracks.

"Don't concern yourselves with us we're just slaves! But my name is Kira!"

"And you may call me Sousuke!"

* * *

Eternal thanks to **Sariniste** for beta'ing this.

As you could probably guess Höhle Welt is the German equivalent of Hueco Mundo.

Don't think this chapter took as long to put out as the last one. I'll do my best to get the next few out ASAP :)


	5. Chapter 5

Defeat wanted to crush him, consume him, but even with his body bound Ichigo's will fought back relentlessly. Ichigo didn't plan on being thwarted in his quest, but if he had to be, then there was no way this was going to be it.

He managed to sit up as the cart jostled and clattered down the path. But just as he gained some sense of balance the cart jolted forward in a sudden burst of speed.

"GHH," he screamed behind his gag as his body was thrown back against the iron bars.

And somehow over the clatter of the cart, thunder of hooves and clanking of chains he heard another sob of pain. It was muffled and seemed nearby, but as he glanced around there was no sign of anyone or anything besides a large box, a couple sacks and the bastard vamps up front.

_Think. There's gotta be some way to get out of here. _His head scrambled through all the possibilities, but that was a short list. _Wait! My sword! Oh crap that was in the other cart._

Ichigo resisted the urge to pound his head against the wall in frustration. If he ever got out of here and got the pouch back he swore to wear the thing around his goddamn neck.

-:-:-:-

"There's a bend in the road up ahead! They'll have to slow down to make it!" Kira sped forward, nearly throwing Ishida off the back. Orihime clung tighter to her rider as he followed suit. Up ahead she could hear shouting and felt a jolt of hope that she might detect Ichigo's voice. The turn was nearing and the slave cart showed no signs of slowing down. She had to clench her eyes shut as she saw the horses take the turn at full speed, whipping the iron box into the trees ahead.

-:-:-:-

With a deafening sound metal hit wood, Ichigo's head hit metal and everything went black.

-:-:-:-

"Unhand him! That human is our property!" Ishida reprimanded as he dismounted before the wreckage. The cart seemed fine. The trees had taken the more damaging end of the blow, but kept the vehicle pinned in place.

The eyepatched slavers were too busy trying to calm down the spooked horses. "Tesla! Get them to shut up!" the taller shouted, forcing the reins into the other's hands.

He then grumbled and sneered as he hopped down from the box seat. "You're here...about the human?"

"Yes."

"Oh well er...the kid was unmarked! Ya can't prove ownership so finder's keeper's," the slaver sneered and slapped the locked hatch.

"He was quite a recent acquisition after we caught him trespassing on the estate. My mate," Ishida placed his hand lightly upon the small of Orihime's back. "wished to keep him despite my better instinct to harvest him and be done with it. We had come to town to get him fitted for restraints."

Another lie they had to keep straight. Orihime glanced nervously at Ishida, who appeared quite confident and reassured. It was a little unnerving to see Ishida take on the persona of a vampire. From his dark neat hair to his clean-cut spectacles and from his confidence to his deep-seated anguish he easily took on the role of a cunning night-dweller.

"I was wonderin' what some fresh meat was doin' wandering around our turf. Next time ya better mark yer property better," the vamp chided. "Oi! Tesla let's get movin!" he called out to the other slaver who, with what seemed like a beastly feat of strength, had torn the splintered tree trunks away from the cart.

There was a rush, a clank and a high-pitched sound of surprise. Orihime and Ishida blinked trying to figure out what had just happened. A dagger now pinned the greasy slaver to the cart by the crotch of his baggy pants; narrowly missing some more vital areas.

They turned around to see Sousuke, his arm still extended from the toss. The other slave was gone. They turned back and Kira was on top of the cart, holding the crook of a strange blade under Nnoitra's chin. Orihime's eyes went wide. _Is that...a Gift?_

"Now, let's just slow down and stay civil, shall we gentlemen?" Sousuke passed between Ishida and Orihime, his face surprisingly calm. She hadn't had much time to evaluate the pair of slaves before, but now she had a much better vantage. Though she had to admit there was nothing particularly remarkable about them. Their clothes were simple and well-worn from their white, linen shirts to their grey trousers and plain boots. She almost winced noticing those, thick black leather collars again. Kira was nearly as pale as a vamp, his blue eyes and blondish hair soft and washed out. His face skewed somewhere between subtle depression and loathing. How he had gotten up their so fast, Orihime hadn't the slightest.

Sousuke, on the other hand, seemed to have a healthier color and disposition. His hair reaching to his neck in soft, brown waves. Warm, amber eyes sat behind angular, thick-framed spectacles.

"My apologies for interfering, but we really must collect the boy and be on our way," he said with a hint of mocking.

Tesla came from nowhere with a strange knife, ready to fight, but Nnoitra threw up a hand. "Just stay out of this! I ain't going eunuch over this!"

Tesla rolled his eyes but hesitated before lowering the exotic blade.

"So what were you planning to do with the boy?"

"Sell him, what else?"

"Not the human. The other boy you've locked back there."

Nnoitra's one eye got incredibly wide. "How the hell did you know about that?!"

"Word got around the Thorny Whip last night that you planned to retire off his ransom money," Kira spoke up, still dangling his crook-like sword under the slaver's chin. "I can't tell what disgusts me more. That you decided to capture a helpless child, so far from home, and tried to profit off him, or that you were daft enough to think you could get away with it."

Nnoitra leered up at the slave a moment, then gradually his expression became more and more uneasy.

"Wait a minute...you're..."

"Yes, the boy's father is my master. If you had simply recognized me from the beginning we could have avoided this whole messy matter, hmm?" Kira chastised, looking rather irritated.

"Tesla! Open the hatch and get rid of em!" the slaver barked at his blonde lackey.

"Both of them?"

"They ain't worth getting castrated over!" Nnoitra turned forward and glared at Sousuke head-on. "Alright fine yer getting' yer way now get yer knife outta my business!"

Sousuke tilted the blade up a bit higher. After a responsive squeak from the trapped slaver Sousuke ripped the keys from his belt and regarded Ishida. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but could you keep an eye on him for a moment?"

Ishida nodded and narrowed his eyes, placing the tips of his fingers on the hilt of Seele Schneider. "With pleasure."

Feeling a little more useless by the minute Orihime tagged along behind Sousuke to help in any way she could. It was a fleeting thought, and she was not a petite girl, but next to Sousuke, and especially Nnoitra she was feeling quite diminutive.

Quick work was made of the lock and the doors creaked open. Orihime had to cover her mouth to muffle a scream. The inside of the compartment was a tangle of two bodies, blood and splintered wood. She pushed past Sousuke and lept in.

"Please be okay," she whispered to any god or devil that would hear her prayer, biting back tears. Managing to clear away a splintered board she cradled Ichigo's head and pulled the gag from his mouth. His chest rose and fell slowly and Orihime sighed in relief. In her renewed bout of hope she tried to lift him heroically from the rubble. When she very quickly remembered that was an impossible feat, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Here, allow me," Sousuke gave Orihime a somber smile and lifted Ichigo out of the way into his bandaged arms.

"Oh! Um...thank you. She hurried out of the way, feeling like more of a burden that she anticipated. Kira had left his post poised at Nnoitra's throat and started clearing the splintered planks, spattered with blood here and clearing away the rubble Kira emerged carrying an unconscious boy with a shock of white hair. His face was almost as pale, contorted with pain as he breathing came rapid and uneasy.

_A child?_ Orihime wondered.

As they left the cart the lantern light shone on his face better and she caught a glimpse of twin fangs.

_A vampire child? _Her eyes went wide with astonishment. She knew that vampires could reproduce, but from what she knew it was a rare occurrence.

There was a ripping sound. Orihime turned and noted Sousuke had laid the human hunter on a flat, moss-covered boulder. He tore strips off the hem of his shirt to tenderly wrap his wounds and clean Ichigo's bleeding hairline.

"You're dismissed," Kira stated bitterly at Nnoitra as he kicked the doors to the cart shut.

"After all that crap you're just letting me go?" The slaver exclaimed as Ishida pulled the knife from between his legs

Kira just turned his back, glancing behind with a look of annoyance and exhaustion. "A much as I'd love to make you suffer more this is as far as my orders go concerning you. My master however, I rest assured knowing he will make you pay no matter where you may be. So I suggest you get running."

Nnoitra didn't seem to need another word.

-:-:-:-

The clamoring thunder of the cart faded out with the last of the twilight as Kira rested the boy down next to Ichigo.

"He couldn't have fed for at least three days. Not in this condition at least," Kira noted, glancing at Sousuke, who nodded in return.

Without warning Kira drew a dagger and slashed at his wrist. Orihime's hands flew to cover her mouth and any sounds of alarm. As the shock of red liquid gurgled forth he held it to the boy's mouth. Through the whole motion the slave showed no signs of pain and instead carried an unsettling air of duty.

Sousuke felt his pulse and watched as the rise and fall of his chest slowed to a steady pace, "He's stable."

"For now," Kira sighed. "Toushiro will definitely survive, but we should get him to his normal supply quickly."

There was a soft mumbling the vampire boy stirred and suckled lightly from Kira's wound. He allowed the child to feed for a little longer then loosened his own bandages to wrap the gash. With Sousuke's help he mounted his horse once again and carefully sat the boy with him up on the saddle, resting against his chest.

"We have to get him back to the tavern. Sousuke, I'm going to ride up ahead."

"Alright, I will help these folks get their boy back to town."

As Kira started back Ishida returned Sousuke's knife. "This thing is quite heavy for a dagger, I must say. I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help back there."

"Please think nothing of it. What matters is we all have what we came for. Your boy should be stable, but Nnoitra was right, he needs to bear a mark of claim to avoid scenarios like this. The lady and yourself may take the horse back and I can walk and carry him back if you would like, sir."

Ishida looked a tad frazzled at the offer, suddenly remembering his false identity put him at a much higher status than this man. He pushed back his spectacles and cleared his throat, "No that's...quite alright. Our boy seems to be in poor shape. Have him ride with you and we'll walk alongside."

The slave looked a bit dumbfounded at first then nodded, "As you wish."

-:-:-:-

Ichigo grumbled.

_Something's warm. Weird._

_I'm bouncing. Why?_

Ichigo blinked.

_Its dark. Wait. I'm outside. The cart's gone._

_I'm resting against a man's back. _

_Pretty sure that's a man._

_Smells nice._

_..._

_That's a weird thought._

_Huh.  
_

_..._

_I'm on a horse._

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. This was actually part of a much longer chapter that needed to get split and serves more as a bridge chapter. I'm a very slow writer if you couldn't tell already. The next one should be coming fairly soon, actually, but I'll try not to jinx myself. There are some modifications that need to be done.**

**For those waiting for 'High Tea' it's officially on hiatus and I will mark it as such. It's not abandoned, I just have more inspiration and ideas for this one right now and only enough time to focus on one story.**

**Eternal thanks to Sariniste for continuing to be a wonderful beta. I changed something small, but specific that I know she dislikes just for her. ;P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo's head felt foggy and sore, with a stinging spot on his scalp to top it off. He felt like he was boxed in somewhere and wondered how long it had been since the unexpected horseback ride. Did that actually happen?

"Time to get up again, its been about two hours," a warm voice informed.

As he was gently awakened by a hand stroking his arm he became quickly aware of the warm body embracing him in his sleep. Ichigo's eyes flew open in panic and he scrambled upright with a sudden burst of adrenaline. He didn't get far as a second later his face smacked right into a wall.

"Ah, you're still recovering from the concussion." There was the voice again. "You mustn't get up so quickly or..."

Ichigo didn't hear a thing as he felt a rushing pressure to the head and blacked out again back into dreamland. Sousuke jumped up and caught him before he collapsed. "Or you might pass out," he sighed.

-:-:-:-

"_Mwahahaha what a tasty little boy!" Isshin sprung behind the couch baring paper fangs with a hiss._

"_Dad! Quit it I'm trying to read!" A surprisingly powerful blow from a storybook connected with his face, sending Isshin flying back against the fireplace._

"_Ichigo my son! Why must you be so brash! You'll never be able to protect your family by reading to them!"_

"_I took you out in one hit! So be quiet!" Ichigo sighed and opened up his picture book again, facing his infant sisters sitting on their mother's lap. Yuzu looked quite puzzled by her father's antics, Karin mostly disinterested. Masaki smiled, so proud of her young son for wanting to practice his reading by storytelling for his sisters._

"_Alright," Ichigo cleared his throat dutifully and carefully picked up from where he left off, carefully sounding out the words. "Cinder Ash Cat watched all the other pretty cats prance away to the party. But she was so covered in ash and soot from sleeping in the h...in the..."_

"_In the hearth, dear," Masaki suggested._

"_Yeah, from sleeping in the hearth that she knew all the other cats would laugh at her. 'Why aren't you going to the party pretty kitty?' said a voice. 'Who's there?' Cinder Ash Cat asked, she looked up into a tree and saw a silver fox smiling and sitting on a branch. 'Oh, Gin I would go to the party, but I'm so dirty the other cats would just laugh at me.' she sobbed, looking at her dull, grey and black fur in the re...reffle..."_

"_Reflection."_

"_In the reflection of the lake. 'Then why don't you just wash off in the water?' the fox asked. "I almost drowned when I was a kitten. I'm too scared to touch water now." Gin jumped down from the tree and sat next to Cinder Ash Cat on the lake shore. He pointed a paw at re...reflection of the moon in lake. 'How about you borrow the moon for a night. Surely if you wore the moon to the ball the other cats would be in awe of the kitten who caught the moon.' Cinder Ash Cat glanced down and saw the moon was floating not too far away. Carefully she reached out to grab it from the lake. She thought she almost had it when the fox pushed her in with a splash. Cinder Ash Cat was was mad! She splashed back to shore and chased the fox who tricked her. Round and round they ran until Gin jumped out onto a log floating in the water. 'That was mean!' shouted Cinder Ash Cat from the shore."_

"_Oh this is always my favorite part," Isshin rested his elbows on the back of the sofa, holding a bloody handkerchief to his nose, his eyes tearing up._

"_Cinder Ash Cat looked in the mirror of the lake and was surprised to see that her fur was not grey and black, but bright orange and gold. The fox jumped up on a clothesline and stole a pink scarf and tied it into a big, pretty bow around Cinder Ash Cat's neck. 'See you don't need the moon. You're already the prettiest thing in the night."_

_Isshin started bawling his eyes out and blew his nose loudly into the handkerchief. "Oh Masaki our son reads so beautifully! Surely a blessing from you rather than this old goat!"_

"_Yes Ichigo that was lovely. Say thank you girls," she said cheerfully, bouncing the twins a bit on her knee._

_Karin started looking mildly interested and Yuzu clapped her tiny hands together gleefully. Whether they understood any of the story Ichigo had no idea. He scooted off the couch, wandered over to the bookcase and slid __Nine Tricky Tales of Ichimaru Gin__back onto the shelf._

-:-:-:-

"No! Unhand me! I'm never going back there again!"

Ichigo jolted awake. At first blackness seemed to engulf him, but as the fog of sleep cleared from his eyes he saw tiny pricks of candlelight. He was in...a carriage?

Ichigo felt a tap on the shoulder. Ishida sat next to him and gestured for him to be quiet. Ichigo glanced to his other side and Orihime smiled. How much time had passed? Facing forward he realized for some reason they were sitting across from one of the slaves from the bar and the palest child he had ever seen. So pale his snow white hair was barely a shade off of his porcelain skin. The boy struggled and fought against the slave who was trying his best to restrain or console him.

"He killed her! What right did he have? She was-!"

"She's not dead, Toushiro."

The boy paused in his tirade, his icy blue eyes softening. "She's...not?"

With a sigh of relief the slave nodded, trying to muster a comforting smile, "No, only in a coma for now. Once she awakens she will be one of your kind."

The boy hesitated, processing what he was being told. He straightened himself out on the luxurious black velvet seat, his face showing uncertainty of how to feel. His grey ragged clothes stood in sharp contrast to the rich, black decor that lined the interior of the carriage.

"I hope you realize how much you mean to her master Toushiro," the slave regarded him softly, "Kira?" he turned to the small window that faced the driver. "Where did you place them?"

"Back in the liquor cabinet."

Behind a small door of intricate, iron latice-work he produced two bottles, handing them to Toushiro. The boy inspected the small bottles, no bigger than a shot glass, that a short needle protruding next to the stopper. There was no mistaking the red liquid inside.

Toushiro paused, appearing somehow moved by the bottles of blood he held. "How many?"

"Down to fourty-two now including those. We needed to use a few earlier to keep you stable."

Toushiro's eyes got wide then quizzical, glancing over at Kira. "If you had these why did I need to feed from you?"

"You should be greatful you could have fresh sustinence with the condition we found you in. If your father had sent mercenaries rather than us you might not have been so fortunate."

"No, he sent you because he knows I might actually listen to you two," Toushiro sighed and uncorked a vial, draining it with one gulp. "So I suppose you want me to go home now."

"You mother is terribly worried about you and will be swift to exact revenge when she learns about what happened," Sousuke added with a slight grin.

With every sentence Ichigo was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Like they were intruding in on some issues they had no business hearing about. As Toushiro paused to take a long drink from the next bottle, Ichigo leaned over towards Ishida. "What exactly is going on?" he muttered under his breath. "They don't seem that threatening, but I'd like to know how we ended up here."

"Long story short those slaves saved your sorry ass after you managed to get yourself kidnapped. Not even 24 hours into Hohle Welt, might I add." Ishida shot back quietly. "We're still on track and they can get us as far as the capital."

"There's not much to tell exactly," Toushiro handed the bottles and responded to some question Sousuke asked with a bitter look. "I had almost made it out of the northeast mountains when they jumped me. They took my clothes to sell, tied me up and plotted on how to make me a hostage. After I'd managed to make a break for it a couple times they nailed me into that coffin. Or at least Nnoitra did, he's still bitter about being exiled from the p-"

Toushiro turned his attention to Ishida, Ichigo and Orihime, still sitting across from him as quiet as could be.

"-the estate. I'm sorry, but you are?"

Ichigo got flustered suddenly. Engrossed in whatever was unfolding before him he almost forgot they were completely out of place.

"Glad you're awake, finally. How are you feeling?" The slave regarded Ichigo with a warm smile.

Ichigo had to avert his gaze to avoid staring. From behind thick spectacles, Sousuke's eyes held the potential brilliance of unpolished amber. Perhaps clouded with years of witnessing unspeakable horrors and hardships that he wanted to hide behind a pleasant demeanor. Either way, something about those eyes made Ichigo uneasy.

"Uh, I feel alright I guess. As for who we are uh..." Ichigo muttered, mentally scrambling for an answer.

"Don't worry, we've told them everything."

"What!"

"There's nothing to worry about. They know you're not actually a slave. And they know about how the priest turned out to be a vampire when Uryu and I wanted to elope," Orihime explained with a nervous grin.

"And how fortunate we were that you had followed after us and were there to kill him before he could finish us. And now you're pretending to be our blood slave so you could continue to protect your sister," Ishida added.

_Great thinking guys but did we really need a new lie? Well, I guess we didn't have anything prepared in case I was an idiot and forgot my fangs._

"Uh, yeah. Couldn't have said it better myself."

"The only flaw in your plan is his lack of markings, as you now know," Sousuke dug for something in his satchel and regarded Toushiro. "Nnoitra captured him as well because of it. I wanted to ask you before offering this. But we brought Momo's collar for you, but it seems they are in more need of it right now."

Toushiro took the black leather strap and ran a thumb over the raised silver seal surrounded by a field of dark red. With a sigh he handed it across the carriage to Ishida. "It bears my seal, but it's not well recognized. If Momo has been turned then I don't need to remember her time as a slave."

Ishida nodded, "This is very kind of you. We have not run into a great deal of hospitality since we relocated to Hohle Welt. It's good to see some vampires know of charity."

Ichigo thought that over. Ishida was only half-right. Shinji and Hiyori had actually been rather hospitable, much to Hiyori's chagrin.

The boy nodded his head with an air of incredible dignity for someone his age. "Think nothing of it."

Kira suddenly spoke up from the front. "We're coming into town now. Should we press ahead or stay overday? Sun up shouldn't be for a few hours."

"If that's so then let's just stay. If we went on it would be daylight by the time we reach the capital," Sousuke replied. "It will be fine, there is still ample time before Blood Moon."

"But isn't Blood Moon already over? The other night we...huh?" Ichigo glanced up at the sky though the small carriage window realizing that the moon was still in waxing gibbous, hanging just over the western horizon.

"Not yet, what gave you that impression?"

"It's just that when we got to the Thorny Whip an...acquaintance made it sound like everyone was getting ready for it the next night."

"The Blood Moon festival is the only major holiday my kind celebrate. Gatherings start well in advance to catch up with friends we don't see the rest of the year. Different towns and estates have different rituals that lead up to the festivities." Toushiro explained, closing his eyes and resting back into the plush black velvet seat, looking a bit fatigued.

Ichigo frowned a bit. He thought that the tavern the other night seemed strangely crowded. He never imagined vampires to be that social regularly. More that he couldn't imagine that many would trust each other enough to stay in the same place for long periods of time. In fact on the map that had been provided by the mysterious client very few locations in the black mountains of Hohle Welt were marked as towns. Everything else was ranges to avoid, forrests so thick they'd strangle anything passing through and blackened ruins from estates that had "unfortunate accidents." From Shinji's description of the fesitval though, Ichigo supposed it wasn't surprising that vampires could tolerate each other's presence enough to celebrate.

No sooner was he realizing this when the carriage stopped at a clearing packed to the gills with carriages, carts and tents of all shapes and sizes coming together in a makeshift city. As everyone gradually made their way out Ichigo saw the whole place had a warm yellow glow. The light constantly swimming from flickering bonfires and lanterns strung above pathways.

Toushiro's eyes were wide with childlike splendor, a very strange expression on a boy who had only recently gone through such torment and back.

"Isn't it inviting?" Sousuke said to the boy with a warm smile. The boy in turn suddenly shiftedhis expression back to a hard, sour frown.

"I've seen better," he said with an annoyed huff and marched forward slinging his cloak on with a flourish. "Let's not dally. Find lodgings for the day."

Kira sighed and quickly followed, hauling along a few packs.

"Oh, uh, wait for us!" Orihime called, lifting her skirts a bit from the dirty hay strewn here and there.

Ishida handed the collar to Ichigo with an unsavory expression "You might wanna get this on if you're going to try and pass as a slave again. We don't need you to become festival food. I can't figure out the back." He tossed the thing at Ichigo before hurrying to catch up with Orihime.

Ichigo cringed at that thought of a rowdy bar full of vamps filling their mugs with his neck as the tap. He caught the thing and ran his thumb over the silver seal, tilting it towards the light to inspect it. Within the oval shaped seal a simple four-pointed gleaming star with a claw engraved inside sat amongst a sea of dark red. He turned it over and was quickly puzzled looking over the weird sliding locks and hooks that made up the underside of the seal and the end of the strap.

"What the...it looks like some sort of sick puzzle game back here. Sousuke, think you could help me out?"

Sousuke had finished tying up the horses and paused for a moment then chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You think slaves are the ones who know how to latch those on?"

"Well...don't you take them off now and then?"

"Only when we grow out of them."

"Oh, that sounds... uncomfortable and unpleasant."

Sousuke smiled. "Extremely. Here I think I know how they work."

Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling a bit of a twist in his stomach as the thing was pulled loosely around his neck. The slave worked at fastening intricate hooks under the seal. As he worked Ichigo took the time to glance at the seal at Sousuke's throat. A dark sky of red, which Ichigo now suspected was dried vitae, held a silver crescent moon handing over a silver sea where a single, blood-filled water lily floated.

Standing still and allowing the defiling symbol of the lowest form of servitude to be clasped around his neck was more of a challenge than Ichigo imagined. Each shifting of the velvet inner lining against his skin sent an uneasy jolt down his spine, making his hands clench and unclench in an erratic pattern.

"It's a good thing we had a spare. This is a bad time to be an unclaimed human in these mountains."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have to wonder," Sousuke muttered clicking a few latches into place, seemingly changing the subject. "The two you insist on traveling with, they seem like kind folk. It is a shame they had to succumb to such a severe change in lifestyle. I have to wonder though," he gave Ichigo a worried look. "Down the line they will face the hardship of finding blood to feed upon. How would you face a situation where they ask you to become their blood slave for real and not just facade?"

Ichigo stiffened, the idea hitting him harder than he imagined it would, almost forgetting for a second that Orihime and Ishida weren't even vampires to begin with. It was still a disturbing idea that made him break eye contact.

"I think I just need to play this out a step at a time. I want to say nothing would ever change them, but everything about their life now is so different I can't say for sure," Ichigo muttered rambling out whatever nonsense that came to mind in an attempt to hold his cover. "You make it sound like this is common."

Sousuke sighed with the slightest of smiles as he clicked the seal in place. "I have seen something similar occur...but only once. Come. You will need some form of nourishment with the time you've been out. The most I could do was try and pour broth down your throat little by little."

"Heh?"

"Ah, well you see it would have been suspicious to have to carry an grown unconscious human and child in and out of settlements each night. Not only that but three slaves traveling at the same time would raise some brows. Especially with only two vampires in our midst. So I volunteered to look after you in the carriage each night. It wasn't any trouble. The interior is quite comfortable and I was able to catch up on some reading."

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why couldn't my er...sister and friend take that duty?" While still puzzled, a few things started clicking in Ichigo's head. They must have been in the carriage when he last remembered waking up. So that was...Sousuke?

"I did wonder that at first as well, but I suppose three sleeping in there would have been crowded and they did seem to perk up at the the idea of having rooms to themselves."

-:-:-:-

Following the distinctive mark Ishida's walking staff had left in the dirt paths Ichigo and Sousuke found themselves at the center of the encampment. The warm glow was brightest here. Several small fires were set up in a circle with several vamps strewn about lounging, drinking and one idly playing at a flute. That carcass of what Ichigo hoped was a pig lay charred on a spit next to the fire. It seemed that most of the night's festivities nearly over. As they passed closer Ichigo observed as a couple vamps cut their fingers and wrote in a language Ichigo had only seen in books upon the smooth surface of a whittled down branch. The branches were then handed off to a vamp that was taking several of them and building it into something using rope and nails.

Ichigo remembered Toushiro's mention of different Blood Moon rituals. But what were they building? Probably a burning effigy of a hunter to make merry around. Ichigo shivered and pulled his cloak tighter.

-:-:-:-

He took in a quick evaluation of the situation, still not entirely comfortable with their new company. While he was grateful for what they did, or what he had been told they did at least, they certainly weren't slaves in the sense Ichigo was used to. Orihime and Ishida seemed rested and calm, both dealing with their fake fangs well as far as he could tell, now that their "fledgling lip," as he decided to call it, was fading. From their lack of prevalent worry, he decided that there wasn't any immediate danger. But still, he felt really damn useless after having to had been rescued from a pretty hopeless situation.

He still couldn't really talk to them yet. The large tent turned out to be a temporary inn of sorts with plenty of cots, hammocks and straw mattresses strewn about in a pseudo-orderly fashion. They had to manage to get settled as quietly as possible as not to wake up an upset the other customers. The other bunks were already full of plenty of vamps of varying levels of disagreeableness that Ichigo seriously did not want to deal with.

After being as defenseless as he was in that slave cart Ichigo made sure to make good on the promise he made himself. In the darkness, he found his mother's pouch and fashioned the drawstrings around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. It was a bit puffy underneath the linen, but that wouldn't matter while he slept. The cord made the collar shift higher up his neck, making Ichigo freeze for a second from almost forgetting it was there. It was a desperate move, but all he really hoped at this point was that it could come off when they needed it to.

Ichigo glanced around in the weak candlelight. Orihime and Ishida were curled up in a low hammock. She slept with a giddy smile, never having been in a hammock before. Kira and Toushiro took two thin cots, Toushiro fitting his with ample room, Kira with his feet dangling a significant distance off the edge.

_So let's see where do I go_? Ichigo pondered hoping it wasn't the ground again. Though the dirt would certainly be more comfortable than wood floors. Luckily there seemed to be a decent sized mattress left so he slid in under a scratchy wool blanket; anything for warmth in the increasingly bitter chill of coming winter would do. Just as he started to drift off he felt a shift in the mattress behind him and his eyes snapped open.

"Sorry the others are all full and you had some room left," Sousuke muttered softly. "I shant trouble you."

Before Ichigo could respond, the slave had already tucked his spectacles in a pocket and tucked in under his cloak. Ichigo lay back to back with the man and felt a blush boil up from his neck, to his cheeks and all the way up to his scalp. The warmth from the other body slowly crept to his side, becoming simultaneously comforting and unnerving.

Ichigo clutched at the blanket, this predicament bringing back a lot of thoughts that he had buried well under the surface. He had kept them hidden well after years of hunting and protecting his village. He most certainly didn't need to deal with them in one of the most dangerous missions of his life.

_It's fine, calm the fuck down Ichigo. _He told himself._It's just one night, you can get through this._

He let his eyes shut and took a deep breath, hoping sleep would claim him.

...

…

…

Ichigo clutched his blanket even tighter.

_Goddammit, he still smells really nice!_

* * *

**I apologize for my lateness as always. I'm now in my final semester before graduation so I can't promise things will speed up. Sorry if people are confused as to what's going on but things will be picking up soon. ;)**

**Many thanks to Sariniste as always for being my beta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm changing the rating for this to T, because I don't think anything has happened, or will happen for a little while that qualifies this as M. If lemons occur I'll make a supplement chapter in M or switch it back, but for now this has a new home in the T section.**

* * *

"_Thank you for coming on such short notice."_

"_It was nothing, I have been making poor efforts for us to meet since the last time, it's the least I could do." A dark figure removed a large hand from the boy's sweaty brow. A minute ago his face had been contorted and frightened. Now he slept peacefully in a cherubic visage without a care in the world._

"_Normally if you denied it enough the incident would have been isolated to a dusty cellar of his mind like so many other childhood memories. However, in this case..."_

"_Yes, it was my fault for being careless. I've grown too comfortable with this life."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah, that's all fine and good," a gruff voice spoke. "You've done your part now please get out of my home."_

"_Isshin! You promised you wouldn't start!"_

"_Tch. Sorry Masaki, but it's been tough enough getting by without allowing this unholy degenerate into my home."_

"_Hmm. Have not heard that one before."_

"_Word from Kisuke is Barragan's after your head. The longer you stay the more prone our home is to a visit from his drinking buddies."  
_

"_Deny or allow my presence in my own sister's life all you want, Kurosaki. But you know full well Ichigo will have to face what he is someday. You took that risk with the knowledge of what could happen."_

"_I love Masaki and the kids with my whole being. And yet with all that we've been through between the Order and the feedings and everything else in between I will never regret my choice to dedicate my life to them."_

-:-;-:-

Ichigo was distressed as he slowly awoke and remnants of dreaming clung to his worried head. As he remembered where he was he furrowed his brow at what he could scrape together of his dream. Every night he had been having dreams that he thought were just childhood memories. But whatever he just dreamt about was certainly not his own memory. The more he tried to piece it together, the less he recalled.

Giving up he finally noticed the arm, comfortably draped over his side. He was hesitant to move it. Waking up beside someone else was strangely comforting in both physical warmth and security. The predicament didn't seem to stress him out as much as it did last night.

Ichigo was more distressed at himself for not seeming to mind the comfort. While he had plenty of practice dismissing invasive, promiscuous thoughts most of his young life, it wasn't as easy with a grown man in such close, warm, quarters. It was enjoyable at first, but now he really wanted to get up, but wasn't sure how to get unpinned by the arm without waking the man. He tried sliding out until he rolled onto the floor. Sousuke just turned over and Ichigo sat up seeing there was mild activity about the tent.

Dusk was creeping in as guests started departing from the bunk tent. He never stopped shooting cautiously glances over his shoulder, baffled at the lack of confrontation or even dirty looks at himself or the blood slaves. His collar was weighing heavily on his neck and his mind and he wondered how long he was going to have to put up with it.

Toushiro was sitting quietly on a straw mattress, eyes closed and content with staying out of everyone's way until Kira was done packing.

"Hey, um, Toushiro? If you don't mind me asking why it is that no one seems to mind that there are humans here?" Ichigo asked cautiously, making sure he was out of earshot of the other guests.

"No one's bothering you because they think you're a free-range slave. And those slaves are only humans with Gifts. I would hope no vampire would be foolish enough to harass a slave that does not belong to them in the first place, let alone one that has an innate power to kill them. Kira and Sousuke could probably slaughter everyone in this tent without much effort if their masters wished it. Not only that, but their blood is poisonous to any vampire without a Curse. If some mongrel does give you trouble, just pretend to prepare some Gifted weapon and hopefully they will get the message."

Ichigo nodded, a tad wary of the irony of possessing a Gift and wearing a blood slave's collar. In his current position there actually was not much separating him in status from Kira or Sousuke. "So…why is that even a thing? To use slaves as weapons or something?"

"Mostly. They taste better in general. I haven't had human food before so I can't really give you an example you would comprehend."

"My master has likened it to the difference between common ale and a fine wine," Sousuke added, now awake and sliding his spectacles back on.

He glanced over at Orihime, who was packing her things and must have overheard judging by the way she was biting her lower lip. Ichigo didn't blame her. They were Gifted humans incognito right in the middle of vamp territory where they weren't only considered prey, but apparently delicacies as well. Also, he wasn't sure whether to feel more afraid, or comforted by the fact that only the more powerful bloodsuckers would be seeking them out.

Sousuke tapped the seal on his own neck. "The dark crevices on each seal is actually dried pools of vitae. Our masters can use their blood as a medium for their power and force us do things that we would rather not."

Ichigo lightly felt his seal then addressed Toushiro, "So you could actually hijack my free will at any moment?"

The boy scoffed and actually seemed a bit offended, "Please, there are far more layers to that kind of remote magic than just putting a collar on anyone that passes by. Besides I choose not to abuse that kind of power like some mongrels. I treated my slave civilly so there was no need to stoop that low."

"If we leave now we can get to the capitol by sun-up," Kira stated, seeming a bit restless and ready to change the subject.

-:-:-:-

It was still too early for much activity around the campsite, but the clouds were overcast in the dusk sky making it safe for Toushiro to travel.

Ishida and Ichigo both recognized the growl of hunger from Orihime's stomach. To the untrained ear it might have sounded like the distant growl of a beast. They realized she would never complain while they were on such an important mission, but would definitely need some sustenance soon. According to Shinji vampires could still eat human food and from what Sousuke had mentioned it seemed that was true. So hopefully it wouldn't seem strange for her to eat a half a dozen loaves of bread from their rations when they got back to the carriage.

"Let's not dawdle. We can make it to the capitol by morning if we take no breaks and then the estate from there," Kira state, leading the pack.

Toushiro huffed and folded his arms. "Must we really be in such a hurry to get back? I do wish to see that Momo is indeed with us and well, but that can wait if it means avoiding certain parties for a little longer."

"You know none of us can miss the Gala." Sousuke muttered. "Besides, the longer you wait to see Momo the more likely Szayelapporo will want to experiment on her. Isn't that right Kira? ...Kira?"

They glanced over and the pale man was suddenly stiff, eyes opened wide in panic. He reached up and clutched the seal on his collar. He whipped around and shouted, "You three! Hide!"

"Wha-Where?" Orihime stammered in alarm.

"Just hide! I don't know where, just do it!"

"Kira, what's-" Sousuke started.

"He's coming!" Kira snapped back furiously, gripping his seal with white knuckles.

Sousuke's serene expression became irritated and he turned to the three, "Get back to the tent!"

While horribly confused at what was happening, the hunters turned and hurried back to the entrance to the makeshift inn. They ducked in and peered out a small open slit in the material to see what in the world was getting them so upset.

In glimmering contrast to the darkening overcast clouds a bright, silvery fog darted about the camp like a stealthy animal and gathered, landing at the feet of the slaves. Suddenly there was a slender vamp with an angular face and whitish hair standing before the others with open arms.

"Ah! There ya'll are! I was almost worried ya were slacking off on yer duty, but if Shiro-chan is safe then we just gotta get back before the big day. Staying out of trouble Shiro-chan?" the vamp asked, leaning over and giving Toushiro a hard ruffle of the hair.

"I'm well, father," Toushiro gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Yer mother is beside herself waitin' fer news. She woke up rantin' and ravin' after some nightmare so I thought I'd catch up with Kira and here ya are!"

_So that's his dad._ Ichigo thought. _No wonder he's so off put talking about him._

Glancing around the rest of the camp Ichigo saw other vamps had taken notice of the new guest and muttered to each other with unease.

"Well ain't this a quaint lil place. Haven't been ta one a these spots since I was yer age. And what a spiffy altar they got!" The vamp strode over to the structure that had been built out of wooden branches and covered in blood-soaked, arcane script. "Daw, they wrote their wishes on em ain't that a cute idea? Looks damn sturdy for something they're gonna burn. Hey Kira, come jump up on this I wanna see how it holds."

Whatever whispering and mutterings had been occurring in the camp suddenly came to a hush as everyone glanced at the slave, who now looked like a dagger of ice had been driven through him. His pale blue eyes were wide in confusion and fear.

"Come on, up ya go I don't wanna waste too much time out here while Ran-chan is so kerfuffled."

Kira gritted his teeth and his foot started to inch forward when Toushiro stepped in front of his path.

"Father, stop it."

"Just admirin' some rustic craftsmanship."

"Kira already has to put up with enough of your crap and now you are going to threaten and taunt him with one of the few things he's safe from?"

"Daw, look at Shiro-chan, so grown up now that he's run off into the great big world all on his own, ain't cha? 'Sides Kira knows I'm just messin' around, I'd never strap 'im to a Blood Moon altar. Right Kira?" The vamp backed away from the structure, seeming to have given up on whatever he had been trying to achieve.

"Hmm, Kira ya smell kinda funny." The vamp's sickly smile disappeared for a second, and his head titled to the side curiously.

Ichigo saw Kira fidget nervously with the hem of his shirt. "We have had to encounter several humans during our travels."

"I didn't say nothin' about humans. Any particular reason that came up, hmm?" The smile returned.

"What I believe Kira is trying to say is that our second task was successful. I would be more surprised if we did _not_ carry a human scent afterwards," Sousuke interjected.

"Ah, of course! Perceptive as always. Hope it wasn't too much trouble makin' ya tag along, Sousuke-chan," the vamp added cheerily. "Yer master has gone and disappeared fer weeks in his study again. I haven't the faintest what he's trying to cook up this time!"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see, Lord Ichimaru."

"Eh, either way I'm callin' the debt paid off so no more odd jobs few now. Let him know alright? Yer more likely ta see him again before I do. We can all just put this nasty incident behind us now. Eh, Shirou-chan?"

Ichigo saw Toushiro's hand clench into a fist and tremble as if to keep him from lashing out.

"So, Shirou-chan. Why don't ya come home with me so yer mama doesn't have to stay up worryin' about ya, hmm?" Without waiting for a response he grabbed Toushiro by the shoulder and Kira by his collar before their bodies dispersed into the same silvery fog from before, darting off into the darkening horizon. They disappeared so fast it took Ichigo a moment to even register what happened.

Sousuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning back into the tent. His face was calm, but slightly irritated at what had just transpired.

"I trust you saw all that? Everything will be fine, but it looks like it is now my job to get the carriage back to the estate."

"Will Kira and Toushiro be okay?" Orihime's hands were clasped over her chest, her eyes full of concern.

"Ichimaru loves to make idle threats to keep those around him on their toes. I have always silently applauded Toushiro's efforts to become as different from his father as possible. Come, let's fetch that carriage and I'll explain everything."

-:-:-:-

A great deal of Kira's rations were still stored in the carriage and contained a few loaves of pumpernickel and oat bread to Orihime's delight. She and Ishida spread out in the comfortable velvet sets and Ichigo opted to sit in the driver's perch next to Sousuke. After lighting the lanterns and feeding the horses some wild apples they were on their way.

"There was a bit of a scandal at our estate that caused all this nonsense." Sousuke sighed, sounding exasperated, but somehow relieved to get something off his chest. "Momo was a gift to Toushiro's family from my master. She was his only source of blood for several years and eventually was designated as his alone. They became very close and even though it was never said it was quite apparent Toushiro intended to turn her and make her his equal."

Orihime's eyes were alight. "Such a tender forbidden romance in this dark place," she sighed with awe before starting her second loaf of bread.

"Isn't he a little young for…er…romance?" Ichigo murmured.

"Not in vampiric years. In fact he's probably older than any of you. Anyhow, his father was dead set against it and threatened the two of them with things I could never repeat in polite company. His mother only claimed he was too young to bear the responsibility of Siring another being to a life of damnation. So he refrained, but Momo could see how much it tore as his heart to have to cut her flesh to feed. She started doing it for him, but that only made things worse. The whole estate was whispering of their tragic predicament now. My master put it to an end by summoning her to his chambers and being the one to turn her. Now she was no longer bound to slavery and Toushiro could not be blamed or punished for it."

"Or at least that was his intention. Momo is a delicate young woman and he did not know her limits as well as Toushiro. The deed nearly killed her and at first everyone thought it did. Toushiro was devastated and infuriated. He fled, leaving only a note vowing he would return someday and destroy everyone involved."

"Ichimaru wasn't happy about what happened either, but in the end he never really cared what happened to Momo, but certainly was concerned about where his son ended up. Kira, being his personal slave, possesses a direct magic link to Ichimaru, so was sent out to find him. I was told to accompany him to cover more ground and as a pseudo apology for my master. I already had a mission that needed to be completed so it was not much trouble. Besides, the slaves of the estate have always held Toushiro in high regard and did not want to see any harm come to him. You'll have to excuse me all this talk is making me parched."

Taking the reins in one hand Sousuke pulled a wine skin from his belt and took a drink. Ichigo looked up at the starry sky between the passing dark treetops. It still felt uncomfortable hearing about all this. As deep into this territory they were it was still another world he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. For some reason he just wanted to cling to his impressions of vampires he gained from his life of hunting, where it was much simpler and less difficult to drive a sword through them. He didn't want to know that despite their bloodlust they still had love, childhoods and compassion.

"What would have happened to him if Nnoitra hadn't been stopped then?" Ishida asked. "And what would have happened to this idiot for that matter?" He prodded Ichigo in the back of the head with his walking stick.

"The blood of vampire children has quite potent magical properties and can be found in both the vampire and human black markets alike. As for Ichigo? Well…Blood Moon is an especially dangerous time for humans to be here. If Nnoitra had been successful in selling you off the chances you would have ended up on a Blood Moon altar are quite high."

"I'm sorry but, what does that mean exactly? Wasn't that the thing Kira was trying to avoid?" Ichigo questioned, remembering the standoff back at camp.

Sousuke was hesitant for a moment, then rolled back one of his sleeves showing off the linen bandaging underneath. "Why do we slaves have these?"

The trio glanced at each other for a long silent moment. Finally Ishida replied, "To cover the cuts made for your master to feed from."

"Correct, and why do they cut us? Why can they not simply bite right into our flesh and save the trouble?"

"Um well, it could turn you?"

"And why is that undesired?"

"Well…uh. There would be too many humans becoming vampires who also need blood? Kind of a supply and demand thing?" Ichigo mumbled out.

"In so many words. It's against a vampire's nature to feed in such a mechanical manner. They can find others of their kind to share vitae, but it's difficult to find a good match and that kind of relationship is wracked with complications. Otherwise it's a rare treat to be able to sink their fangs into human flesh without consequences. And that's the point of the Blood Moon sacrifice. One human at each gathering is strapped to the altar and becomes the target for all the pent up hunger and bloodlust for all who are present."

Ichigo felt a sharp ache in his chest. For the longest time he thought that all that could happen to a human captured by a vampire was to have been devoured or made into a blood slaves Before he could never imagine there was a fate worse than that. Imagining himself tied down to that wooden altar sent Ichigo into a panic attack. He couldn't scrub the image from his head. immobilized and being torn into by hundreds vampires, crazed in their bloodlust. Ichigo's palms were sweaty as his fists clenched and unclenched over and over. Now he was starting to understand why Blood Moon was such a popular holiday to these monsters.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and flinched, realizing that he had started hyperventilating. Ichigo turned his head and Sousuke glanced back with apologetic eyes before grabbing the reins again.

"I'm sorry this has caused so much distress, but this is the world you are now a part of."

"That explains why Kira looked so terrified of even getting near that altar. But I guess Toushiro is right, Kira's Gifted blood prevents him from ever meeting that doom." Ishida muttered from behind. Ichigo looked back into the carriage and saw Ishida sitting calmly, but with Orihime clinging to him, her face buried in his chest. Ichigo then felt a pang of sympathy for her. She was the most sensitive to these topics and probably taking it worse than he was. Ichigo struggled to shift the topic.

"So um…Toushiro's father is named Ichimaru? Like the fairy tales?"

"Pardon?" Sousuke cocked a brow.

"You know, Ichimaru Gin and Cinder Ash Cat. Or Ichimaru Gin and the Cloud-Cutting sword?"

"Ah of course. I've become so accustomed to associating the name to that man I've forgotten about the children's' tales."

"If the stories had been written around that bastard something tells me children wouldn't enjoy them as much," Ichigo chided.

They all shared a light, relieving laugh. It wasn't that humorous a comment, but it was plenty to dispel the dark feelings of trepidation hanging over the travelers.

-:-:-:-

Ichigo woke up suddenly from a slight jostling of the carriage. He must have dozed off from the steady rhythm of hoof beats as lack of sleep from the night before. Looking up the moon was between its apex and the horizon so it was well past midnight. Ichigo glanced back and noticed Orihime and Ishida had dozed off in the comfortable velvet seat.

"Things have been difficult between the three of you, haven't they?" Sousuke murmured, noticing that Ichigo was awake.

"I guess you could say that." Difficult wasn't the right word, but it was close. Ichigo knew that even though he had explained to Ishida long ago that he wasn't interested in Orihime that didn't stop the Quincy from treating him like dirt sometimes.

After a long pause Sousuke added, "And you're not interested in women, I can see."

Ichigo's eyes flew open wide and he nearly fell off his seat. Grabbing a lantern post for support he stammered out, "How...how could you tell?" Never had he even told anyone his darkest secret and never really planned to, yet somehow this complete stranger in a foreign territory had him figured out.

"That girl. She seems to have promised herself to another, but now and again her eyes will fall on you with a look of desperate love and admiration. While you were unconscious she was consistently caring for you despite that other boy's chagrin. And yet despite being one of the most beautiful and kind creatures I've ever seen, you never seem to notice. No man who has ever taken interest in a woman would fail to notice that."

"I...she..." Despite thinking that this had been put behind him long ago Ichigo's heart was suddenly heavy with guilt at never being able to love her in the way she wanted. It hurt even more to know her heart remained unchanged even though he had put it him and he hadn't even noticed.

Sousuke took a long thoughtful pause before smiling a bit and glancing off in the other direction. "And I see she's not your sister either."

"Wait what? Oh-" _Shit._ Ichigo thought, he had completely forgot that was supposed to be their alibi.

"You certainly would have raised a protest by now to my earlier statement if she was. Don't worry I won't tell. I'm sure you have your reasons."

Alarms went off in Ichigo's head to try and come up with a cover, but his head was blank. He didn't have much time to think though as the carriage jolted to a stop and the horses reared and cried out, spooked by something up ahead.

"Stay on guard!" Sousuke pulled back on the reins and drew the dagger from his belt. Ichigo glanced at it and remembered these kind of slaves apparently had Gifts.

"What's going on!" Orihime called from the cart.

Sousuke's eyes narrowed. "Ferals." A mist rose off of his blade and appeared to harmlessly disperse around the vicinity. All was quiet for a moment. Then there was a startling crack of branches and a clashing of snarling beasts as four ferals came tumbling from the bramble, clawing and tearing each other to the ground.

Ichigo broke the cords of the pouch as he tore it off his neck. He whipped Totenmod from his hiding spot and something was caught on the guard. It was some sort of chain, but he couldn't identify it in the heat of battle and obscuring mist. He stuffed whatever it was in his pocket along with the pouch and leapt down from the driver's seat. If he couldn't show Orihime he cared about her with mutual love he could at least protect her like he always had and always would.

He scowled in determination and heaved his sword into the nearest pair with a guttural shout. Their terrifying shrieks were suddenly silenced and Ichigo could still see their lifeless yellow eyes staring up through the mist. He turned and saw Sousuke slash the throats of the other two as one darted out behind him.

"Look out!" Ichigo charged at it, but it wailed and fell before he could reach it.

Ichigo blinked and Sousuke backed away as the corpse crumbled before him, with three wooden arrows jutting from its remains. He looked up as saw Ishida standing atop the carriage, three more arrows drawn in his bow.

As the mist dispersed there was a silence that hung heavy in the clearing.

"Ah! You've been bitten!" Orihime exclaimed, she clambered out of the carriage ad rushed to Sousuke, gently taking his hand to inspect it. "Here, hold still." She muttered as her fingertips began to glow.

"Orihime…" Ishida started, but she promptly shushed him as the small golden field spread and arced over the wound.

As the wound was rejected into nonexistence and Orihime pulled her hands away sheepishly Sousuke ran his fingertips over the now unmarked skin, first his eye widened in surprise, but then smiled gently in thanks. "I see you will all be able to protect each other well." He glanced down at the remains and plucked out an arrow between his thumb and forefinger. One by one he handed them back up to Ishida.

"A Quincy vampire or a vampire who uses Quincy arts? It won't matter if anyone in the city sees these."

Ishida nodded and dropped them back in his quiver. "Wasn't planning on flashing it in front of anyone."

"Let us keep moving. Ferals shouldn't be this close to a heavily populated area."

The other three didn't need further convincing and within the hour they were at the open gates of the walled capitol. Nearly everything from the great wall to the buildings both large and small had been cut and shaped out of the black stone of a peak that had stood here over a millennium ago.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can take you." Sousuke drew the horses to a stop.

"There's guard posts here, but where are the guards?" Ishida questioned, climbing down from the carriage. Orihime handed him his walking stick which now concealed his Quincy weaponry once again.

"The city is open to any vamp during the week of Blood Moon. They tried to regulate comings and goings during the festivities once upon a time, but that didn't last long. Try to be careful and avoid any situations where you need to draw your weapons," the slave stated with concern. "I guess this is where we part ways. Take care." he remarked and snapped the reins.

"Thank you for everything!" Orihime called out, waving goodbye.

"I hope things will be alright back at the estate." Ishida added.

Ichigo just nodded as he passed.

The carriage disappeared off a dark path to the west of the city walls and the three hunters turned towards the largest vampire settlement on the continent.

"Are we really doing this?" Orihime muttered.

"We've made it this far. Now we just need to find our contact," Ishida murmured rustling through the intel papers.

"It's just…don't you think it's been too easy? The run-in with Nnoitra was troublesome and all, but it worked out in our favor." Ichigo scratched his head where the sore spot still lingered.

"Let's be glad that we haven't had to fight increasingly stronger minions of Aizen along the way so far. Let's get going." Ishida declared stepping through the gates. Orihime nodded and dashed up to join him and Ichigo subsequently followed.

Falling behind the two by a few paces Ichigo examined his blade. For his entire time as a hunter his Gift made it so blades would disintegrate a vamp on contact. But in their last encounter with ferals it only sliced them in two. And just now his sword could stab or slash into them but couldn't seem to pass through. _It's gotta be this sword, right? But it's getting worse. How the hell will I be able to slay the vampire king if this keeps up?_

Up ahead they finally started seeing inhabitants of the city bustling about and Ichigo promptly hid his sword away.

Tucking away the pouch Ichigo remembered the thing that had caught on Totenmond earlier. Ichigo shook it out from his pocket and a large, silvery locket dangled in the light of the street lanterns.

His heart swelled as he recognized it. It was the same one his mother had worn when he was a child. Ichigo remembered playing with it a couple times while he sat on his mother's lap as she read to him. His father must have hid it here after she died. Ichigo furrowed his brow. Did Isshin want him to find this? The old goat was a buffoon, but Ichigo knew well enough the man had loved his wife more than any human being had loved anyone before and wouldn't forget about something this precious. He felt the edges for the hinge and unfastened it.

As it opened it turned out that it didn't have two sides like a regular locket, but a third section in the middle like a page in a book. When flipped to the first sections the tiny portraits were so old and chipped they were completely unrecognizable. The second half held a miniature painting of his father, looking more dignified than Ichigo ever remembered seeing him. Next to that was a miniature of a very very young Ichigo holding his baby sisters.

"Oh! I forgot I had this!" Orihime exclaimed suddenly, reaching into her cloak and pulling out Sousuke's wine skin. "I think he dropped this during the feral attack. Is it too late to return it?"

"We've been walking for awhile. Catching up with him on that dark path would be impossible now." Ishida stated.

"Oh…but I feel like a thief now," Orihime murmured, tucking it back in her cloak.

They came near the nicer part of the city. The festival lights became brighter and many, yet somehow not doing anything to block the hundreds of brilliant stars in the night sky. Going into this mission Ichigo hadn't imagined any of the sights they would see would be this spectacular. Perhaps if it were day light it would look like any shabby marketplace. But with the hundreds of glowing lanterns lining the streets and stalls, faint music and singing coming from every direction and the nearly full moon hanging over the horizon, there was an intimate, inviting, festive atmosphere thick in the air.

The soft hubbub of people going by suddenly stopped, causing Ichigo to glance around. Suddenly everyone, slave and vampire alike had stopped in their tracks to bow their heads. A statuesque vampiress dressed in simple yet elegant finery made her way through the plaza followed by three young women. Her appearance was exotic with dark, rich skin and fine golden hair and eyes and a commanding, stoic presence.

Two of the girls were bickering as they followed her. One had even darker skin and had the build of the warrior tribes of the southern continent. A shorter girl snapped back at her. Her skin was paper white and her hair an iron blue, her clothes more masculine in appearance with a heartiness of the northern continent. The smallest girl quietly followed behind, her long sleeve held to her nose as if to ward off the stench of those lesser. Her dark green hair hung straight and thick, her lashes elegant and long, her clothes concealing significantly more than the other women. She held the appearance and serenity of a girl of the eastern continent.

Ichigo quickly followed suit and bowed as well, figuring it would be best not to stand out. Ishida and Orihime had done the same. But Ichigo had to snap at Ishida noticing that he was now shuffling through their intel papers.

"What are you doing? People might notice!" Ichigo snapped in a whisper.

As the women passed and the townsfolk began to go on their celebrations Ishida grabbed a sheet of parchment and held it to Ichigo's face. Ichigo stepped back a few paces in annoyance and accidentally walked into Orihime. She yelped and dropped something.

"Sorry about it." He backed away and looked back up at the paper Ishida was holding and saw it was a detailed sketch of a woman's face. In fact, a face that seemed very familiar.

"Is...that?"

"Yes, the vampiress who just passed. The Lady Hallibel is our contact. Orihime? What's wrong?" Ichigo turned and her back was facing them, her eyes gazing down at the ground.

"I…I dropped Sousuke's flask and…what does this mean?"

They looked down at where she was staring. The cork had come loose from the wine skin. Deep, red blood poured from the opening, oozing between the cobblestones in the road up towards their feet.

* * *

**A thousand apologies for how long it took to get this out. Real life, school, job blah blah blah you get the idea. It didn't help that I had a very underwhelming response in terms of reviews for the last few chapters, but that's probably my own fault for taking so long. I've found my inspiration again so let's hope I can pick up the pace for the better. Thank for bearing with me old readers and welcome and congrats on getting this far to the new. I always love reviews and especially constructive criticism. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe it wasn't even his. They had some rations for Toushiro in there right? I'm sure it could have easily fallen out of the carriage during that attack," Orihime scrambled for some sort of explanation for the vessel of blood pouring across the cobblestone. She looked up and saw some vamps were giving them quizzical looks as they passed. Clearing her throat she grabbed at Ichigo's collar.

"You made me drop my flask, slave! Pick it up before you humiliate me more!" she exclaimed with a huff, trying her best to sound natural. Ichigo stiffened a bit as her playacting caught him off guard. Without a word, though, he played along and stooped down to cork the mysterious vessel and handed it back to her.

"You think me so low to touch it now that it's been on the ground? Hmph!" She turned up her nose, flipping her auburn hair as she started off in the direction Lady Hallibel and her companions had gone. Ichigo and Ishida followed behind hesitantly.

"How was I?" Orihime asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nice save?" Ishida muttered once the festival crowd had thinned. He offered his arm to her and she took it, her nose still high in the air attempting to keep an air of an arrogant vampiress. Ichigo tried his best to trudge along sullenly as their lowly blood slave. He hated to admit it, but Kira had provided a perfect attitude for him to mimic.

The festival lights and merriment faded into somber oil lamps lining the streets. It seemed most of the inhabitants were still gathered and celebrating as the only other beings they saw, besides the ladies way ahead in the distance, were a few vamps passed out in the streets. The three vampire hunters, now so far from home, were relieved none of the city's inhabitants gave them a second glance since the spilled flask incident.

The flask of blood. Ichigo took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't something they could ignore, but at the same time what could they even do about it? The only thing that really concerned him at the moment was that somehow whoever that slave was he had neatly dissected through their lies right down to his innermost thoughts.

_Wait, neither of them was awake when Sousuke started figuring us out. Brandishing our weapons probably only confirmed what he already suspected._ Ichigo thought to himself. _Though someone doesn't need to be a vamp to be observant. _He decided against telling the other two about that conversation. They had enough to worry about as it was and it wasn't going to help at all to give them something like that to concern themselves with on top of their already weighty task. Besides if the slave had really been a vampire surely he could have killed them easily out there in the forest with that bizarre power of his. Vampire or not it wasn't like they were going to ever run into Sousuke again.

"How are we going to end up crossing paths with our contact? She seems too high-profile in this town for us to just waltz up to her on the streets," Ichigo muttered, keeping them situated at the task at hand. "How the heck is she supposed to know who we are anyways?"

"There's a trinket that came with the papers. She apparently will know what it means," Ishida muttered.

The narrow streets opened up to an open plaza that gleamed with polished obsidian tile under the setting moon. It was difficult to tell in the pre-dawn darkness, but the mansion seemed to be carved out of the mountain that formed the posterior border of the city gates. Guards opened the wrought iron gates that led into the plaza and lit a lantern of either side of the path. Smaller flames suddenly sprung up to form a fiery path that led to the mansion's entrance. The three realized that if they were to speak to the women they would need ot do it fast if they didn't want to deal with those guards.

They broke into a run and hurried across the plaza, not caring if they attracted too much attention. "Lady Hallibel!" Ishida called out as the vampiresses approached the door of the manor. The guards brought their spears to attention as they approached and Ichigo's pulse leapt hoping that they weren't going to have to pull out their weapons again.

"Halt. Let them through." Hallibel bellowed, echoing across the plaza. The guards looked at her and fell back with a shrug. She and her entourage came back up the torchlit path and paused just past the gate.

Her gaze was icy and Ichigo felt like she was trying to bore holes through his skull. The girls were silent, but did nothing to hide their judgmental glares.

Ishida turned down his eyes and knelt before Lady Hallibel and Ichigo and Orihime mimicked the gesture. Ichigo wasn't exactly sure when Ishida had become spokesman for their party, but wasn't going to protest. The Quincy was admittedly much more eloquent with these kinds of things than he was.

From the bottom of the leather folio Ishida pulled a large shark tooth as big as his palm. The root was leafed with gold and the point darkened in blood that must have been spilled long long ago.

"Bring it to me," Hallibel commanded.

Ishida barely hesitated as he stood and came forward with the object perched on the folio. Hallibel's eyes betrayed a hint of reminiscence and anger upon seeing the relic. She took it and examined both sides and then the three of them.

"So, you've finally shown up. I was beginning to think you had failed already. However, you are here now and that's all that matters. In a few days' time I would not have been able to help you." Her voice was surprisingly soft, but deep for a woman with such an imposing, noble presence.

"Come inside then. The moon nears the horizon and the sun shall take its' place soon. We don't have much time to prepare. Mila Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun…"

The three younger vampiresses turned to their Lady.

"Give them the full treatment."

"Wait what?" Ichigo didn't like the sound of that and took a reflexive step back.

The three girls turned to their guests and their eyes filled with mischief as Ichigo's face drained of color.

-:-:-:-

Carved into the ancient black mountains, Die Nachte sat nestled in a high ring of peaks. The nearly full moon hung low just on the tip of the peaks giving a soft blue glow over the citadel. From a torch-lit tunnel dig into the stone a lone carriage emerged on the path winding up to foot of the palace. Lesser vampires that bore masks made of human skulls and armed with spears of bone stood guard at the carriage house and let the traveler through the bolted door.

The bespectacled slave left the vehicle and horses in the care of the stable hands after gathering his things and starting his way up the stairs. Up the dark, stone stairs he climbed until he noticed the torches along the wall give off a suddenly flicker. He paused as a cloud of silver fog rushed down in the opposite direction, blew past his face and settled onto a wooden beam hanging behind him. Sousuke turned and saw a certain silver haired vampire now perched there like a cat that caught a fish.

"Anythin' fun and excitin' happen today Sousuke-chan?" He asked, swinging his dangling legs back and forth playfully. "Sorry I made ya trek the rest of the way, but as ya can see I have only but two hands."

Sousuke tossed one of the satchels at the vamp who caught it with a questioning look. "Those are the rest of Kira's things. I must thank you for the reinforced control spells during our attack on Central 46. He was quite a help in getting the job done quickly, but probably wouldn't have been able to find the gall to eviscerate human flesh without your help."

"Aw, it was nothin' I just wish I could've seen the look on his face when he stained his hands with the blood of the old gits. I'll hafta make him recount all of it ta me later."

"I'm sure you will find his anguish satisfying. He was quite relieved to put his thoughts toward finding Toushiro after that mission was complete. Your wife and son are well I trust?"

"Shiro-chan's cranky, but calmed down when I let 'im see Momo, even if she is still sleepin'. Somethin's still fishy though. I've known ya for too goddamn long and know ya have scary good control over these sorta things. So why'd ya go an' only leave maybe three drops in her poor widdle veins?"

Sousuke's calm expression suddenly shifted into a dark, quiet grin. He cast his amber eyes downward and pulled off his spectacles, tucking them away. "I'm afraid I am weary from all that travel, questions will have to wait. Though, perhaps your son might have some insight in the near future." He turned to make his way back up the stairs, only to be stopped again as pale, spidery hands gripped at his waist. Icy breath tickled the hairs on his neck as he glanced over with a glare, Gin's steel blue eyes peered back at his through thin slits. "Now now what's with all the secrets suddenly? Don't ya think I'm entitled ta know stuff involvin' my property?"

"First of all you wouldn't have had her if I didn't gift her to Toushiro." Sousuke's hand grasped the silver medallion that dangled from a chain around Gin's neck. He gave it a sharp tug and the vampire made a sharp noise of discomfort as his head was lurched down. "Second, she is one of us now. I advise you to give her some distance."

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open and the two turned. The shadowy figure that stood in the frame looked like the epitome of the image humans imagined when they heard the word 'vampire.' The gaunt, snow white skinned creature with ichor black hair regarded the two briefly with gem green eyes then lowered his head into a formal bow.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty. How may I be of service?"

"Ah, Ulquiorra, timely as always. How go the preparations?" Sousuke asked.

"Better go check on Ran-chan. I'll give you and the Chamberlain some space." Gin said, giving and overly flourished bow before dissolving and slipping away between Ulquiorra's legs. He paused and glanced down before regarding Sousuke again.

"Preparations for the masquerade are perfect as always. Might I escort you to your quarters?"

"Only if I might slip out of this guise."

"Of course." Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and a slave boy appeared carrying a pile of clothes. He took the first garment and began dressing the man in the stair landing.

A black doublet brocaded in silver was slid easily over the plain, white linen tunic. Over his shoulders and cascading nearly to the dusty floor a high collared cloak of black sat, held in place by a silver chain clasped across his chest. Ulquiorra handed him a wetted ebony comb and Sousuke used it to tame his travel tousled hair back neatly away from his face save a single lock.

Sousuke's fingers flicked up the hilt of the dagger in his belt and the sound of shattering glass echoed through the stone staircase.

A soft golden glow surrounded his irises as his eyes opened and a relieved grin revealed perfect lustrous fangs. A bit of elegant cloth and a rather handy Curse was all it took to transform him from the humble slave to imposing monarch.

"Much better," he sighed sheathing his dagger. "I can see from my travels that your tasks were completed without fail."

"There was some difficulty convincing the girl not to come with them, but she was remarkably tenacious. That one is…interesting." The stoic vampire remarked.

"Indeed. However, we prepared for that possibility that they would come. Luckily for Hallibel their presence does not change her task too greatly. She has already been briefed on what to do should they accompany Ichigo."

"And how is the prince?"

"Likely preparing for his debut as we speak."

-:-:-:-

No creature on this earth, neither human nor vampire nor animal, deserved to be subjected to this kind of torment. Ichigo sat there restrained, wondering what he had done to make the fates put him in such a dreadful position as this. All he could do was hope this cruel charade would be over soon, though he knew it would be long before his tormentors grew tired of delighting in his plight.

"Ugh, he hasn't bathed for days. We're going to have to dunk him in the hot spring before the job can be finished." Apache scoffed, going at his leg hair with salve and a razor with the same ferocity one might use to skin a boar.

"Why the hell do I even need an ambush makeover?" Ichigo protested, strapped down to a table spread eagle in only his undergarments. He was relieved that he could finally take off the slave's collar, but this was far worse than enduring the thick leather on his neck and the stigma it carried.

"Lady Hallibel's aid will be useless unless you look the part. The Blood Moon Masquerade is attended by only the most refined vampires on the continent. If you went as you had come to us you would look like vultures among doves."

Ichigo held back a spiteful laugh at hearing vampires referred to as doves. He didn't need to give them any reason to make his grooming more excruciating than it already was.

"Even though we get invitations every year we don't dare go back to that place for political reasons. I shudder to think one of this year's invitations is going to such a filthy human as you." Mila Rose scoffed, using a pointed metal file to clean beneath his fingernails.

"If I'm just a filthy human why didn't you just make your slaves do this? Oomph!"

Sun-sun pinned his head back down a pulled out a deadly, sharp looking pair of tweezers.

"Even servants work can be enjoyable now and then. Now hold still," She hissed as she started plucking and trimming his eyebrows.

Ishida, who cared far more about staying properly groomed to keep his reputation as an aspiring fine tailor, required far less preparations. Both clad in bathrobes he and Orihime sat at a tea table at the other end of the bath house with Hallibel. Lady Hallibel seemed indifferent to the barbaric display of hygiene. A manservant rolled in a cart holding a crystal decanter of blood, a few stem glasses and a tea set. Orihime was also surprised to see what looked like a bowl of flowers, dusted with sugar.

The vampiress noticed her quizzical expression and explained. "Believe it or not we bloodthirsty creatures you hunt have a palette for fragrant flowers. When blood is sparse or one simply refuses to feed we can survive on eating them from their abundance of life essence. However, it's not nearly as potent as wine of the vein."

"I'm sorry to say I never knew that. That sounds rather nice, actually." Orihime said sweetly testing a sugary petal with a small smile.

Hallibel sighed and tapped the table signaling the servant to pour a small glass of the dark red liquid. "If you think so."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do they mean you don't attend to political reasons?" Ishida intervened as the servant poured him tea.

There was a sudden silence in the room and only the trickle of the hot spring could be heard. Ichigo's tormentors paused in their work and glanced at Ishida, then their lady. "You mean they don't know?"

He stiffened, hoping he hadn't said something damaging.

Hallibel sighed, "Once upon a time I was Barragan's queen."

It was now the humans' turn to gape. Ichigo could not see what was happening, but could feel the ill will thick in the air. Hallibel's grip tightened on her glass so much they thought it would shatter.

"I survived the siege of Die Natche and slaughter of the Luisenbarn clan only because it had been known for centuries among our people that I held no love for the brute I was forced to marry. The same for these young women who would have been made to marry my sons. Barragan only wanted royal vampiresses for himself as his sons so we had been taken by force from our homelands far far from here. After the excruciating ordeal of bearing sons I could not love it was only worsened by watching as these girls were only being enthralled into the same fate as I. He planned for our sons to then go conquer each land their respective, ill-gotten bride was taken from. The whole ordeal was no more than a means to extend his influence, with his sons as puppet rulers, beyond the borders of this country. That all came to a swift end the night the weddings were to take place."

"Was this also the night of the siege?"

Hallibel nodded.

The three humans had only been aware that Barragan had been a ruthless king whose long line had been brought swiftly to an end in one night. The details of those who had surrounded them usually never reached human ears.

By now the girls had reached a temporary cease fire on Ichigo's hygiene and were gazing off into the large window at the nearly full moon.

"All of Baragan's supporters were present for what had been glorified as the romantic celebration of the century. That fool Barragan was so proud that night, completely unaware that Aizen's underlings had already completely infiltrated, slain and replaced the royal guard. His wretched cries of pain were like the sweetest musical notes I had ever heard as Aizen's blade ran him through. His minions slaying my sons from where they stood at the altar was like the grand finale."

Orihime glanced at the girls, who while stony faced she could see a slight glisten of moist eyes in the moonlight betraying much sadder memories of that event than their lady portrayed.

"He then offered that I could stay on the throne as his queen instead. I had to...politely decline..." Hallibel sighed and filled her cup again with more thick, red fluid. "While I owe Aizen my life I could never stay in that gilt cage of a palace ever again. Our lives spared, we were given safe passage to this mansion of the capitol's magistrate. We have resided here since then. Fairly removed from the court of Die Nächte."

"Then why are you helping us?" Ishida asked cautiously.

She finished her drink and abruptly stood. "Girls, finish up with him. The servants will escort you gentlemen to your accommodations. Tomorrow we will prepare just before moonrise." And with that she left. Ichigo was filled with relief as the straps that held him came undone. He sat up after a stretch and inspected his weirdly hairless limbs and trimmed nails.

He started getting up muttering "I guess that wasn't so ba-" Ichigo didn't get a chance to finish his statement before Mila Rose kicked him into the hot spring with a splash.

-:-:-:-

Later that night Orihime sat before a mirror while Sun Sun combed her hair. Her grooming had been significantly less brutal than Ichigo's. They were now in the girls' wing of the manor where she would stay for the night. The massive room was decorated with several foreign artifacts, weaponry, hunting trophies and fine antiques. The whole eclectic mix was lit by a spacious fireplace, making Orihime's hair shine with an even more intense color than normal.

"Did she really need to reminisce through the whole thing like that! She talks about trying to put the past behind us, but then she has to remind us of that night over and over!" Apache protested from the other corner where she was play-wrestling with a giant, shaggy brown dog they called Ayon.

"The whole thing sounds like a difficult experience," Orihime murmured, unsure of how to express her sympathy over what they had been through. Never had she imagined before that the creatures she had been born to protect people against experienced as much tragedy and heartache as humans. "I can't believe what you or your lady went through."

"We can't blame her for how she feels. And we owe her for the strength she has had both then and now. But our memories of Die Nachte were not as bitter as hers." Mila Rose muttered from where she was reclined on a four-poster bed.

"Don't get us wrong we were far from happy in that place, but…"

"Really...our betrothed were not as awful as their father."

Mila Rose sat up and sighed. "We haven't seen the painting in a while, have we?" She got up and from under the bed dragged out a large, wide object covered in a sheet. "If she knew we had this she would have it burned in an instant." Propping it up next to the bed she whipped off the sheet to reveal a large, regal family portrait. Orihime gingerly approached for a better look.

The hulking elderly vampire in royal purple robes trimmed with black fur was undoubtedly Barragan. Hallibel sat dutifully beside him and their three handsome sons behind them. The artist had done well to capture Hallibel's beauty and to invoke a presumably faux expression of pride on her face. Something told Orihime that Barragan hadn't looked quite as dignified as the artist had portrayed him either. The young vampires shared the tanned complexion of their mixed parentage, one with long fair hair like Hallibel's, the other two with wild, dark hair like Barragan's must have once been.

"Findor was brash and proud, but a perfect gentleman to me." Sun-Sun muttered pulling long, auburn strands from her comb.

"Ggio was cocky and boastful, but had the fighting skills to back up his claims." Apache murmured, resting atop Ayon's back.

"Avirama was rude and violent, but it made him a fun hunting partner." Mila Rose carefully covered the portrait again and slid it back in its hiding place. "Whether our lady ever saw that in them, we'll never know."

There was only silence for a minute accompanied by the crackling of the fire.

"She had her reasons. From what we were told when we were first held in Die Nachte..." Sun-Sun muttered quietly. "There was a time when her heart could almost accept her situation. Before any of our princes were born…there was Princess Charlotte."

"According to the few servants who knew of what happened it was one of the few times they ever saw anything resembling joy in her eyes. The day Charlotte was born that is."

"But Barragan had no need for a female heir…not even a day old he had her killed."

Orihime felt as if her heart was literally breaking. She covered her mouth and heart as it filled with the vicarious pain.

"Maybe she could have loved her sons had he not subjected her to that torment. And maybe things would be different now…." Sun-Sun set down the comb

Orihime contemplated everything she was hearing, but something about that last statement bothered her. "But…how would it have changed the siege?"

The girl's shared a stunned expression, as if they said too much.

"Enough of all this mopey talk let's get some shut eye!" Apache exclaimed, hitting Milla Rose upside the head with a pillow. She laughed and grabbed another one, lobbing it at Apache's face. Ayon jumped up and joined the fray and lunged at Orihime. She giggled as she was tackled to the ground and the dog covered her face in sloppy kisses.

"Ayon! Get off! I just finished fixing her hair!" Sun-Sun cried trying to subdue the massive beast. A pillow came from behind and took her down as well into the maelstrom of arms, fur, and feathers.

-:-:-:-

Ichigo and Ishida were not allowed to stay with Orihime while under Hallibel's roof. The vampiress had an understandable disdain towards males. They were led to an empty servants' chamber with only the basics: beds stacked in bunks, coarse, woolen blankets, stiff pillows and a cracked chamber pot in the corner being their entire accommodations.

Ichigo flopped on an open bed, not willing to admit that his grooming and dip in the hot springs had actually been weirdly refreshing. Ishida settled on another and spread out the papers from the folio that Ichigo was getting kind of sick of seeing. And yet he had to put up with them as this would be one the last times they would be able to plan anything in secret.

"The information we were given back in Karakura ends here. With the exception of the location of Aizen's palace Die Natche on the map. But that is virtually useless without a way to get inside. While you were being plucked Hallibel provided me with this map. We need to memorize it then destroy it."

Ishida rolled out a parchment sheet with what must have been a portion of the palace drawn out in ink. He traced a finger along a blue line. "This is one way to reach a tower from the courtyard that should overlook the entire Gala. There's a hidden servant's passage in this hall that should be open to guests. It leads to a tower that is only used in wartime. From there I can have a clear shot as long as we don't run into trouble." Ichigo scanned over the map of what must have been a large courtyard and the twists and turns it would take to get to said tower. It seemed like the perfect approach and yet he knew it was never as simple as that.

"Say this works. Say your arrow goes straight though the heart of the vampire king in the middle of his own celebration. Then what? We have to not only leave the premises without being found out, but also make it the whole way back home. I don't even remember half of that journey from being knocked out, but I still know it was long and problematic."

"Hallibel already has that covered. The carriage we take tomorrow will be stocked with supplies for a journey back. The driver already has orders to take us straight through to the border between human society and Hohle Welt if everything goes off without a hitch. Right around that town where you flashed your fake fangs and mortified the whole place."

"Hey if I convinced them there that I was a bloodsucking fiend maybe I'll have a decent chance blending in with real bloodsucking fiends. So what am I supposed to do while you set up your sniper's perch?"

"Well that giant sword of yours is too flashy for an assassination. I think it's best if you stay mingled with the other guests and keep some of your old daggers concealed. However, only attack as a last resort. I don't know how loyal Aizen's guests and minions are to their king, but I think it's safe to say there will be at least one vamp that will see you plunge a blade into his chest and want to return the favor."

"And what about Orihime?"

Ishida sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Truthfully….I don't want her to have to go through with this. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insists she stay and protect us. She's been practicing new tricks with her Gift for a while now. She's going to come with me to the tower since she can use her shield to reject our image so we're less likely to be spotted."

"So wait…Orihime can cast invisibility now?" Ichigo lifted his head up from the pillow at this turn of events. Orihime's Gift was already miraculous enough as it was.

"In more or less words. I don't think it works as well with movement, but if we're stationary it should work fine."

"What if I come with you two? We'll stagger out our movement so no one suspects the three of us disappearing all at once. Then I can keep guard in case something goes wrong with her…vision shield?"

"I considered that. However, if we are caught for whatever reason we'll be all trapped in that tower. We need to come up with signals so that we can alert you if something goes wrong."

"That's fine, but we still lose half of our slaying power if my only job is to serve as backup," Ichigo groaned letting his head crash back into the pillow.

"If you can figure out some way to get the job done without anyone seeing then fine. I'm not saying shooting a wooden Quincy arrow into a crowd of vamps is the most foolproof method, but it will be the most efficient in finishing this so we can all just go home." Ishida pushed up his spectacles and proceeded to tuck away all the papers once again. "I know we'll see each other before then, but...good luck tomorrow, Kurosaki."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, waiting for the scornful remark that would surely follow. When it didn't come, to Ichigo's surprise, he pulled up the covers and replied. "Good luck to you too."

The bed may have been plain, but after weeks of sleeping on the floor or in a carriage it was paradise. Ichigo curled up under the rough blankets. He pulled out his mother's locket from underneath his shirt and clutched it for comfort. He attempted to clear his mind of all the questions and uncertainties that floated there as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter got much longer than I anticipated so I split it. The second half should hopefully be ready in a week. Thanks to all who have stuck through this story for so long and welcome to the newcomers!**

**I tried to make Hohle Welt the opposite of Hueco Mundo in that instead of everything being flat and white it's all black and rugged. I hope Ichigo's "dream sequences" aren't too annoying of a plot device, because this next one is a doozy.**

**Eternal thanks and hugs as always to Sariniste for being a wonderful beta!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Vampire baiting. For as long as human have lived in fear of vampires there are those that manipulated that fear for selfish gain. This sport was no exception._

_The rules were simple. A willing human versus a captured vampire. If defeated, humans were quickly sent for medical attention, but vampires stayed in the ring until they were sufficiently slain. Even if they won a match, it only meant that they could live just a little longer until they met their end. For an extra dose of humiliation, and safety of the human combatants, the beginning was always marked by the fangs being cut straight from the vampire's mouth. Without these rules in place the Quincy and the Order alike would not have turned a blind eye to the sport for as long as they had. In fact, humans from either organization volunteered themselves as competitors from time to time for "extra training."_

_It was the perfect way to satisfy their lust for revenge on these creatures that tormented their day to day life and had stripped them of loved ones. It brought many humans together from all levels of society to spectate. And the gambling pools that surrounded the sport became an economy of its own. _

_Few would have suspected that one of the most popular baiting rings was held beneath the estate of the kindly Lord and Lady Izuru. The nobles generously supported the Order with the funds they acquired from their covert little business. It was this justification that let them sleep well at night. _

_A young vampiress sat in the corner of a cell upon a floor covered in straw. She had long ago run out of tears and blankly stared off into nothing. The small prison had been positioned where it was so that all the vampires kept in captivity could clearly hear the cries of pain of former cellmates and jeers from the audience up above. Her wavy, fawn colored hair had become greasy and her eyes had lost their shine. They always wanted their vampire stock to look as mangy and loathsome as possible. If she were to enter the arena with her ethereal, kind beauty she held before capture the attendees might think twice about the barbaric sport they were patronizing. _

_For weeks she had been here, thoughts of the man she loved being the few comforts she had left. She could not even share her joyful stories of him with her fellow prisoners in their long days of nothingness between matches. _

_For the man she loved was human. _

_They would never understand her feelings while it was humans who had subjugated them to such a cruel fate as baiting. _

_She could hear the preparations for the night's match beginning from up above. Her tired eyes glanced among the other vampires, wondering who they would take tonight. Then her eye landed on someone who seemed to be a new catch. Something struck her about him, which she found strange in itself as there was nothing particularly remarkable about him. Brown hair hung long and dirty over his shoulder and face and his plain black clothes had become grey from the dirt and dust. Then, behind his thin veil of hair she saw eyes that burned with a familiar strength, brown with flecks of gleaming amber almost like…-"_

_Suddenly in the middle of this wretched place, so far from all she had known and loved she felt an overwhelming surge of hope that nearly brought tears back to her eyes. Trying to reel in her emotions she gingerly inched over across the straw floor towards the stranger. There was little time before the guards would appear so she jumped past introductions and formalities as he glanced at her sullenly._

"_One of the last things my father told me before I lost him was that he had a son long before he met my mother," she whispered, looking down at the floor. "That night I lost my whole family, home, estate, everything dear to me in a Quincy raid. Ever since I've been wandering without aim, but hoping somewhere I would find my brother."_

_The stranger sighed and turned his gaze to the cell door. "I am sorry for your loss, but I am sure you are mistaken.." He replied in a deep, cautious whisper. _

"_You must be!" She startled him as she took his hand, pleadingly. "Your eyes are just as I remember father's were. Your strong chin, long hands and even your voice are so alike. Or perhaps I've grown mad in this place and my senses are trying to deceive me, desperate for just a single scrap of hope."_

_The bewildered vampire had little time to respond as their warden unlocked the cell door and two game keepers hauled him up and away by the shoulders. Masaki nearly cried out in desperation watching as they dragged her alleged last of kin to his death. But something wasn't right. She saw the red scab of the X that was carved into the back of his hand that marked him for the next match. Yet, she had never seen him in the cell until a few minutes ago. Usually the Izurus waited weeks for their victims to become foul and ravenous before they were paired in the ring._

_She collapsed back against the moldy stone wall, all of the renewed hope now shattered once again. Masaki could hear the crowd of humans now chanting raucously for the first fight of the night. By now she knew the pattern of sounds that came from the ring that designated the progression of the event. First they would chant for a fight as they became impatient, then they cheered as the human competitor was introduced, then they would shout obscenities and jeer at the vampire, brought in from the other side. She could now hear the one she thought to be her brother giving the telltale pleas before they defanged him._

_Masaki clenched her eyes shut, knowing the muffled scream of agony would always follow. But they never came. Instead there was a sudden silence, then a chorus of gasps and shouts from the spectators._

_Masaki opened her eyes slowly, confused at whatever had just transcended. She glanced at her fellow cellmates who were all equally baffled and began to rise from the filthy ground._

_Above them, in the torch-lit subterranean arena, the crowd bared witness as the grimy, pitiful vampire suddenly slashed through the throats of his two jailers and the man that held the iron fang-cutters with a single slash of a sword that suddenly materialized. His opponent, in a moment of attempted heroism, charged forward with the spear he had been given, but was quickly impaled from behind. His target having somehow shifted behind him. The vampire withdrew his bloodied sword from the crumpling body and held it out in front of him at arm's length._

_The sound of shattering glass was barely heard among the panic as the vampire's appearance suddenly became that of the predators that haunted every human's nightmares. Red eyes glowed with hatred and his sneer showed off gleaming, terrible fangs. His now clean hair and black cape, lined with red, flaring out like flames as he rose from the ground, now clad in grand black finery. The crowd's panic was truly unsightly as they shrieked and shouted at the sight and rushed to clog the only exit. _

"_Disgraceful humans." His deep voice bellowed, magnified with an unearthly resonance over the cacophony. "You delight in humiliating and degrading our kind in a farce of power to numb the knowledge of how truly helpless you are. Allow me remind you of your place."_

_With a mere sweep of his hand the torches that lit the arena suddenly swelled and erupted into balls of flame that began to consume everything in their wake. _

_Down below the prisoners could only imagine what was transcending above. Masaki backed away from the cell door as a silver mist snaked through the bars then engulfed the lock. The rusty mechanism shattered and a lanky, silver-haired vamp appeared from the mist as the door swung open._

"_Y'all better get outta here while ya can. This place is gonna get messy."_

_Needing no more convincing the captives stumbled after the vamp, down the dungeon corridor and up through a cellar door that led out into the light of the full moon. Masaki felt tears of relief flood her cheeks as the reality set it that she was never going to meet her end in vampire baiting. She could see Isshin's smile and be in his arms once again. It was no longer only a dream to cling to._

_Once they were all out and safe in the gardens they turned towards the manor. The arena was so deep underground that from above there were no signs of the destruction and turmoil down below except the faintest cacophony of screams. The silver-haired vamp shifted back into mist and hurried back inside to aid in the destruction._

_Minutes later after the muffled screaming ceased the vampire from the prison cell reappeared from the front door, unscathed. Now in plain traveler's clothes and his brown hair neatly hanging past his shoulders. Masaki was delighted and proud of the sudden turn of events at this familiar stranger's hand._

"_All those in attendance for tonight's event have been adequately exterminated. My associate is taking care of our hosts as we speak." A timely shriek from an upper floor confirmed his words. "Is everyone alright?"_

"_All done kidnappin' and murderin.' What did I miss? "The silver vamp reappeared suddenly, grinning ear to ear with a sleeping, fair-haired child curled up in one arm, and a bloodied short sword clasped in the other._

"_Ne, Aizen ya should really think about gettin' a haircut," Gin taunted, pulling up a lock of the other's hair on the tip of his blade. _

"_Gin, put that away we have guests."_

"_Aizen? The Aizen of legend?" One vampiress questioned from the cluster. "How can we ever repay you?_

"_Is what has been whispered about you true?"_

"_What happened in the arena?"_

"_Did you really infiltrate the Order?!"_

_Aizen smiled and raised his hands, silencing the group. He turned and gestured to the manor behind him. "For the rest of the night and day you may rest and rejuvenate in the home of the late Lord and Lady Izuru that was so generously left to us. The servants quarters are now locked from the outside and all roads to the manor have been blocked. For now feel free to rest, entertain and feed to your fill. By next moonrise I can give you safe passage to Hohle Welt. _

_Weeks of fatigue and torment fell from their faces as they cheered and embraced before charging into the home of their former tormentors. _

"_You made sure they knew you were taking their son before you killed them I presume?" Aizen regarded Gin._

"_Of course," Gin's smile got wider. "Speakin' of the kid, he smells pretty tasty, can I keep him? Pleeeeease?"_

"_Only if you can take care of him, I'm not doing it for you."_

_Satisfied Gin joined the others going into the manor and jostled the child in his arms a bit. "Hey kiddo what's yet name?"_

"…_Kira…" the boy murmured sleepily, completely unaware of anything that had just transpired._

_Aizen sighed and ran and hand through his hair. He felt another presence and turned to see Masaki had not gone inside with the others. _

"_Aren't you going inside? My apologies about earlier, but I'm afraid it would be impossible for me to be who you think I am."_

"_Yes, I suppose I now see why. Like every other creature of the realm I've heard the tales of Aizen, but that's only a name. My name is Masaki, but I could just as easily tell you it's Hikifune or Karin or Yuzu. Your transformation only confirms both that you're a slippery fellow and you look more like father than I thought before. I'm not giving up on you so easily 'Aizen'." She smiled and gently folded her hands. _

"_Believe what you will 'Masaki,' but I'm afraid I'll have to remain stubborn to validating your claim." Getting tired of her rambling, but still a bit amused he turned to her with a threatening glare, hoping she would back down._

"_As you wish, but I'll have to be stubborn as well. If it's not too much to ask, I don't plan on returning to Hohle Welt. My home is here in human territory now and it would mean a great deal to me if you could escort me there. I'm not sure how long it will take me to regain my strength." Masaki didn't flinch a bit from his arrogant expression; she found it rather comical._

_Aizen's lips softened to a smile, she wasn't one to be easily thrown by threats. "I don't see why not. This was the last of the baiting rings my colleague and I were targeting for the last few months. However, you will have to wait until we have led the others safely past the borders."_

"_It's a promise then." She felt it was best to not mention her human lover. Hundreds had just been murdered by this vampire's hand, she doubted he would understand. Even after weeks of living in unsavory conditions her smile was full of such a gentle light of hope that Aizen dearly wished not to have to extinguish it. He found himself strangely fascinated with her. Perhaps it was her lack of the venomous aura that surrounded most vampiresses, or maybe that smile that could warm a frozen tundra. If he being her brother would always make her smile so, then he would be whatever she wished him to be. _

_In a few weeks' time he would regret that decision._

_Yet after a little while he discovered it to be the solution to all his problems._

-:-:-:-

"Iyaaaaa!"

Ichigo and Ishida jolted awake. The intense memories from Ichigo's dream began to fade quickly as he zeroed in on the scream.

"That sounded like-"

"Orihime!"

They tore out of the bunkroom and ran in the direction of her cries. They were coming from behind a large set of grand doors that they swung open without hesitation. Orihime was bent over grasping a bedpost. Around her waist was what Ichigo assumed was some sort of sick torture device as Mila Rose was pulling back on some cords coming off of it as if she were reigning in a horse.

"What are you doing to her?! I ow-!" Ishida had tripped him making him fall face first into the stone floor.

"That's a _corset _you dolt," Ishida dragged Ichigo back out by his foot before bowing to their hostesses. "We apologize for disturbing you. Call us when we are needed."

"How dare you enter a lady's bedchamber unannounced?!" Ishida shut the door just as they heard the twang of a spear hitting the wood on the other side.

"There that should do it," Mila Rose stated, tying off the loose corset strings. Orihime made a strange gasping noise as she moved to stand straight.

"Oh for heaven's sake loosen that thing she won't last five minutes like that."

"I'm fine. Really…" Orihime wheezed out. Mila Rose shook her head and released the cords again. "I apologize. Our kind doesn't need to breathe if we don't want to. I forgot we can tighten these further than what most humans can tolerate. Let's try this again."

Hallibel sipped her glass in the corner and watched as the girls shoved each other out of the way to show Orihime a myriad of dresses. During the years before the massacre the girls had been under her protection until the day the wretched wedding would be held. In the depths of her private chambers they had trained together and shared the fighting styles of their respective homelands. They had become like daughters to her and sisters to each other and swore someday they would find a way out of their palace prison.

And yet Hallibel saw this girl here, probably as delicate and naïve as she had been when she had been captured as a war prize. It pained her to send this girl into that same prison she sought to escape for centuries with no clear answer what would become of her. However, her guilt over the unknown fate of this human girl was but a small price to pay for the depth of her gratitude towards the hunter's benefactor.

"She's an autumn! Just look at her hair! She'd look much better in this!"

"But her hair's a true tone! That means she's a winter!"

Sun-Sun quietly coughed into her wrist and parted the two who were shoving dresses in each other's face. She calmly approached Orihime with an elegant midnight blue gown. She looked down at the fine cloth with wide eyes and then looked back up. "For me?"

The dainty vampiress nodded with a small smile, "And you won't have trouble fitting into it unlike these two."

"What did you say?!" Mila Rosa snapped, aiming to strike. Sun-Sun gracefully slid out of the way and guided Orihime behind the changing divider in one fluid movement.

-:-:-:-

Ichigo and Ishida were called back in as Orihime emerged slowly from behind the ornate changing screen. The deep blue gown tapered nicely down her slender waist before dramatically swelling out into a voluminous skirt. Black lace and ribbons detailed the edges and yards of it gathered and hung at her elbows. Though as she walked closer they noticed that the dress was doing a poor job of concealing her bosom. Ichigo heard Ishida's breath hitch and glanced over to see his eyes were wide with a tint of blush forming over his cheeks. Whether his reaction came from the ample display of her assets or the high fashion she was clothed in, Ichigo couldn't be sure.

"She looks amazing!" Mila Rose chimed.

"Still would've looked better in mine..." Apache muttered.

"Magnificent!" Ishida declared, approaching Orihime with his eyes sparkling. "A revival of French court couture with a modern twist of-"

"Eh eh we're not finished yet," Sun-sun tsked elbowing Ishida out of the way and tucked a large piece of yet more lace into the top of her bodice. She pinned it in place, giving her a bit more modesty. "You need to blend in and those are just going to draw far too much attention. In fact, Apache, Mila Rose see if you can find more lace that will go with this"

Once Orihime had been sufficiently concealed the human males were each dragged behind the changing screen. After some choice words, scuffles and questionable uses of a shoehorn they emerged outfitted and a bit frazzled.

The girls apparently had an entertaining time figuring out how to dress around Ichigo's unusual hair color. Traditional black would only make it stand out more than it already did. The settled on a long, wine colored, double-breasted tail coat. The black collar was high, but not obnoxiously so. Simple additions were made to complete his outfit with black leathers gloves, a black cravat and thigh-high black boots he was surprised he wasn't having more trouble walking in. As he stood in the mirror he realized he had never worn anything quite this nice in his whole life.

He also hadn't had a chance to look at himself in the mirror for a while. His last haircut had been weeks before their journey began so it was hanging a tad long now. Apparently not long enough for the girls to have deemed indecent. Ichigo turned to look at the back and felt the fabric brush along his now hairless limbs. It felt weirder than he expected it to. What was even the point of getting shaved bare if he was getting covered in formal garb anyway? Ichigo sighed. They probably just wanted any excuse to press a sharp instrument against his skin.

As Ishida was fussed over with some last minute adjustments Ichigo snuck off to his pack to conceal weaponry on his person. He felt like a walking armory by the time he was finished. There was a thin dagger hidden in each boot, up his sleeve, under each lapel, in his pockets and tucked under his cravat was the pouch that hid Totenmond along with his mother's locket. He knew his family sword was too much for the setting they would be in, but it made him feel more secure to know it was nearby.

Ishida had returned his fake fangs the night before. As he reapplied them to his canines Ichigo regretted that he hadn't had as much of a chance to get used to them as Ishida and Orihime had. If there was a time where it was crucial to be as natural a vampire as possible, it was now.

Ishida seemed to be admiring his much more traditional ensemble immensely. He kept walking past the mirror, making dramatic stops and turns to make sure his black mantle was draping right.

"Marvelous. Lining the cape and mantle with wool and then a layer of raw silk keeps the garment warm without a chance for itching and the fabric combination prevents static buildup." He noted flaring out the insides showing off a flash of red silk. "And the herringbone topstitching is a much more robust option than a feather stitch without losing its decorative flair, I never would have thought of that."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. He would have thought Ishida would have been more perturbed by how much he was a dead-ringer for a vampire. Apparently his appreciation for fashion and textiles superseded that hatred. The way the girls gelled his hair back and paled his face a bit with powder only emphasized the look. They had attempted to tame Ichigo's hair, but the best they could do was to get all his spikes to point in the same direction, and that only lasted a few minutes before rebounding.

-:-:-:-

In a dark chamber, two vampires stood watch at a ghostly replica of the palace, set upon a large stone table. Tiny figures moved about through the gates and courtyard, unaware that the tiny lights that floated about captured their every movement. Ulquiorra stoically kept watch over the arriving guests. A pass of his hand through each image shifted each ghostly figure between two colors. Grey human slaves could be seen serving guests in the courtyard, tending to carriages in the gatehouse and scattered off in various bedchambers and dungeons. Red vampires milled about the gate and gathered in the gardens, danced in the courtyard and kept watch throughout the fortress. Three unmarked white figures emerged at the far edge of the replica from the private road from Hallibel's manor. The vampire turned to his lord at the window.

"They are approaching the western passage, Your Majesty. How shall I mark them?"

The king waved his hand and approached the table. "Leave them unmarked. I have something a bit more useful instead." The tip of a blade gleamed in the golden light. It drew a bead of opalescent vitae from his fingertip. Upon his palm the king painted the shape of a flower upon his palm. When his makeshift brush pulled away the silhouette shimmered for a second then the glowing shape rose from his palm. He grasped it delicately between two fingers and placed it within the model at the entrance to a tunnel.

"I see," said Ulquiorra. "And have they been properly primed to be affected by that?"

Aizen smiled beneath his silver mask.

"I would not be a very accommodating host otherwise, now would I?"

-:-:-:-

The carriage set off on a bumpy mountain path as Ichigo sat fiddling with his mask in the lantern light.

"Is this really necessary?"

"It is a masquerade after all," Orihime beamed from her seat with her skirt and petticoat taking up the greater portion of the vessel. Ichigo put the thing on just hoping it would keep his eyes from being scratched out by lace and crinoline.

Ichigo's mask was ivory with a few dark red lines running through his left eye. Orihime's was more a small veil of black lace shielding her eyes, with black and blue roses embellishing either side. Ishida's was simple and black with short points extending down to his cheeks.

Somehow he felt more secure behind his mask, but it unnerved him as well at the thought of seeing so many masked vamps and not being able to detect where their eyes fell.

"We already know the basic plan, but there's one thing I wanted to add. Though we might be in different areas, we should still try and communicate." Ishida pulled three handkerchiefs from his breast pocket. White means stay away from the target, I probably have a clear shot. Grey means I can't get a clear shot; you can go for the target if you can. And black means…something's gone wrong, get to the carriage or-"

Ichigo sat back in the velvet seat, listening to the explanation and the steady clop of the horses' hooves, feeling the strange clothes cling to his body, the weight of his mother's weighty locket. Ichigo glanced at his friends, completely out of their element in strange clothes in a strange land. He felt a tightness in his chest at the reality of whatever was about to transcend.

"What are we doing?" He said suddenly, gripping the edge of his seat, feeling his heart race and his pupils dilate. "This is insane. We aren't ready for this. Not in the slightest.

"Maybe you could have voiced your concerns, oh I don't know, a week ago," Ishida snapped, his posture stiffening. "We're clothed from head to toe in borrowed finery, on our way to the palace of the vampire king, that not even the Order can locate, and a hundred miles from home. If we don't go through with this I hope you have a handy dandy backup plan for getting home without consequences."

"So many things don't add up." Ichigo wrung his fingers through his hair, not sure how to calm down. "We don't even know who sponsored us or why they want Aizen gone. On top of that they somehow convinced Hallibel, the one who should feel ingratiated to Aizen, to help us kill him. Not to mention-" He had to cut himself short.

What was he supposed to say? That he was worried that scant recollections of strange dreams were trying to warn him? That he might be seeing memories that weren't his own?

"I was thinking about it too…" Orihime murmured, fiddling with the satin gloves in her lap, her hands visibly shaking. "At home, all we are trying to do is protect the people we love and the town that has been our safe haven. But throughout our travels the vampires that live in this land are just trying to survive; to live lives of love, safety and dignity…just like us. To try and slay their ruler over a bag of coins, someone we truly know nothing about, just feels…wrong."

Ichigo wanted to agree with her. The stupid dream fragments painted a picture of both vile and virtuous acts being committed equally by humans and vampires alike. Ishida was growing livid as he stuffed the scarps of cloth away.

"Listen to you, talking about their 'lives.' How easily you forget how they need to suck blood from human veins. How they keep humans locked away in thick collars and shackles waiting until their hunger calls. Or maybe how they took our entire family away one by one, just so they could 'live' another day?!"

Orihime flinched and bit her lower lip, a deep sadness emerging in her eyes. Ishida was fuming at this point, but tried to reel himself in knowing he had stepped over the line. Ichigo tried his best to intervene.

"But Ishida, we're not talking about the desperate ones that attack Karakura, or even the denizens of Hohle Welt. We're dealing with the vampire that destroyed a thousand year old dynasty in a night, lead the genocide on the Quincies and personally infiltrated the Order. How did the older stories go? Destroying an entire town because a vamp that betrayed him was hiding within. How about the one with the human countess? He promised and prepared her a bath of the blood of twenty virgin girls that would grant her eternal youth in exchange for nearly all her wealth. And then killed her after the exchange took place for he never promised immortality." Ichigo's skin crawled as he recalled some of stories he'd been told throughout his childhood.

"Isn't that an even better reason to just go through with this? To rid the world of one of the most legendary evils it has ever known?

At that moment the carriage passed under a tunnel between mountain passages. Everybody suddenly went silent as a deep blue field of thin light passed through them. When they emerged from the cavern they could see the palace in the distance, towering on the peak of the mountain. The famed Blood Moon sat in the sky in her full glory, framing the grand structure and bathing it a soft red glow. Ichigo suddenly felt as if everything was right with the world and a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders; what that burden was he couldn't quite recall.

"Were you saying something, Uryuu?"

"Was I? I'm sure it was nothing important…."

* * *

**When I started this two years ago (wow I'm a slow writer) I had most of the masquerade scenes and a few following it written before I even wrote the first chapter. Part of why this chapter took so long to release is that upon coming back to these chapters after all this time is they made me cringe. Not only were they very unconvincing and poorly written by my standards, but was also basically unusable in the ways I developed everything since that first chapter. After some major overhaul I think things are back on the right track. Thanks to Sariniste as always for being a wonderful beta and never speaking of some of my more cringe-worthy material she has seen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Carefree and full of anticipation, the hunters joined the throng of others lining the winding road to the palace. As soon as Ichigo descended from the carriage, the red moonlight touched his face, and he felt his veins thrum to the call of the moon. It was a silent, ancient rhythm that made his veins dance with a heavenly fervor.

The famed Blood Moon had just begun to rise over the furthest peaks the eye could reach. This high in the mountains, it appeared enormous as it held an unearthly red glow that tinted everything it touched. The palace of the vampire king was titanic and reached into the night sky with black spires that pierced the stars. Flocks of vampires in dark, vibrant finery gathered on the long bridge that lead to the masquerade. Motes of red and golden light drifted through the towers, along the walls, and danced at their feet.

"It's all…so pretty." Orihime reached up with a gloved hand and tapped a small light speck with her fingertips. It shined a bit brighter for a moment, giving off a faint musical sound before drifting off in the other direction.

Garlands of enchanted blossoms, glowing in the colors of the floating lights, had been woven into the intricate wrought iron gates. In the moat below, hundreds of candles floated in similar hues. Every few moments, the lights on the watered rippled; a telltale of terrible beasts that crept in the depths of the black water.

Orihime's veiled eyes only passed over such unpleasantries, enraptured only by the nocturnal wonders that adorned the palace entrance. She did not even bat an eyelash at the guards that stood at attention along the bridge and high walls, even though they wore masks crafted from human skulls and carried weapons of sharpened bone.

For the first time in his life Ishida took complete delight and comfort in the luxurious refinement all around him. Gorgeous vampiresses were clad in gowns of the finest silks, satins and velvets he had ever seen, overflowing with lace and crinoline. Each expertly tailored to display the wearer's figure in the most appealing manner possible. Fetching vampires wore fine coats and boots so carefully crafted, he could not see a single stitch or seam out of place.

Each visage was concealed with a flawless mask of gold, silver, and almost any color imaginable, embellished with a cornucopia of jewels, lace and feathers.

The trio passed over the bridge, and then through the gate. They moved into the massive courtyard beyond where the festivities centered. Dancing guests moved with such grace and precision in their fine garb that onlookers would have thought them enchanted dolls rather than blood-thirsty monsters. Within the walls that divided the dance floor from the lush gardens that flanked either side, musicians played. Screens of elaborate and decorative carved ebony shielded them from view, but allowed their music to pour forth and fill every nook and cranny of the courtyard. In the far corners of the gardens, out of their line of sight, servants and slaves offered drink from the bottle and vein.

Two vampiresses almost immediately threw themselves at Ichigo as he crossed the threshold.

"Oh please might I have this dance? It was such a dreary night until you arrived," said one.

"Don't bother him so much he just got here!" Huffed her friend, as she glanced timidly at Ichigo. "But…if there's room on your dance card tonight sir, please come fetch me too."

At first he was astonished by such immediate focus. And yet, the attention nourished a part of him that craved such desire and respect. His veins ached to dance and celebrate under the moonlight, and with such a plentiful display, he was in no position to resist. With a smile that had never crossed his lips before, he took a dainty gloved hand, and kissed the top, earning a small giggle from the vampiress. Ichigo pulled her in and lead her in the dance, though he had never even seen it before nor heard its song. Gentle, invisible hands guided him and soothed his mind.

Meanwhile, Ishida took Orihime's hand delicately and turned to her with a deep bow, his dark cape fanning in a dramatic drape. She in turn curtsied to him, flourishing her skirt out in a vibrant display of the shimmering blue fabric. They embraced in proper dancing posture as they joined the lavish, masked throng in their dance. Though they had never heard the song or performed a step of the dance before, it came to them as naturally as walking, as if guided by an invisible tutor.

Near the screens that housed the orchestra, a vampiress in a green gown, wearing her long ebony hair in two twin plaits, sipped her wine with a scowl. "Who does that nobody broad think she is? Waltzing in here with that absurdly padded bust and tacky dress? Does she think she could possibly catch the eye of His Majesty with such a cheap display?"

Her friend with short, sandy blonde hair, who wore a more modest dress of ivory, rolled her eyes and sipped her own wine glass. "His Majesty makes only brief appearances if any. What makes you think this year is any different?"

" Shut up, that's why."

-:-:-:-

Ichigo's heart filled with a strange, dark elation as he watched his newest dance partner grow more lustful the longer she stayed in his presence. It gave him an eccentric delight that he could affect them so, even though he had no carnal desire for any of them. After a couple songs, a small line of vampiresses had formed to dance with the mysterious newcomer to the court. Never before had he known such feelings of being so desired. The song came to an end and a slower melody began. He released his dance partner and outstretched his hand to the next vampiress with a smirk. The brunette female curtsied in her elegant black and silver gown before taking Ichigo's hand. Ichigo swept her into his arms and could see that she was beautiful, even behind her silver mask. Though his tastes lay elsewhere, Ichigo still admired her refinement and mature air compared to the floozies that had been vying for his attention up until now.

"I must say madam," he crooned in a sultry voice he did not know he had. "You are a breath out fresh air in this cloud of vapid frivolity."

"Oh really?" She replied in a soft, deep tone. "Then I think you will enjoy my true form even more."

Her fingers slipped from where they rested on his shoulder, up to the back of his neck, where a small flower of violet light glowed behind his high collar. With a flick the small light shattered into fine dust and disappeared into the glow of the masquerade.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open wide. The shell of hypnosis that had clouded his mind shattered away abruptly. The lovely vampiress before him disappated, and before he could realize what happened, Ichigo found himself in the arms of a taller, imposing vampire.

He wore simple but sophisticated black finery detailed with silver. His mask of gleaming silver, shining like a mirror, clung to the sculpted contours of his brow and cheekbones. Wavy brown locks were swept away from his, save a single cluster that fell between his masked eyes.

Ichigo heart suddenly started pounding with the speed and force of a battle drum as he felt his whole body turn cold in fear. Such powers of illusion needed no introduction.

Everything was becoming frighteningly clear and all at once.

"Try not to look so troubled." Aizen stated with the stern tone of a teacher. "No one can see me as I am except for you. And perhaps a few others. To all other eyes, I am the eldest daughter of a lesser vampire noble house and your words are brazen flirtations. I hope you have been enjoying your evening so far. Though now, I thought we should have some privacy to talk."

"You…you're…." As Ichigo's hypnosis faded, the terror of how unprepared he was for this moment flooded his mind. It was only amplified by the realization that his body was still prisoner to the slow, mournful dance.

"To the rest of these fools I am called His Majesty. However, to you, dear Ichigo, I will be called Sire."

-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, Orihime and Ishida were lost in each other's eyes and their bodies were lost in the caress of the dance. Vampires and vampiresses alike whispered in the fountain garden of the mysterious girl with the long copper hair, divine figure, and magnificent blue gown.

Ishida felt a swell of pride that so many eyes were on the most beautiful girl at the ball and she only had eyes for him. It had been so long since they had danced like this. They hadn't been to the village Harvest Moon dance for years. Every year they planned for it, but hunting always got in the way.

….Hunting.

The thought scratched at his mind.

"What are you two doing here?"

Suddenly the sound of the familiar, but completely unexpected voice washed over them like ice water, their hypnosis suddenly shattered. They turned their heads frantically to find the source and there was no mistaking the diminutive vampire in ice blue garb. Despite his scaled white dragon mask, the boy's stature, voice, and shock of white hair made him all too recognizable.

"Toushirou?! We can explain! We uh…" Orihime stuttered.

"Don't waste your breath; I'm not going to turn you in to the guards or anything like that. Though, really, you need to work on less suspicious reactions." The boy cocked an eyebrow beneath his mask as small specks of violet light dissipated off their necks and into the night air. "Whatever reason you're here really isn't my business. I'm just surprised." Orihime and Ishida shared worried glances. If Toushiro was here, who else was? They left the dance floor for a corner of the garden to talk.

"How on earth did you recognize us?"

A slight tinge of blush appeared under Toushiro's mask and he diverted his gaze for a moment. "Well, you sir, actually blend in quite well with this lot, but your companion…" he then nodded his head toward Orihime. "I could never forget her. Her….uh…appearance…reminded me of my mother a great deal."

No sooner had he said that when a tall vampiress embraced him from behind. Golden curls fell over his forehead and two ample mounds of bulbous, soft flesh now sat on either side of his distressed face. Now fully free of his distracting trance, Ishida flushed. If Orihime's dress was simply waging a battle to contain her bosom then the bodice on Toushiro's mother was losing a war. He felt worse for her fashionable lavender gown than the boy right now.

"Toushiro, there you are! I was drinking with Kira, but he fell asleep on me. No fun, he certainly didn't have enough yet to make his blood celebration-level nummy. Come help me wake him up," she bemoaned, hugging her son tighter, her glass of white wine threatening to spill. Her face was already quite flush with drink behind her gray feline mask.

"He's tired from his journey, mother. Let him be."

"Ohhhh I wish little Momo would wake up already. I got her such a pretty dress thinking she would be awake by tonight!"

"It's not like she can grow now, Mother. It will still fit her next year," Toushiro gritted out between his teeth.

"Oh you're right! Surely she can't sleep that long."

Orihime still had so many questions as the hypnosis lifted. That wineskin, now empty of blood, sat harmlessly at the back of their carriage and still drove at her mind, especially now. With the weight of their situation now settling down on her, she chose her words carefully. "Do you know if Sousuke came home alright?"

Toushiro shrugged. "The rest of Kira's belongings arrived, so he must have made it back by now. Though knowing how things go around here, he's probably already gone on another mission already."

"Toushirou, you're being so rude, not introducing me to your friends…." His mother whined. He boy vampire took a moment to escape the weight of her bosom and took her by the hand.

"Come now, mother, you know we aren't supposed to know who is who at a masquerade. Let's go check on Kira." He said sternly, leading her out of the courtyard.

"Aww, it's not like you can't tell anyway…." They heard her whine before the two disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ishida murmured into his partner's ear.

"Yes, things are starting to make more sense, but…" she whispered, wringing her hands and staring at her skirts.

"Orihime. I don't know what's going on, but we have no choice but to get this over with and get as far away as possible." Ishida stated, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"But Uryuu, I…I….can't-I don't know…"

"You're the only one who can protect us. Please, I need you." Before she could react he pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes went wide, but then closed dreamily as she melted into the loving warmth and firm devotion of his lips.

As they broke apart she took a slow and steady breath, trying to reign in her racing heart. She was all too aware of the masked eyes that must be glued to them now. "Alright…but…was that necessary?"

He took her by the hand and headed in the direction Hallibel's map indicated. "I'd like bystanders to think we're going to find a room."

-:-:-:-

Once in the tower lookout, Ishida shed his cloak and spread it on the stone floor, revealing an inner lining full of pockets containing his tools. He made quick work of stringing his bow, trying to clear his mind. As he set up his equipment, Orihime shifted her skirt until she could sit in the doorway of the lookout and concentrated on forming her shield. The invisibility shield was still a fairly new technique that she had yet to perfect. She wished she had privacy to practice it last night, but Hallibel's "daughters" had been too sociable to allow it. Though they didn't say it, they both wanted to run as far away from this place as possible, but there was no way they could abandon Ichigo in this place.

"Where is that idiot anyway?" Ishida muttered to himself. But just as he said it he spotted him. Though he still looked so un-Ichigo in those fine clothes, he knew that shock of orange hair anywhere.

Ishida furrowed his brow. There was no mistaking the vampire he was dancing with. Ishida knew he hadn't had a chance to put up any signals for action, so was Ichigo trying to get close for the kill anyway? Or was he taking the opportunity to live out those sick fantasies of his?

Ishida had known Ichigo's secret for many years. It was one of the few things that kept him from physically assaulting him any time he was near Orihime. And it was for this reason Ichigo had entrusted him with his darkest secret in the first place. Ishida had never really known how to feel about it. However, now that it seemed to have led him into the arms of the vampire king Ishida swelled with fury, prepared to send his arrow through both of them if it had come to this.

No. He couldn't let this cloud his reasoning. Ichigo would never let something like that surface at a time like this consciously. Only moments earlier he had been under some kind of spell and it must still be affecting Ichigo. Still, he hadn't a clue what was happening down below. All he knew is he needed to end it soon.

Ishida narrowed his eyes and exhaled slowly. If he timed this right he could get Aizen right through the chest and Ichigo could break away safely since the guests would be too baffled by where the arrow came from. Taking a deep breath Ishida rested his hand against the window slit and steadied the arrow in the knock. Their weeks of travel and torment all boiled down to this moment and he was not going to botch it.

"Uryuu.." Orihime muttered, making him flinch.

"Not right now, I'll never get a shot better than this."

"I think someone's coming," she whispered, dread now filling her eyes.

"Shit," Ishida muttered under his breath. "Just stay quiet and hold that shield. Turn it offensive if someone tries to enter." He turned his focus back to his target, who had not moved, but now his fingers were shaking just enough to risk a messy shot.

"My my, I thought all the servants an' slaves were workin' tonight. Who could be lurkin' around in this ole abandoned tower?" A voiced echoed up the stairs.

Ishida and Orihime turned to each other, panicked. Though they had only heard it once before they would recognize that mocking tone anywhere. Orihime faced the stairway again and eased more energy into her shield in preparation.

Soon Gin appeared, strolling up the spiral staircase, rubbing his chin in feigned thoughtfulness. "Ah. Hmm. I don't see nobody up here. Guess I'm just hearin' things. Though wonder what the view looks like from up here? I bet it's mighty purdy."

Orihime stood her ground, putting a great deal of faith in her shield as Gin stepped forward, mere inches away from where her hands glowed.

There was a resounding crack as the vampire touched the invisible shield and was flung backward. Orihime's shield had exploded out in white light as soon as he tried to pass the threshold. Ishida didn't waste a second and fired his arrow into the staircase and knocked three more. Orihime renewed her shield to block the oncoming cloud of stone and dust, but some still managed to drift in. They waited a moment, then another until they started to lower their weapons.

"Nice try." A voice taunted behind them.

They whipped around and Gin was now behind them, bloodied, with his cold, blue eyes gleaming with fury and a short sword clenched in his hand. Ishida quickly tried to launch his arrows, but Gin's blade suddenly shot out, extended in length. Ishida was thrown back against the wall, completely baffled at what had just happened. There was a clatter as his now shattered weapon fell to the floor. Ishida tried to grab for Seele Schneider, but only then realized Gin's sword had pinned his sleeves together, above his head and into the stone wall. But as the dust cleared Ishida could care less as his blood boiled at the sight of Gin's pale, spidery hands clutching Orihime by the hair. She timidly lifted her hands to form another shield, but flinched, fighting back tears as the grip only tightened to her scalp.

"I don't care what happens to me, just please let her go," Ishida pleaded until some servants appeared and stuffed a wad of fabric into his mouth. Had they come up here with Gin? What for?

"Aww, well ain't that noble of ya." Gin chided. Too bad the dealin' chips aren't in yer hand."

Ishida fought violently at his bonds. He screamed into his gag and his eyes filled with unfathomable rage as Gin's deathgrip loosened and instead ran mockingly gentle hand through Orihime's hair. She flinched, but still couldn't find the strength to move even after being released.

"Shhhh, it'll all be good. Better stay calm and not scrunch up that pretty face." He kneeled down and picked up a black rose that had fallen loose from her hair, tenderly tucking it behind her ear. "You have a very, _very_ important job tonight and should look yer best."

* * *

**The story goes on. Hopefully sooner than later this time. I'm adopting Sariniste's review system. I love to hear thoughts on the story, but I know sometimes it's hard to convey. So even if you just leave one or more of these letters it gives me a nice dose of motivation to get my story out there. Thank you so much for reading~**

**Letter Review:**

**a. Update soon.**

**b. Loved this chapter.**

**c. Liked this chapter, but there were a few problems.**

**d. Don't know what to say, but thanks for writing.**

**e. Tee hee**


	11. Chapter 11

**The chapter where the story finally earns back its' M rating.**

* * *

"Sire? What the hell are you talking about? I don't-"

"Ah. Already it sounds so sweet." Aizen interrupted. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. " He leaned in closer and murmured "Only once my vitae is flowing deep inside you, then you may call me that all you like."

All Ichigo could do was gape in horror as the tips of the king's fangs brushed the shell of his ear. Such a small gesture, but the mix of panic and shameful intrigue it evoked would have brought him to his knees if he weren't restrained. His heart was pounding so hard and fast Ichigo could swear it would bore a hole through his chest. He had already considered the endless, terrifying possibilities that could unfold if they fell into Aizen's grasp; slavery, torture, humiliation, death, all of the above perhaps. But this was the last thing he expected when they came face to face with this monster. So he stuttered out the only possibility he could think of.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Ichigo felt a terrible chill under his layers of finery. He wanted to run, despite his hopeless odds of escaping, yet all his body would allow him to do was continue to dance. His mind drew up the only possible answer to what was happening. "Is that your game? Luring humans into your domain to toy with them?"

"Ah, so you already realized there was never really a bounty?" Aizen smiled softly. "I am glad that was clarified quickly. However, you seem to misunderstand my intentions. I have not led you here for the sake of amusement. Though I would prefer if we could enjoy tonight together, regardless of what might have brought you here."

"What about Hallibel? Why would she-?"

"The Lady Hallibel and I are dear friends. Her part in this was to simply have you prepared and delivered to me." The hand at Ichigo's waist ran down over the curve of his rear clad in those tight, formal trousers. Then fingertips dragged up his sides to rest at his pulse at the junction of his neck and jaw. "Though, first I will need to see if you are as succulent as they promised."

Ichigo tried to tear his body away again in renewed, mindless fury, but it felt like trying to break out of a locked coffin two sizes too small. It was futile, he realized, to waste his energy like this, when he should have been doing everything he could to protect his friends. He swept his eyes to the tower and didn't see any marking scarves like Ishida had talked about.

Ichigo's gaze hardened, his concern for his comrades piercing through his fear. "My friends, what did you do with them?" He didn't want to bring them up, but if Aizen had truly brought them here then he would already be aware of their presence. From a quick sweep of the eyes across the masquerade they couldn't be found there either. He couldn't imagine what sick plans he might have prepared for a Quincy and the beautiful Gifted girl. "And…and if this was all a trap for me then why did they have to get dragged into this?!"

"From what my subordinate reported, from his visit to your town, it was you who insisted they come along for the journey. This mission was originally given to you alone, was it not? It would have been strange if he had denied you their aid. Do not worry. When all is said and done they will return home, unscathed, with all the riches they were promised in the false bounty."

The song crescendoed into robust, sorrowful apex and the steps of their dance became broader and quicker. Ichigo still couldn't believe that all guests would see was him dancing with a beautiful vampiress and never knew their king was among them; completely oblivious to what was taking place between them.

"Why. Why me?" was all Ichigo could manage to say. He had a million questions, but that one baffled him the most.

"Hmm, I would have thought the dreams would have made it all clear by now."

"Dreams?"

"Is it typical for one to dream of events that never happened to them?" Ichigo didn't answer that. He vaguely remembered strange dreams from the last few nights past, but that couldn't possibly be Aizen's doing….right?

"What are memories but impressions of the senses of times past? Dreams are no more than our minds sifting through memories to entertain itself while we sleep." Aizen paused a moment as they spun around twice in time with the other dancers. "After hundreds of years practicing illusions on the conscious mind it was only natural that in time I would learn how to affect dreams and memories. I can take, give and change either."

"But how can you-" Ichigo could do nothing to stop Aizen from reaching under his cravat and finding his mother's locket. He pulled it out and let it shine under the drifting lights.

"Dear Masaki's locket. It was the only thing she had left after her family, and their manor, was destroyed in a Quincy raid. I painted the miniatures inside. However, I mixed a few drops of my vitae with the paint. The effect is similar to a blood slave's collar; just enough to seize control of the wearer and plenty to see through their eyes and have a path to their mind. I must thank you for putting it on. I was having difficulty where it was simply nearby waiting in that pouch. Every night I sent you a dream of memories past. I had hoped by tonight you would have deduced what I was trying to tell you."

The dream from the night before was coming to him now after all the talk of dreams and his mother. But for Ichigo to believe what he had seen he would have to believe that his mother had been a vampire. Then he remembered the name Aizen appearing several times, why would he have missed such an important detail?

"You were there. At the baiting ring," the words and realizations were baffling him. "But you were her brother…we're..you're my…"

Aizen's grip on his hand and waist twitched suddenly.

"Masaki and I were _**not **_related. That was a delusion she created. I let her cling to it to ease the pain of her loss." Aizen's voice had been as dark and smooth as black silk until but now it carried an edge as if that silk had been torn. "Besides it was that lie that made it so Isshin could never keep me out of her life. And it made it so I could always keep a close eye on you…"

"How…why?"

"It is very simple Ichigo. Your father is a human and you mother was a vampire. Now what does that make you?"

"It means nothing because it isn't true." Ichigo snapped. He knew the answer was that a child of a human and a vampire was a dhampire. Yet, those were rare even in legends. There had been some uprising hundreds of years ago, but he possessed no extraordinary power or a thirst for blood so it was stupid to even acknowledge that possibility. "My mother went out into the sun and knelt beside us to pray at the church. How dare you suggest she was a monster like you?!" The feeling that his words might hold true, however, made his interjection less resolute as he had hoped.

"Urahara's potions and magic did wonders to take away the weaknesses of vampirism, but he could do nothing for her hunger. She fed from your father often. They hated it, but it was the only way she could survive. Not once, nor twice, but three times you walked in on them while Masaki was feeding and each time she would send for me to come and clear the memory from your mind. If you really wish for proof I could give those memories back right this moment. However, I think you are dealing with enough as it is."

Ichigo said nothing. What could he say at this point? He had been enough of an idiot to not realize this whole thing was a trap and worse he had dragged two of the people who trusted him most into it with him.

"Out of questions so soon? No matter. You will likely have many once again after we have taken our leave of the dancefloor. Let's find somewhere more…private shall we?"

And with that the song faded to an end and into another. Ichigo could do nothing but follow.

-:-:-:-

The interior of the palace was carved from the same black, volcanic stone of the mountains. An endless corridor stretched before them, as wide as a man's height, but so tall Ichigo could not see the ceiling in the enchanted torchlight.

For a few moments they walked wordlessly, with only the sound of their boots on the stone echoing into the darkness. The tapestries grew less and less pristine as they went. In this place that never saw the sun, there was nothing to fade the rich colors of the silk thread. Though that had not stopped moths and other vermin from nibbling at their corners. Finally Aizen spoke.

"I find myself curious, Ichigo. What do they teach human children about the Dhampire Uprising in their history lessons?" His pace slowed and Ichigo's body followed in suit.

Ichigo scrunched his face in confusion. It was a short, but important part of history class in secondary school, but he hadn't a reason to think about it since then.

"Uh…erm. Like…400 years ago, I think, there was this vampire cult, the seekers of Arguas or something like that, that wanted to make a superior species and tried to breed and raise half-vampire, half human kids they called dhampires. They were powerful, had none of a vampire's weakness and could not be harmed by Gifts or Curses. Two of them were successfully made and they terrorized the continent for a few years. It was the only time the Luisenbarn's and the Order worked together and they stopped them, the end?"

"Hmm, in so many words," Aizen stated stiffly. "The Seekers of Arguas saw it as their duty to carry out of the will of the demi-god Arguas of old. It was said that he would return one day in the body of a dhampire and conquer both human and vampire domain as the supreme ruler of both. The vampire cult formed in the hopes of the god to be born among them and grant them riches and power for aiding in his return. In their hidden fortress they bred with human captives. It is already difficult enough for a child to be born between two vampires and they found their own goal was even more difficult. Countless conditions had to be perfect. Vampiric mother, human father, the mother could only feed on the father's blood during gestation. Even after a few children were born, their survival rate was low. The cultists despaired and puzzled as to why so few managed to live past infancy. Only once they tested feeding the dhampire infants drops of each other's vitae did they manage to thrive."

"When the children grew they told their caretakers that drinking blood and vitae was like drinking water. It quenched a thirst, but did nothing to ease hunger. Gifted or Cursed was a bit more satisfying, but it was the vitae of fellow dhampire that filled them with satisfaction and comfort. Of that 'successful' generation, two of five were raised into adulthood. A female called Ava and a male called Bram. The cultists trained them in all the ways of swordplay, war, rhetoric and hemomancy."

As he spoke, they walked past a tapestry sewn in a blocky style that was centuries old. The top of the tapestry showed red cloaked figures snickering and gawking at naked figures locked in awkward coupling. The middle third showed the cloaked cultists with their hands in the air crying in dismay surrounded by lifeless infants lying at their feet. The bottom third showed the cultists cheering and hugging as two infants, one brunette and one whitish-blonde sat on the floor biting each other's arms.

Juxtaposed with Aizen's story the tapestry artist seemed a bit…biased.

"When their training was considered completely they were armed and released on the world to conquer and claim the thrones of the land. Vampires were in awe of their power and stamina and followed them in hopes they could be granted even an ounce of it. With Ava and Bram at the front lines their army tore apart ever barrier put in their way. As word spread of their incredible might, more were willing to surrender rather than face them and join their growing army in their march towards Die Natche."

The next tapestry simply showed a whitish blonde vampiress armored in crimson riding beside a brunet vampire armored in black with bloody swords raised. In each scene they faced a different and larger army and in the next those from the previous panel were marching behind them. Until the last panel where all their opponents were following them and all that was before them was a black castle.

"Knowing his neck was in danger, Rarthagott Luisenbarn, the reigning vampire king, sent the last of his men to rendezvous with special forces called in from the Order. Some scoffed at his desperation, but together the combined army of humans and vampires ended Ava and Bram's reign of terror."

Not surprisingly, there was no part of the next tapestry that depicted the Order joining forces with Rarthagott's vampires. Instead it showed a resplendent vampire king slicing the pitiful Ava and Bram in twain with a single swing of his mighty sword. Hundreds of vampires and human bowed at his feet as he did so.

"There are few left, however, who know how the story truly ends." The corridor opened up into grand, black staircase, carpeted in red. Without much of a choice to do otherwise, Ichigo continued to follow Aizen as he ascended. It opened up to a wider corridor and up a spiral staircase. The stair landing opened into a round room, lit with torches, with four doors and another staircase beginning on the other side.

There were no tapestries here. Only paintings done in black and brown shades, that Ichigo suspected once was blood, hung on the walls. Aizen 's fingertips brushed the ebony frame of the. "And here is the part that was lost to antiquity."

The painting depicted a male and female, clad in battle regalia, handing a swaddled infant to a cluster of nurturing hooded figures.

"Before Ava and Bram left the fortress where they were raised, they had a son. Knowing that he would have little else to feed on they stored many vials of their vitae in preparation and left their child in the care of the cultists. The several years passed and the news of the dhampires' defeat came with the woman called Unohana. She was a hunter captain of the Order and had been the true blade that had ended them. She had figured out their weakness from observing their actions from a distance and arranged a plan to simply bind and isolate them. Without each other's vitae Ava and Bram were as weak as babes."

The second painting showed the vampires from earlier bound fast against columns on separate ends of the canvas. A lone figure stood between them, clad in heavy white robes stained with blood. The solitary woman had black hair that fell past her fingertips and grasped a thin, terrible blade that was almost as tall as she was. Her face was indecisive and disappointed.

"Unohana was unhappy that she was under orders to kill them. They would have been glorious for her to fight in single combat. Ava was well aware of her disappointment. They had been taught all the names and known abilities of prominent members of the Order. Unohana was the captain of the Order's medical division, where she would constantly have access to blood. Also, strangely, she was the most ruthless hunter the country had ever known. There was nothing she desired more than a well-matched fight, but when you are the strongest that desire is not often met."

"Ava took a risk told the huntress of their son and, even though they had to die, he would only grow to be as strong as they were. She convinced Unohana to find him and raise him to be the best fighter she could ever face. The huntress was successfully tempted. The ability to craft a fine warrior from such a quality base was a rare opportunity. Before she took her head, Unohana promised Ava she would care for their son as if he were their own. After letting Rarthgott take the credit she went off to find the fortress. When she arrived the place was in utter disarray. Ava and Bram's bottled vitae had run dry weeks earlier-"

"Stop. Just stop." Ichigo spat. "I know where this is going. You're their son. You went on to finish what they started and whatever. But what does that have to do with me-?" But as soon as he asked the question Ichigo knew the answer. "Wait…I'm here to become your livestock!?"

"It is just as I said before. I will be your Sire and you my Thrall. I understand this is all difficult to grasp. But if you are to trust me on one thing it is that you are the first of my own kind I've encountered in my lifetime."

"But that doesn't make sense! How could you have survived this whole time?!" Ichigo was terrified for his life. The fear from earlier had returned, but the reality was even more stinging than before.

"Unohana was a wonderful foster mother. She developed a substance using my own vitae that I could survive off of. However, a human can consume nothing but bread and live, but in a weakened state. Vampire and dhampire alike can only be as strong as what they consume. I tire of bread Ichigo. I tire of only being a shadow of what I could be. You are correct. I am the son of Bram and Ava…" Aizen was now striding towards him, those amber eyes gleaming behind the silver mask. Ichigo found his feet taking him gradually back against the wall.

"Can you imagine it feels to have such a legacy written into your very bones, but have so little to show for it? I will stand as stagnant water no longer. With you I will be the tidal wave that levels all that stands in my path." Gone was all mocking and sweetness from his voice.

Ichigo pressed his body against the wall with nowhere to go. His eyes were wide and his throat had gone dry. He clenched his fists as Aizen's fingers traced against his neck and lingered at his pulse. Then he felt his hands noticing that Aizen did not have control of them.

_Even if there was never a bounty, I have to cut him down! _Ichigo thought. _I have to cut him down in one blow! _Adrenaline surged through Ichigo's veins realizing he suddenly had an opening. His eyes filled with determination and ferocious anger as his hand darted for the blade in his lapel. Hastily, he lunged it at Aizen's heart. Without even looking Aizen snatched Ichigo's wrist mid-strike. Ichigo flinched as Aizen's grip tightened and he turned to smile his glowing eyes narrowed at the shocked hunter.

"Tell me Ichigo," Aizen glanced at the blade, a hair's breadth away from his chest. "How were you going to harm me without your Gift?" Ichigo looked down and realized with his formal gloves on his Gift hadn't even spread to his knife. He grit his teeth at his own stupidity and as those yellow eyes mocked him behind that silver mask, the metal now stained gold by the torchlight.

There was a moment's hesitation, they simply stood there with their eyes locked, and Aizen reacted a moment too late as Ichigo's other hand came up with another concealed blade. The tip grazed the edge of Aizen's cheek as he dodged, but it caught on his mask, tearing it off and sending it clanging to the ground. Ichigo's fuming look of determination did not last long. Fear took its place, once again, when he saw the face under the mask. Aizen sighed and relaxed his head, the small cut on his cheek oozing only a drop of pearly red vitae.

"It seems you are not completely predictable. And for that I'm glad." Aizen sighed and gave a warm, heartfelt smile; an all too familiar smile.

The knives dropped from Ichigo's hands instantly, clattering to the floor.

"Sous-Sousuke."

All the signs had been there and he had ignored them completely. It had been Sousuke this whole time.

Sousuke, who had saved him from the slavers.

Sousuke, who had watched over him while he was out cold.

Sousuke, who shared his bed in the vampire encampment.

Sousuke, who had discovered his darkest secret and overturned his lies.

Ichigo had tried so hard to hide his emotions until now.

But now what was the point.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he tried to blink them away as his mask was tenderly removed. He did not bother to struggle when Aizen brushed away the tears with his thumbs. Aizen cradled the boy's head and bit the inside of his own lip, drawing blood. While Ichigo's eyes were still closed he pressed a soft kiss against those trembling lips.

Ichigo's eyes shot open when he tasted blood. A muffled sound of complaint came from him, but was quickly quieted as Aizen hardened the kiss. Ichigo's eyes drifted closed again as the taste settled on his tongue. It was as tangy and savory as rich sauce over roasted meat. Where did it even come from? He didn't think his blade has scratched anywhere near Aizen's mouth. But he was caring less and less as he savored the delightful taste on those soft, fleshy lips. The strange, heady taste was making his terrors and anxieties melt away into the darkness. Desiring more suddenly he wrapped his arms around Aizen's waist, pulling him flush against his body and sliding his tongue into the king's mouth.

His veins and bones warmed delightfully with a slow burning sensation, like he was waking up after a long slumber. As the heat rose in his body Ichigo felt pain rise in his bones, but it was a satisfying pain, as if he was a blade being forged anew. Finally the heat and thrum of energy became too much. Eyes dilated and flushed from head to toe Ichigo went limp. Aizen caught him in their embrace, Ichigo now weak and panting.

"You who has never known the taste of blood nor vitae were blissfully deaf to its call. What a blessing it has been while it lasted. However the time has come for your true nature to awaken." Aizen lifted his limp form into his arms and carried him up the remaining stairwell.

-:-:-:-

The chamber was dark and airy, a large doorway opened to a wide balcony, letting in the cool autumn breeze. Below faint music could still be heard from the masquerade and a few of the red and gold lights strayed in and out of the room from time to time. Ichigo was laid gently on the four-poster bed nearly as large as his entire room at home. As the red moonlight touched his skin Ichigo began to writhe a bit, letting out small, pleased sighs now and then. Aizen smiled at that. It meant that Ichigo's vampiric side was emerging and reacting to the Blood Moon's alluring light.

Carefully, Aizen removed each garment from his sleeping form, caressing the smooth flesh underneath as he went. Hallibel's "daughters" had done a marvelous job preparing Ichigo so he did his best to make sure each piece of borrowed finery was folded and out of the way of what was to come. He left Ichigo in the billowing, black undershirt he knew would have no value to the girls. Then he went to his dressing area and slipped from his regalia into a thick, burgundy robe.

By the time he turned around Ichigo had rolled over and was trying to sit up on his hands and knees, but seemed too weak to be supported by anything besides his elbows. The changes occurring inside his body were sapping away at his energy. Aizen had hypothesized that it would only take the taste of foreign blood to awaken Ichigo's dormant vampirism, but he hadn't expected the effect to be so strong. Then again, Aizen noted with a smirk, it was his own vitae after all. Regardless Ichigo would need to feed again soon to be sure he had enough to sustain and complete the process.

The boy was panting and flushed as he struggled. Inside him Ichigo still felt as if his bones and veins were full of molten iron. His mouth ached where his fangs were growing. The moonlight was giving him a sweet tingling sensation wherever it touched his body. But he didn't care about any of that right now.

He only had one thought when he looked up at Aizen.

_More._

Through gasping lips Aizen saw Ichigo's fangs elongating. The false ones were still in place making them comically long now. Chuckling softly he knelt on the bed and pulled the false teeth away. He had to take away his hand quickly as Ichigo's reaction was to feebly bite at it.

Gone was that expression filled with hate, anger and confusion that Ichigo had so passionately worn. In it's place there was only need, weariness and curiosity.

Aizen used a basic hemomancy spell to toughen the skin of his hand and let his fingers slip into the fledgling's mouth. Something dark and possessive curled in his gut as Ichigo gnawed and suckled on each finger weakly, trying to get to the precious fluid beneath.

Even though he had waited centuries for this moment Aizen wanted to take the time to savor the fruit he had cultivated so carefully. Yet, he knew if he idled too long Ichigo's wits would start returning and he was tired of speeches for the night. Aizen reclined against his myriad of pillows and lifted Ichigo until he could rest against his chest. Ichigo's fingers curled into the thick velvet of the robe for support and gasped slightly at the pleasant friction between their bodies. The Blood Moon was making every sensation magnified and pleasant. He could feel the immense thrum of the vitae he needed, just below the taut skin.

Ichigo bared his newborn fangs and bit hard into the skin between Aizen's shoulder and neck. The feeling was surprisingly soft as his fangs pierced flesh with ease. The boy made a muffled gasp that turned quickly into a moan of satisfaction. The potent gush of vitae tasted even better than that first suckle from Aizen's lips. He was having difficulty containing it all as he moaned sweetly at the taste.

Aizen shuddered and let his head roll to the other side, giving him plenty of room. It had been decades since he had allowed anyone to taste him. Even longer since he let himself be bitten. Even he had forgotten how glorious a flesh feeding under the Blood Moon felt. Ichigo's inexperienced nips had him gasping tugging at the blankets now and then. Ichigo settled to straddle on his thigh and grind against his hip lightly as he fed, their bare skin meeting and slicking the other with sweat. Aizen cradled Ichigo's head with one hand, soothing him with fingertips brushing his scalp, and let the other hand travel to the curve of his rear. He ached to bury himself into this precious creature, but knew he had to give him plenty of time to feed.

Ichigo had sucked hard from the torn flesh at first, but then slowly relaxed and lapped up the oozing vitae lethargically, his thirst finally quenched for the time being. His chest warmed pleasantly, filled with such rich goodness. The heat in his body wavered and he pulled his mouth from Aizen's neck, satisfied and collapsed, resting his head against the broad chest exposed beneath the robe. Aizen smudged a bit of his own vitae until it glowed a soft violet. He dragged the infused vitae over the nasty, jagged wound Ichigo made until it was sealed. With a bit more concentration he could have erased the wound completely. Yet he felt it might be a mark he would cherish if left alone.

Ichigo's frenzy had been brief compared to ordinary turnings, but there was nothing ordinary about Ichigo to begin with. Aizen bent his head to his ear and murmured. "My turn."

With that he flipped Ichigo onto his back and tore open the front of the thin, black tunic. Ichigo gasped as more moonlight touched his body, letting the strange sensation wash over him again in a renewed flood. Aizen reached under the shredded cloth to stroke his sides. His hands grasped Ichigo's hips as he eased his arousal on top of Ichigo's, making the boy let out a breathy whimper. For a few moments they basked in the sensation of letting their hard organs slide smoothly together. Ichigo wanted to grab hold of the exquisitely handsome being and grind their bodies together even harder, but he didn't even have enough strength to lift his arms. The king knew he could draw this out for as long as he wanted, but not tonight. They would have plenty of time to enjoy slow, gentle passion during their many centuries to come, but not tonight. He sped his heated gyrations and licked along the boy's neck to find just the right place.

Aizen's hungry grin struck him with such conflicting fear and lust. Ichigo knew exactly what was to come, but could not find the will to escape as Aizen slowly positioned his mouth over his neck. Ichigo's mind was wracked with confusion as to why he couldn't stop as warm breath graced his neck, making him cry out as he reached his peak.

Ichigo screamed, his body bent like a bow as the fangs sank into his flesh as he peaked, his seed spreading between their bodies, forgotten. The pleasure that resulted was astounding in its intensity, overriding his whole being, as if every vein, muscle and cell was experiencing orgasm. It was as if he had left his body completely and submitted himself to the dhampire's all-consuming grasp. His mind was horrified as the king drank greedily from his veins, embracing him as if his life depended on it, but the rest of him found a strange exhilaration and joy at permitting him to feed from his body.

Aizen had anticipated the moment for too long, but even now could barely contain his rapture. Every possible preparation had been made so Ichigo's blood would be absolute perfection.

Ichigo's birthright had already given him the potent vitae of a dhampire. His journey up through the mountains had tempered him to the lure of the waxing Blood Moon, drawing out the most beautiful flavor and essence imaginable. Having him bathed in the ancient springs that ran beneath Hallibel's manor had left his skin sweet and tender. And now, devouring him in the throes of pleasure under the blasphemous light of Blood Moon made him the most succulent thing the legendary Aizen Sousuke had ever consumed. He bit harder with a grunt as he came and didn't relax his jaw until his throbbing, spurting member subsided. He then relaxed and drank up every gush of blood that was offered to him. Once he was sated he relaxed and rested on his side, pulling Ichigo into a possessive embrace.

For a while they lay there hearing nothing but the sounds of their panting breaths and the feeble music of the masquerade. Aizen savored the vitae on his lips. This was what it felt like to have a true source to feed from, a feeling he could not even remember from childhood. He had been more perfect that even he had anticipated.

The best part was that Ichigo was not going anywhere, not any time soon. Knowing that he would have such exquisite vitae at his beck and call gave Aizen a childlike thrill. Yet that would all have to wait as there were still a few more tasks to attend to before the night was over. None were matters nearly as paramount as this moment, but important nonetheless.

As he rose Aizen covered Ichigo's limp figure in the black satin blankets and the boy stirred, blinking up at him with amber eyes, shining weakly with the glow of vitae.

"Rest. I will be here when you wake," Aizen commanded softly, brushing the sweat-slicked bangs from Ichigo's brow.

"Yes…Sire…" Ichigo murmured as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**There was no good point to cut off this chapter so I just left it long to make up a bit for lost time. Many gracious thanks to Sariniste for betaing as always. She's always great at sifting through my weird typos.**

**This was the hardest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed it. I'm continuing with the letter system so here are your options:**

**Letter Review:**

**a. Update soon.**

**b. Loved this whole chapter.**

**c. Liked the first part, not so much the last part**

**d. Didn't like the first part, but liked the last part**

**e. Had a few problems with this chapter overall**

**f. Don't know what to say, but thanks for writing.**

**g. Meh**

**h. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is going to be a darker chapter than the last one. **

* * *

He had known. Ishida had known from the beginning there was something off about this mission. Why had he been so insistent on completing it when all the evidence was so highly stacked against them?

To add to the humiliation of the gag tied around his jaw, a sack had been pulled over his head. Ishida had to be clumsily guided through the dark corridors by guards who had either of his arms. They had waited to put it on until after they separated him from Orihime. Ishida had no idea what was planned for either of them, but he was inundated with fear at the limitless possibilities. His terror was augmented by the guilt that he could not protect Orihime from whatever lay ahead.

He was pulled into a room where he heard some muttering voices and a closing door. The only one he recognized was Gin's drawl. "Alright, do what you need to do," the vampire said somewhere behind him.

Ishida was startled as this was apparently the signal for unseen hands to start disrobing him. He was barely consoled as he felt fresh linen clothes replacing each garment. He felt a stiff collar latch around his throat and his panic rose. Were they preparing him to be sold off as a blood slave? Ishida had considered the possibility already, but it was all the more terrifying and real now that he actually felt the weight of a collar around his neck. Why would they bother now, though? In the middle of a celebration surely they would rather throw him in a dungeon and deal with that task later.

Barefoot and in thin clothes that barely blocked the autumn chill they forced him to walk again.

In the middle of a celebration….no it was near the end at this point. They had been dancing for hours before their hypnosis broke.

The end of Blood Moon.

And in that instant he knew exactly what they had planned for him.

-:-:-:-

Orihime was petrified, but was trying her best to hide it. As soon as the guards had taken them from the tower she had been pulled aside into some sort of parlor while Ishida was dragged off elsewhere. She had then been locked into what turned out to be some sort of tearoom off of the gardens with two vampires blocking her escape. One guard was gaunt and pale, with dark hair that reached his shoulders and gem green eyes that pierced like a hawk's. His face did not betray an ounce of emotion. The other had a muscular build and a shock of sky blue hair with eyes to match. In contrast to the other vampire he looked extremely annoyed to be there.

When she just stood there and refused to move a gaunt vampire forcefully sat her at the tea table in the seat facing the door.

She cringed and sat as still as a stone in the lush, high-backed chair. She had little else to do, so she took the time to be familiar with her surroundings. The black stone room was decorated with dark furniture, a polished, ebony paneled piano and red velvet upholstery. A lovely, fine china tea set was arranged on the table with a steaming pot of spiced autumn tea and a tall display of tea cakes and cookies. Polished pewter candelabras were lit throughout the room and the fireplace crackled pleasantly and despite their location it was almost cozy and inviting.

However, Orihime didn't need to be a trained hunter of the Order to know this wasn't how vampires ordinarily treated prisoners. She didn't dare touch the tea or the treats, as marvelous as they looked. Since she refused to drink the tea there was little else to do besides sitting with her hands folded, listening to the crackling of the fire, the faint music outside and dreading what awaited herself and worse, her friends.

Then she paused and glanced around. The music and chatter from the masquerade had been coming in a muffled dissonance, but had abruptly stopped. Someone was announcing something out there, but she couldn't make it out. Suddenly the blue haired vampire swelled with anger and shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned to a stuffed chair in the corner and kicked it over furiously.

"Would you stop acting so childish?" The gaunt vamp questioned flatly.

"I got every right to be childish! I gotta miss out on the best part of Blood Moon just to guard this cunt!? She's not even trying to run!" He responded with a snarl, shooting her a toothy scowl.

"Grimmjow. I think you would know better than to use such harsh words in the presence of an honored guest. Ulquiorra, why has our guest not been served?" said an unfamiliar, but haunting voice. Orihime felt as if her heart had stopped cold. She had been so distracted by Grimmjow's outburst she hadn't realized that someone else had entered from a hidden door behind a bookcase.

Then out of nowhere Grimmjow collapsed as if he were beneath an invisible waterfall. The blue haired vampire grunted and wheezed as he struggled just to remain on all fours. Just as he was beginning to gain purchase he was flung back against the chair he had kicked over.

"That lesson in courtesy will serve you well in the future. Try to remember it," said the stranger. He stepped into the candlelight and Orihime saw a tall vampire wearing a silvery mask.

"Yes…"Grimmjow wheezed and lowered his head back to the floor. "Yes…Your Majesty."

Your Majesty?

Under her layers of stuffy clothes Orihime went cold.

Aizen…is here.

She thought she might collapse as well under the weight of his sheer presence as her heart and hands trembled. Somewhere out in the courtyard someone was screaming, but she was too paralyzed, like a rabbit cornered by a wolf, to notice.

Aizen seated himself at the opposite end of the tea table while Ulquiorra dutifully poured him a cup of tea. With a nod from Aizen he went on to fill Orihime's cup as well.

From the brief glance she allowed herself, before she had to look away, Orihime saw he wore a silver mask that was flawless, like a mirror, except for a slit under one eye. Was that part of the design? Regardless it was only more unnerving that she could not see his eyes. Worse, she had left her own mask in the tower and felt exposed without it.

The screaming in the courtyard was suddenly cut off.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." The king's voice was thick, sweet honey that tempted her ears and beckoned her to look up.

Yet, Orihime kept her eyes on the curls of steam arising from the still, murky water. She knew if she gazed upon the vampire king there was no telling if her fear would betray her or if he would warp her mind with his legendary Curse. Even if that was no more than a legend she knew she could not trust herself to feign courage. Orihime vowed she would not speak either. She was desperate for information, but felt any words she used would be jumbled and humiliating. He might have her imprisoned in this room, but he could not force her to speak.

Aizen sipped his tea for a moment and continued once he saw she was not going to reply.

"Whispers from across the mountains spoke of the human girl with a Gift so divine the gods themselves would gawk with envy. Golden light, they say, that cleanses tainted blood and saves souls from the damnation of vampirism. I have brought you here on this long journey so that I might see such miracles with my own eyes. Tell me, how miraculous is your Gift compared to the words of these rumors?"

His voice became even more sweet, dark and soothing, but Orihime resisted the temptation to reply. Aizen sipped his tea and waited once again. He sighed and set his cup and saucer on the table and reclined into the high back chair. "Very well, it is no matter if you do not wish to speak. I have had it arranged it so that before the night is over," all traces of sweetness suddenly disappeared from his voice, "you will show me."

Her hands clenched as the fear pierced her heart like a frozen dagger. Perhaps she had let out a squeak or some other pathetic sound of fear, but she couldn't hear over the sound of blood pounding in her ears. _He brought us all this way…to see my Gift? Gods be good why would he have gone through all this trouble for a healer? It's my fault then if something terrible happens to Ichigo or Ishida?"_

"Since you do not wish to participate in conversation nor partake in tea I suppose we must find another way to pass the time. Ulquiorra…" Aizen said, apparently addressing the pale, gaunt vamp. "Play us anything you wish."

_Pass the time for what?_ Orihime wondered. Ulquiorra moved from his place at the door and sat at the piano. For a while there was nothing but sweet, saddening notes filling the parlor. Orihime did not drop her defenses, but allowed herself a brief glance at the vampire at the piano. Ulquiorra's face betrayed the slightest hint of some emotion she could not identify. His eyes were closed as his fingers danced over the keys. The notes were so ingrained into him he did not need to see where they were. The music accompanied her rushed and worried thoughts. She reflected back on their whole journey and what it meant if Aizen had been pulling the strings. The stranger at the tavern had given the mission to Ichigo knowing he would ask her and Ishida to come. The stranger had tried to dissuade her from coming in a reverse psychology that would make her want to go more.

There were other parts that baffled her as to how deep the plan had gone, the carriages, the kidnappings and all. Yet one truth was clear. Hallibel and her daughters had handed her over to Aizen wrapped in a bow. It was that betrayal that stung the most. For the brief time she had been with them she had felt like she had a family. The night Orihime had pretended that they were all princesses and sisters, living together in their quirky, but cozy castle. And here she now sat in her finery realizing that she had not been a sister, not even a friend to them. She was a doll. A doll to be dressed in pretty clothes and hair tied into enviable styles. To be spoken sweet words to and told secrets to, but at the end of the day to be flung aside.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Aizen gestured at Grimmjow who in turn opened it. Ulquiorra ceased playing and watched with sentinel eyes.

A pack of masked guards entered with a handful of vampires in masquerade finery. A lovely vampiress with waves of seafoam hair, and a foppish, bespectacled vampire with candy pink hair that seemed far too pleased with himself. Orihime felt her jaw clench at the sight of Gin following the other two in. Behind him were two guards carrying a large shape under a bloody sheet.

The bundle was dropped on the chaise lounge and an arm slipped from the bloodied sheet. There was a small, metallic clang and she saw a chain and cross stained with blood, tangled into the limp hand.

Orihime covered her mouth and screamed. With tears streaming down her face she flew from her chair and fell to her knees, clinging to the twisted mass beneath. Her tears were coming in choking sobs. This was her fault. She was supposed to protect him. She could have done so much more to stop the attack in the tower. She had been so insistent that they take this mission, despite their odds. She had seen the signs that the path before them had been full of terrors and she had had urged them forward. Orihime was trembling under the weight of her guilt and fear.

"Why?!" was all she could manage to cry out through her tears.

"Seeing as this is the royal masquerade it is necessary that we provide a human for sacrifice that is a cut above the rest. A surviving Quincy with such young, supple flesh seemed fitting." Aizen explained complacently.

She felt hollow. She understood why they had done this. _Before the night is over….you will show me._

"Why do you cry sweet girl? You alone possess the power to bring him back, do you not?" The king said, confirming her fears.

"I…I've never…" Orihime wiped her tears with a lacey sleeve. All she had ever done was heal moderate wounds and cure a vampire's bite. She had never seen carnage of this extent ever before. But if she didn't at least try there would be no way to know. The sun had to be rising soon so she couldn't wait any longer. Shakily Orihime pulled off her gloves and spread her hands. It was hard to concentrate knowing what lay below those sheets. Her golden aura expanded from her fingertips until it enveloped the bloody, tangled form.

Normally when she performed her Gift she tried to ease energy into the wounds as if she were gently pouring water into a vessel, little by little. But now she gave everything to the flow. Her energy, her tears, her heart, her soul, her pain, her love. It made her head throb and her chest tighten and her hands ache, but she never stopped. The aura grew to such a blinding glow that a few vampires had to flee while the rest cringed, covering their faces. None of them noticed that their king never looked away from the light, not even for a moment. Finally the light faded and she took Ishida's cold hand as she tried to catch her breath.

She gasped when his hand squeezed back. It was weak, but he was alive.

Orihime wrenched down the top of the sheet. Ishida was breathing shakily. Orihime gaped with tears streaming down her cheeks. Had her Gift always been this strong? The wounds on his face and neck were numerous, but closed. Orihime took a deep breath and scrapped for a little more energy and cupped his face in her hands. When they pulled away most were gone, but there were a few deep gashes that would probably scar. All around her no one spoke. They had witnessed a miracle.

"Ori…." Was all Ishida could manage to say in a feeble, labored whisper.

"My congratulations to the both of you. I believe this is the first time in the history of Blood Moon that a sacrifice will live to tell the tale." The king mocked.

"What…what do you want?!" She couldn't look at him, but tried her best to sound defiant. "And what have you done with Ichigo?!" Orihime didn't want to bring him up, but if Aizen had truly brought her here then he would already know about him.

"Ah yes, the boy that tried to assassinate me? He has earned himself a cozy cell in the dungeons. I was impressed, in truth; he came so much closer to ending me than others before him. But once he realized it was hopeless he pledged his servitude to me in exchange for your safety. Most do not plead for others' lives when their own is on the precipice. Such altruism must be rewarded. He is in the dungeons until I decide what to do with him."

"Please, let me see him….your Majesty." Adding that last part made her feel sick, but she needed to try and stay on Aizen's good side if there was any hope for them. Aizen only smirked.

"Perhaps I will, if you behave, but for now the two of you must rest. Take the Quincy to the laboratory for observation. Nelliel, the girl is under your watch for the time being."

"Yes your Majesty." The beautiful vampiress, with the green hair tumbling over her shoulders, emerged from the shadows and bowed. Orihime tried to restrain her tears as the guards collected Ishida, who was in no condition to protest. She wanted another chance to hold him and know he was alive. Yet, as she stood Orihime realized she had drained her energy performing her miracle. Her head swam and thought she might collapse, but the vampiress called Nelliel slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Orihime followed her in a dream-like stupor. She feared that she might have sacrificed a great deal of herself to revive Ishida to leave herself so lucid. But this was all her fault; she might have cut off her hand, her arm, if it would bring Ishida back from the terrible fate Aizen had led him to.

They had been walking for a while down darker and darker corridors. Neliel glanced back and forth, waiting until there was no sign of anyone, then leaned in close to her to whisper. "I can't take you to see your friend, but if you wrote a letter there is a good chance I could sneak it to him."

"You…you can?" Orihime murmured cautiously.

Neliel offered a soft smile and nodded. Orihime wanted dearly to trust in that smile.

For the first time since they had been taken in that tower Orihime felt a small, warm mote of hope that they could make it through this together and alive.

* * *

**I'm seeing if aiming to write shorter chapters will allow me to update more frequently. I'm kinda getting married in a month so no guarantees.**

**No letters this chapter. How about emoticons instead if you aren't in the mood for a full review?**

**:D**

**D:**

**:O**

**;-;**

**._.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote over 10K words between two 10-hour flights to and from Japan for this story. However, I need some time to put it in an order that works. So for now, a mini-chapter of an extended Ichigo dream that he's having before the next chapter. Now I will go attempt to recover from jetlag.**

* * *

_Finally she found a rather dense cluster of cultists, armed with blades and mindless rage, guarding a room at the end of a long corridor. They were just as easy to cut down as the others, there were just more of them to get through. The room beyond the tall door was something of a small library with a large bed on one end and a fireplace at the other. She almost thought it was empty until a small voice said, "Just a moment, I'll be right down."_

_A small figure slid down a ladder next to the door, a book under his arm. The dhampire child looked about eleven or twelve by human standards. He had Ava's fierce golden eyes and Bram's dark hair, but with Ava's curls. He dropped a book into a pack on the bed and rolled the ladder further down the wall and climbed up for another book. That not being quite what she had expected coming in here she wasn't sure where to start._

"_My name is Unohana Retsu of the Order's Fourth Division, I'm here to-"_

_"I know why you're here, the others out there did to," the boy said from overhead._

"_Oh? And how is that possible?" She glanced down at the vitae gleaming off her sword and the pearly red beads of it that now decorated her cloak .It was a strange choice, whoever decided to make captain's cloaks white, as they were the ones that saw the most bloodshed. The boy didn't seem to be phased in the least by her appearance._

"_High Priest Ikuro's Curse allowed him to scry on anyone with any reflective surface as long as he had a sample of their blood. They used it to watch the progress of the war. We all saw Mother's final request."_

"_Then why were there so many in my way if they knew it was Ava's will?"_

"_They claimed those were just words of madness born of her starvation. Though I know better, they're just terrified that they once had three potential gods on hand and then they were suddenly down to one." He found another book and climbed back down the ladder._

"_So if you are a dhampire like your parents, how is it that you are alive or…existing, as it were?"_

"_They had been collecting bottled vitae from them since before I was born. However, the stores ran out a few months ago. Now the cloakers fight over who I should feed off of. At first it was funny, but now it's getting lame."_

"_So you can feed like a regular vampire?"_

_The boy shrugged. "I can, it just takes a lot."_

"_How much constitutes 'a lot?'"_

"_I usually kill them to get enough for a night. They act like its some great honor and it gets annoying fast. And it's really tiring, to drain them that is. After everyone knew you were coming I told them I should feed a little from everyone instead of a new sacrifice every night. That way they would have more men to fight you. But I took a little too much from them all until you got here so you wouldn't have much trouble getting them out of the way."_

_Unohana quirked a brow, so that's why the cultists seemed so weak. The child was dangerously clever. She would have to stay on guard "You did that for me?"_

_The boy looked at her puzzled. "Oh, I'm sorry if I did not make it clear. I wanted you to kill them and get me out of this place. All they did was babble on about how great my parents were and how I was going to be a prince, if not godling. Yet, they kept me locked down here with nothing but books to keep me company. It was either go with you or starve here eventually." He set the last of the books by the satchel and went to the wardrobe to find boots and a cloak that looked like they had never been used._

_She moved to the bed to peer into the large leather satchel she wondered if he could even lift. The tomes ranged from The Order: A History, Illusionists of the Ancient World. The Art of War, The Beautiful Way, to ones that were written in the vampire language that she could barely read, and some with no titles on the cover._

_Unohana pulled the Order history book and The Art of War, from the pile and set them aside. "You won't need these as I have copies in my own collection."_

_The boy's eyes widened and paused in middle of pulling on a boot. "How big is your collection?"_

_She laughed softly and shrugged. "Not even a quarter of what you have here, but that can be easily remedied if you manage to read through the lot." There were a handful of titles that "And if I might ask, how old are you?"_

_He sighed. "Older than I probably look to you. __Oh, and if I'm going with you someone else has to come too." He ducked down behind the bed. "Gin, come on out of there, it's fine."_

_After a few moments a toddling vampire with thin, silvery hair crawled out from underneath the bed. He clumsily got onto two feet, grasping a book of his own in his tiny arms. Unohana could mostly make out the title of Nine Tricky Tales of Ichimaru Gin. He gazed up at Unohana with the biggest, brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Suddenly he turned and ran to the older boy and tried to hide inside his cloak._

"_Don't be shy Gin. We're moving tonight." He said taking the book._

"_And who is he?"_

"_The cloakers tried to make more dhampire while my parents were waging war, but his father died of infection and his mother had no other human to feed from so he was born as a regular vampire. They wanted to kill him but I wouldn't let them. I call him Gin because he only ever wants me to read him that book."_

"_Speaking of which, I don't think I ever caught your name."_

_The dhampire boy hesitated a moment and hoisted the bag over his shoulder. "I'm not sure actually. If I was ever given a name the cloakers never used it. They always called me stupid things like 'my prince' or 'young master.'"_

"_Hmm, well in that case, is there a book that's your favorite as well?"_

"_There is, but I don't think naming myself after The Legend of Aizen is a smart idea. The author's name was Sousuke Kubo, so maybe I'll just use that."_

"_Sousuke it is then."_

_Unohana led them out the door, the corridor still littered with cultist corpses and pools of vitae. Gin giggled and clapped his tiny hands when he saw the scene and started waddling to a puddle. Unohana grabbed him and lifted him up to hold at her waist. She sheathed her sword, wiping a little vitae off on her finger from the blade and held it up for him. Gin looked at it for a second, then suckled on her fingertip. She pulled her hand back quickly before he could bite her._

"_Here, he's just going to be a nuisance," Sousuke took an ornate dagger from one of the cultists and cut his thumb. He ran the bleeding thumb over the toddler's bottom lip. Gin smacked up the vitae and a few moments later made a little yawn and fell asleep against Unohana's breast._

_The journey out through the catacombs was peaceful enough, Sousuke only stopped them briefly to gather research journals from the main library that recorded all the cults findings on dhampires. Unohana had to carry them in her own satchel, but it was undeniably valuable information._

"_You seem rather complacent about leaving your home with your parent's killer,"Unohana observed as they were heading up the stairs that led to the main estate._

"_I never really knew them. They left for war when I was Gin's age and I only saw them through the scrying pool. The only motherly thing mother ever did was to think about what would happen to me in her final moments. Besides, I want to learn how to fight. The ones who taught them fighting arts and hemomancy went to war with them. I have little skills beyond what the rest of the cloakers knew and all the theory books I've read."_

"_Well I certainly intend on making you an excellent fighter, I cannot say I can help much with your vampire blood magic. However, my division took several of your parents' minions as prisoners for….test subjects let's say. Perhaps there's one among them who can help you."_

"_Did any of them have dark skin and wear a red blindfold?" Sousuke inquired. "If so then I don't think there's anyone better."_

"_Yes actually, he was hard to forget." From what she understood of hemomancy vampires who trained in the craft could use some kind of magic on themselves and anyone who had drank their vitae. Kaname Tousen was a blind vampire who seemed to be able to use hemomancy on anyone he wished and one of the most feared and notorious of the dhamphires' army. Unohana had to create more tactics for capturing him than Ava and Bram._

_It was night outside and there were neither clouds nor moon in the sky. Only brilliant stars filled the velvety blackness all around them. Unohana headed down the path, readjusting her hold on Gin, and stopped when she noticed Sousuke wasn't following. In a panic, she whipped around, thinking that he had run off. Yet the boy was just standing there, staring up at the heavens._

"_I'm sorry. I just…have never seen the sky before."_

* * *

**It rained on my wedding day. People are supposed to tell you that it's lucky, but now I think it might be true. Everything went beautifully from the ceremony to the honeymoon. Now I have to readjust back to normal life, just now with a loving husband who is totally cool with the fanfic thing. I didn't want any secrets in the relationship :P**


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo woke slowly. It was dark. How long had he been asleep? He felt surrounded by heat and comfort. Gradually he blinked awake and saw Aizen slumbering across from him.

And then he remembered.

Everything.

Ichigo bolted up with a cry of anguish, eyes wide in panic. He clutched at his neck, his chest, his face, his hair in a frantic attempt to confirm what had become of him. Struggling to free himself from the tangle of sheets and blankets Ichigo stumbled from the massive bed to find a mirror of some kind. Finally he found one mounted tall by a dressing table and leaned in mouth agape. Ichigo ran the pad of his fingertip down the smooth enamel of the now very real fangs embedded in his mouth. The sides were razor sharp and came to a severe point. His brown eyes had a glow behind them. A soft light like a dying flame in a tinted lantern. He then craned his neck to reveal a dark scar that had already healed over where the deed had been done. Or had it? Ichigo scowled more, still breathing heavily. From what he remembered the frenzied urge for blood had come after he had kissed Aizen's bleeding lip and the bite came after. That made no sense unless what Aizen was saying was true; that he had always been a vampire, waiting for that first taste.

Ichigo did not have time to ponder this further as Aizen appeared behind him in the reflection and draped a heavy bed robe over his shoulders. It was only then Ichigo noticed that all he was wearing was the torn undershirt he had fallen asleep in. Quickly he pulled the robe closed and whipped around, furious, but cautious.

"It's been three nights, but I told you I would be here when you woke." Aizen smiled and kissed him on the forehead, gently pushing away Ichigo's shaggy bangs. Ichigo flinched and looked away. His initial panic had diminished and he was collected enough to know that trying to fight him at this point would only make things worse for himself, or worse, his friends.

"Why start telling the truth now?" Ichigo felt heat coming from Aizen's body and mingling with his. He felt his heart fluttering rapidly as his breaths were still coming down from shock. None of that made any sense if he was a vampire now, yet he had a feeling that would be explained away by his dhampir blood.

"I never lied to you. My Curse may have had you see things differently. Yet I never lied."

Ichigo scowled harder. He had a feeling that Aizen's alleged honesty was cobbled together from half-truths. He had accused him incorrectly. The king was not a liar as much as an outright deceiver.

"Alright then since you're being so damn honest then where are my friends?" If it had really been three nights he was afraid of what might have happened to them while he was asleep.

"They are waiting to see you. I cannot say they have much freedom to wander, but they are presently well."

"What happened to them during the ball?" Ichigo remembered what the plan had been, but his memory between the carriage ride and Aizen's dance was patchy.

"They were detained promptly in the tower where Hallibel had sent them. We couldn't have them making any unnecessary interruptions to the festivities."

"What do they know?" Ichigo asked.

"They were told that you tried to slay me after the ball. You fought valiantly, but when you were defeated, with my sword against your neck, you pleaded to serve me in exchange for their freedom and safety. I was moved by your selflessness in the face of defeat. I accepted and turned you then and there."

After they had spewed so many lies during their journey to keep them safe he was spewing another. Ichigo would have trouble admitting it, but he would rather they believe that than the truth. The truth was that he was too weak and foolish to avoid Aizen's plot and dragged them in with him. That he had been a vampire, of sorts, this whole time, like Ishida had feared. Ichigo frowned harder, he wondered if Ishida would try to drive a wooden arrow through his heart the moment he saw what he had become.

"Then let me see them now," Ichigo insisted.

"Are you sure you want to see your human friends when you are so famished? You might be in control now, but you haven't had time to hone your instincts."

Ichigo hadn't noticed in his initial panic, but he was hungry, quite hungry in fact, it had been three days, but he felt the pang of hunger in his heart rather than his gut. At the moment he could control his urge to feed, but it might not stay that way. The thought of losing that control in front of his closest friends in the world was horrifying. Ichigo understood what Aizen was hinting, it was time to feed again, but he still had too many questions and doubts.

"We'll take care of that later," Ichigo blushed and broke away from his Sire. He pulled his robe tighter and stared out into the horizon off the balcony so he wouldn't have to look at him. The view out the balcony was magnificent. The setting sun stained the sky crimson and gold against a silhouette of dark black peaks. Misty purple and blue clouds gathered to the west. "I still have a ton of questions. First off, why is my heart still beating?" He noticed his heartbeat again when he pulled his robe tight and his fist brush against his chest. From his years of hunting he had been sure vampires had no pulse to speak of.

Aizen sighed and smiled. He relaxed in the velvet upholstered chair near the balcony doors. A silver tea set had been placed there by a servant as it was every night at dusk, whether he was around or not. Since no one in the palace could keep track of when their king was present, they just brought it nightly regardless. He poured a fresh cup of breakfast tea and wrapped his hands around it. The king had expected a volley of questions from the boy, he couldn't blame him for being overwhelmed by all of this. Aizen had just hoped it wouldn't come so soon. He was just as hungry as Ichigo, but he was far more patient.

"The vitae that flows in a vampire's veins trick the body into continuing on as if It were living. Breath and pulse continue like old habits, they are unnecessary otherwise. In life you cannot command your heart to stop beating as you command your hand to flex or your legs to walk. For a vampire that was turned from a human their heartbeat is exceedingly slow to the point one might not even detect it. For those who were born damned it beats more like a human's."

"So that's why these dead monsters can still do…other things…"

"Oh Ichigo, I'm sure more than half the vampire population would have slain themselves by now if they couldn't do 'other things.'" The honey was thick in Aizen's voice.

"By other things I meant having children." Ichigo snapped with a blush. "Though that still is ridiculous in the first place."

"You are correct, it is strange. Vampiric children are a result of a mutation in the infection. It arose among clans with strong Curses over a thousand years ago. In fact the first known case was among a clan that had a penchant for taking in fallen members of the Order. Today there is a schidm between noble clans who select and adopt their members and those who boast their own birthline, but until the arrival of sucklings the latter did not exist in vampire society. Most suckling vampires originated from that clan and would be both our ancestors. Thus it did not surprise me later that Masaki had mistaken me for her brother. We were both sucklings and would have been distantly tied to that first clan. Our best guess is that such an accumulation of potent vitae through that clan bloodline supported the most life-like qualities including the most miraculous of all. Even then it is rare. And the children age slowly. Vitae's magic sustains the body, it does not promote life and growth like nutrients. For example, Toushiro is slightly older than you, but you would not know it from looking at him."

Ichigo figured the same must have been true of the Aizen from his dream the night before. No normal kid who looked that young could be so level headed and analyzing in front of his parent's murderer.

"If I'm the same as you then why did I age like a human?"

"Your parents took every precaution to make sure you never tasted blood. It had been hypothesized a couple time in the Seeker's research that a proper dhampir could be raised on human nutrients this way, yet never seemed to test it. Thus your body stayed human and you thrived on human nourishment."

"And if my mother was one of these Suckling vampires does that mean my sisters are like me as well?" He hadn't even given himself enough time to say goodbye to Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo hated talking about them in a place like this, but he had to know.

"They are, but as long as they do not taste foreign blood they will remain human."

Ichigo bit his lower lip in worry, nearly nicking it with his new fangs. He looked to where the last traces of the sun were dipping below the horizon, now fading the sky from red to purple to black. His town was east of here, he had his back to his family now. The next question pained him, but he knew what Aizen had gone through to draw him into his lair.

"And what are they to you?"

Aizen smiled as he watched the expressions race across Ichigo's face. The poor boy had no reason to think his words were a lie. He had Karin and Yuzu watched since their birth. Karin had accidentally tasted foreign blood several times in ball games and fights with the village boys. Yuzu had not, however, yet he doubted either were affected. In the notes he had confiscated from his birthplace there were two instances where the cult of Arguas had twins, and though the conditions were perfect, neither were true dhampir. Thus, he had little need for the Kurosaki twins, other than latching another chain to Ichigo's will. But Ichigo could be spared those details.

"I had not anticipated their birth. However, it was already difficult enough to prepare you from afar. I allowed them to mature as ordinary humans. Yet, if anything were to happen to you it is reassuring to know there are suitable replacements."

There was a silence. Only the distant howl of the night wind through the mountains could be heard in the dark room. Ichigo dropped his folded, protective arms and turned slowly back towards Aizen. His eyes were now wide in disbelief and disgust at the implications of the threat. His lips were slightly agape and beginning to tremble with rage. Aizen set down his cup and saucer, well aware he had struck a nerve, hard.

Ichigo staggered towards him, hands balling into fists. Aizen just sat there, hands folded in his lap, with the most confident, relaxed smile imaginable on his face. Ichigo's anger flared and he dropped all semblance of reason as he threw a punch at Aizen with all the weight of his anger, shame and dignity behind it.

Aizen merely ducked his head out of the way as the boy's fist landed among the velvet upholstery. With a sweep of the arm as he stood Aizen flipped Ichigo's trajectory so he landed in the chair with a gasp of dismay. Yet that barely hindered him as Ichigo flung himself forward from the chair, sending it toppling over and unleashing a flurry of blows at the king, his amber eyes flashing, his teeth gritting and his voice cracking with vitriol as he screamed in rage. He had let go all sense.

"YOU WON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON THEM YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

Yet Aizen would just flicker out of the way and reappear a few inches away. Ichigo kept swinging at the images with the determination that one of them would have to be real.

Ichigo wheezed and gasped as he was thrown to the ground on top of his arms with Aizen's hand grasping his neck. It was so fast that he didn't even recall his wrists being grabbed.

"Are you quite finished with your tantrum?"

Ichigo thought he might cry, but instead he felt too hollow, too numbed by his weakness to even shed a tear. Everything he knew and loved was dangling under Aizen's blade, and he was the string that kept it from falling. His mind was a swirl of the despair at what he had become, hatred for this monster and his threats and anguish that he had been caught, no matter how well the trap had been lain.

And yet in the crucible that was his collected anguish and hatred was born a strange determination. This wasn't the end, not in the least. Ichigo would play this game. It's not like he had a choice. He would give himself over to Aizen's hunger, needs and whims. He would learn his secrets and weaknesses and gain his trust. Whatever path Aizen had paved out for him he would follow like the puppet he had become.

_And someday I will kill you with my own hands._ The dhampir boy swore to himself.

Ichigo shakily drew an arm from it's painful spot beneath him and cautiously placed a hand at the one at his neck. Aizen's grip relaxed hesitantly, and his eyes narrowed. Ichigo sat up and took his hand with his two and kissed inside his wrist.

When Ichigo plunged his fledgling fangs into the veins of the dhampir king's wrist he repeated the oath in his head. He drank in the thick, glorious fluid, sealing his silent vow that he would end him one day. He glanced up at Aizen's face, who was smiling again, and wondered if he was smiling for he could read his thoughts or amusement at what he did.

Aizen was not certain of why Ichigo chose then to feed. Perhaps some act of defiance or attempt to cause him pain, or he was just fed up with the hunger after expending all that energy. Yet he was not concerned, for all that mattered was that he fed from his body of his own free will. And that was more than enough to please him. Aizen decided he had been punished enough for his defiance, and now was the time for a reward.

Ichigo noticed the blood didn't taste nearly as good as it had on Blood Moon, and maybe that was to be expected, but it was still thick and savory and satisfied the hunger in his heart. In a strange way he was a little relieved that Aizen was allegedly the only being he could feed from. He wasn't sure he could harm anyone else like this. Ichigo continued to suckle the wound, hoping that if he had more now, he could wait longer until he had to feed again.

By the time he pulled his mouth away Ichigo had not realized how flushed and fatigued he had become. He sank back to the carpet on the floor trying to ease the lightness in his head. He was regretting that bite now, yet it was something he had to do eventually. It felt as though it had not only eased his hunger, but his hatred as well. As if his loathing was no more than a scab that had fallen off. It was a unsettling, but relieving as well.

"Will it be like this every time?" He murmured as Aizen lifted him back into bed. Aizen laid him on his side and pulled away his robe and shirt tatters to kiss softly along his neck, back and arm, searching for where he would feast on him next. Ichigo begrudgingly realized he probably hadn't fed since Blood Moon either.

"Not always. You haven't grown a tolerance for my vitae yet. If you were a common vampire you would have been asleep many sweet suckles ago." Ichigo shivered as a hand slipped into his robe and caressed his thigh brushing along the curve of his rear. He was pushed onto his back as kisses started traveling down his thigh. Ichigo scrambled to cover his arousal with the robe. Even though he had mentally committed himself to this charade he still couldn't help but be embarrassed as someone else explored his body. He still felt incredibly exposed as Aizen knelt on the bed and spread Ichigo's weak but still resisting legs apart. Each kiss on his inner thigh made Ichigo twitch and cover his mouth, trying to restrain the pathetic sound that tried to escape. Aizen seemed to have finally found a spot he liked and smirked with those glowing, golden eyes.

"The last time I had a taste you came as soon as I pierced your flesh. Will it be like that every time?" He mocked.

Ichigo's face burned as the shameful memory of what happened on Blood Moon only made him harder. With his anger numbed there was nothing to feel but humiliation and lewd curiosity.

He twitched and tried to brace himself as he felt a tender caress on one inner thigh and the tips of Aizen's fangs gently grazing the other. A gasp of pain and delight was muffled by his hand as the fangs sunk into the meat of his thigh.

Aizen bit him slowly this time, allowing his canine upper and lower fangs to sink in smoothly before withdrawing. His lips closed around the flowing vitae and he suckled gently against his smooth, taut skin. To his delight the blood tasted nearly the same as it had on Blood Moon. A heady, rich flavor that far surpassed the substance that had sustained him for so long. The boy's trembling and noises only added to the experience.

Ichigo pulled his hand from the robe as his hardness had started brushing against it. He wouldn't allow himself to touch it, even though it begged for release and weeped drops of clear fluid. A fresh wave of sensation washed into his core with every slow, rhythmic suckle upon his skin. Each one threatening to take him over the edge whether he wanted it or not. After a minute or two of the slow, sweet torture Aizen sealed the wound with his blood magic.

"Did you have to bite me there?"

"It would be dull to drink from the neck every time. I intend to sample every part of you unless you find you have a favorite spot. Now, shall we do something about this?" Ichigo made a sound and slapped a hand over his mouth again as Aizen's long, firm fingers traced lightly along his length. It was the lightest of touches, but he was already on edge. "I can make this whole thing a great deal more pleasant in exchange for one little thing."

Ichigo looked up into those golden eyes with their vitae glow. "And what's that?" he asked hesitantly through his fingers.

Aizen chuckled and leaned in, his fangs showed a bit, still tinted with Ichigo's vitae. "You have not addressed me properly yet, my young Thrall," he murmured.

Ichigo pondered a he was going to be honest with himself he would have to admit he had wondered what it would feel like to have someone else's hand touching him, relieving his . He turned his head away and muttered, "Please...Sire."

"I could not quite hear that, you must not mumble so."

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just say what he wants to hear. "Please, touch me Sire." No sooner had he said it and he felt Aizen's palm against his shaft, fingers stroking up to slide against his wet tip. Ichigo nearly bit his hand in surprise so he grabbed a stray pillow and hugged it close. Aizen used the wetness to quicken his strokes. He smiled at Ichigo's endearing, flustered expression as fingers and fangs dug into the pillow, absorbing his cries as he came. Aizen grip relaxed, but he continued to stroke until the throbbing in his hand subsided.

For what felt like an eternity Ichigo lay there trying to pull himself together. He was still holding the pillow, bits of feather down swirling from the small tears in the material. Aizen wiped him clean with a length of silk from a bed stand. Ichigo curled up on his side, but Aizen put a hand on his chest, golden eyes glinting with mischief. "Oh we are not finished yet."

The words sent a thrill through his body. "We...aren't?"

"You have a habit of trying to hide your adorable sounds from me." Aizen sat on the side of the bed and flicked his pointer finger. Ichigo's arms suddenly fell limp by his side and the pillow tumbled to the floor. Aizen then stretched out his hand over his form and drew it slowly back towards him with a gesture. Ichigo's breath hitched as blood began to engorge his member once again. He had forgotten about how Aizen could seize control of his body, and that was before he had drank his blood.

The blood was being manipulated to feel like it was being pumped and stroked again. Somehow it felt deeper than before when it was just Aizen's hand. He recalled drawings of the human body from science textbooks. In the cross section of the male genitalia, about half of the length of the penis was embedded inside the body and could not be reached. At least by ordinary means. A cracked moan came from Ichigo as the stroking spread across his body. It was like a massage, deep in his muscles. Whatever tension he held after the fight melted from him as he sank deeper into sinfully soft bedding. He felt knots that had tensed his back for years come undone little by little

"H-how…." Ichigo managed to stutter.

"Those well practiced in hemomancy can reach out to their own vitae and manipulate the body or performs other feats. My vitae seems to have settled very nicely into your veins. If I wanted I could make you feel excruciating pain, but I prefer to see you like this."

The complete relaxation enveloping his body made the tightness and pleasure in his cock even more prominent. He legs twitched, knees knocking together and the faux stroking sensation quickened and deepened. Ichigo whined as he felt all that pleasure pool and strain in his groin. He had never gone off twice in a row, he had never bothered to try. Small hiccups of blissful sounds fell from Ichigo's parted lips with each spurt of his throbbing, untouched member. Eventually it subsided and he was left bare and thoroughly satisfied. Perhaps playing along with Aizen's plan wasn't such a terrible idea so far.

Aizen covered Ichigo's body with his own and softly kissed him. Ichigo closed his eyes and accepted it, weary of fighting. Unless it was another trick, Ichigo could feel Aizen's heartbeat through his chest. It was slower than a human's, but felt more resonant through his torso. Not only did he seem to breathe as he did, but he was warm as well, feverish even, as if there was a black fire where his heart and lungs should be. It wouldn't have entirely surprised Ichigo if that turned out to be the case. Vampires had cold bodies that warmed slightly after they drank blood. But it would seem dhampirs burned with something else. It was annoying how despite what he was capable of and the crimes he had committed, Aizen was still very human.

Ichigo still had too many questions, and he still didn't know what was to become of him from now on. Yet, he was pretty sure that many nights were going to be a lot like this one. And at some point Aizen would probably get bored of doing all the work. How he felt about that Ichigo hadn't quite decided yet.

Aizen broke the kiss and rested his forehead against his. "I could show you more, but I think that is plenty of excitement for one evening and your friends are waiting."

* * *

**Laptop was stolen from my car while it was parked and locked in my apartment's garage. Had a lot of stuff in there including pretty much every part of this story and and some others one shots I had in the works. I wasn't really in the mood to write fanfic after that to say the least. I'm catching back up to speed, using Google Drive now which is helpful if I suddenly want to type from my phone. **

**Thanks for the continued support and love while I was gone. Love you guys and figured I'd make the effort to recover what I still recalled so you wouldn't have ot suffer another dropped story.**

**On a more pleasant note: fun story.**

**Last chapter my lovely beta Sariniste was too ill to beta, but I really needed a fresh set of eyes on the chapter before sending it out. I turned to my husband, as his own computer, the same one that's cool with the whole fanfic thing. After I sent the doc over to him he opened it up and turned to me and said, "I'll only do this on one condition."**

**"What's that?" I reply. He turns back to his screen, opens the 'Find' feature and types "And then Aizen stuck it in Ichigo's butt." When no results came up he said. "Alright I'll read it."**

**Thanks to Sariniste for still being my beta after so long!**


End file.
